Kids Will Be Kids
by butterflymask1978
Summary: Cordelia Steiner, Tyler Angle and Natalya Nash can't seem to stop getting into trouble causing their mothers to ship them off to their fathers. Will the fathers survive a Christmas break with their children?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written a few years ago. It is complete, but it will take me a couple of days to upload all of the chapters.**_

**Chapter 1**

Cordelia Steiner crept into the pitch dark house. She stifled a giggle as she knocked over something while she stumbled in. She shushed herself and crept further into the house.

She had almost reached the stairs when the living room lights came on. Her mother sat in the large easy chair. It had been moved to face the front door.

"You scared me," Cordelia giggled. "Were you waiting up for me?"

Her mother eyed her up and down taking in the barely there black mini skirt and the short denim jacket over the blue sparkly halter top that bared her midriff and tons of cleavage. The belly button ring twinkled in the light from the lamp by the chair Raelynn was in sitting in. Were it not for the jacket Cordelia's entire back would have been bare.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady," Raelynn said standing. "I got a call from school that you were drinking at lunchtime. You've been suspended, Cordelia Marie."

Cordelia brushed her jet black, purple and neon pink tresses behind her ears. "The teachers are Nazis," she replied.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." Cordelia shrugged, her hazel eyes raked over her mother lazily. She couldn't be bothered to even care that she was pissed.

"With who," Raelynn demanded, her hands on her hips.

"A guy," Cordelia threw over her shoulder as she turned to head up the stairs.

She had kicked off her black paten leather platform heels out on the porch and now carried them in her hands. She tossed them in the corner of her room as she entered and turned on the light. Raelynn appeared in the doorway as Cordelia peeled off her denim jacket and tossed it onto the floor next to her shoes.

"What guy, Cordelia," she demanded.

"Mom, what difference does it make? I'm home now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She stumbled over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt to sleep in. She turned around and faced her mother. "Is that all?"

"I'm calling your father," Raelynn said heading for the door.

"I'm sure he'll love being woken up at three in the morning," Cordelia called. "Fucking Nazi," she muttered pulling off her clothes.

Down the hall she could hear her mother yelling at her father. No doubt her father was yelling back. Scott Steiner had made a career of having a bad temper and a foul mouth to go along with it.

"CORDELIA MARIE," her mother screeched, her voice echoing off of the bathroom walls.

Cordelia cringed and ventured out into the hall. "You bellowed?"

"What the hell is this?" Raelynn held up a test wand from a pregnancy test.

"You going through the garbage now," Cordelia demanded.

"It was right on top," Raelynn replied. They both could hear Steiner yelling for someone to tell him what was going on. "Scott, I'll call you back." She hung up on him and turned her gaze to her daughter. "You are SIXTEEN years old, Cordelia."

"Thanks for the news flash," Cordelia replied dryly, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"You're having sex now? Look at yourself," Raelynn yelled. "You used to be such a sweet girl. What's happened to you?"

Cordelia shrugged indifferently.

Raelynn sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with you, Cordelia." She lifted the phone. "Maybe your father will know." She hit redial and waited, glaring at her daughter. "Scott, sorry I hung up on you before. Well, your daughter seems to think she's old enough to drink and stay out all night." She held the phone away from her ear as Steiner screamed.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes at her mother and turned to head back to her room. Raelynn reached out and grabbed her daughter by the collar of her night shirt. Cordelia pulled away glaring at her.

"I know, Scott. I haven't even told you the best news," Raelynn cut off Steiner's rant. "We were almost grandparents." She held the phone away from her ear. They both could hear every expletive that Steiner let fly.

Once he had calmed down Raelynn put the phone back to her ear. "Well, maybe if you would take more of an interest in her...I know you're busy with work, Scott. What I want is for you set her ass straight. No arguments. I'm sending her out to stay with you." She listened as he sputtered a response. "She got suspended for drinking at school, Scott. Next week starts her winter break. That's three weeks."

"No fucking way! I am NOT spending three weeks with that Neanderthal," Cordelia exclaimed.

"He wants to talk to you," Raelynn said holding out the phone.

Cordelia crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head no emphatically. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Well, she is your daughter, Scott," Raelynn said. "I'll have her on the first flight out to Florida." With that she hung up the phone. "I suggest you get some sleep. When you get up you'll be heading out to stay with your dad."

"You just can't wait to get rid of me! I'll sleep on the plane," Cordelia yelled going to her room. She snatched up a bag and began throwing clothes into it.

"Cordy, you need to spend time with your father. A little quality time will be good for the both of you. The last time you saw him was last Christmas," Raelynn said watching her daughter pack her things.

"Shouldn't you be booking my ticket?"

"Cordy…" Raelynn faltered. She knew that her daughter was mad, but would eventually see that this was for the best. "Fine. I'll book your ticket and call your father to let him know you're on the way. Would you at least wait so I can drive you to the airport?"

"I'll take a cab," Cordelia replied, pulling on a pair of track pants and sweatshirt. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading for the stairs. "Text me my ticket information." She was out of the house before Raelynn could say anything else to her.

"Good luck with that, Scott," Raelynn sighed heading to the computer to book the ticket for her daughter.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Cordelia arrived in Orlando. She debated taking off once she had collected her bag, but with limited cash that option didn't look so appealing. That was why she found herself riding the elevator up to her father's condo.

She stepped off once the doors dinged open and headed to his door, knocking. She leaned against the doorframe as she waited. When there was no answer after a while she knocked again.

"Hold your damn water," she heard from inside moments before the door opened. Scott Steiner filled the doorway, clad only in a pair of black sweats. His short platinum blonde locks were in disarray, which meant that he had been sleeping.

His eyes raked over Cordelia and an appreciative smile curled his lips. Once her flight had landed she had changed into a pair of skin tight jeans and a cropped tank top. The material hugged all of her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with whisps of pink and purple hair framing her face.

She had applied what she considered to be modest make up, going easy on the eyeliner, shadow and mascara. The only make up she really wore was some peach colored lip gloss.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Steiner finally said once he'd given her the once over. "I'm not really in the mood to pleasure one of my many freaks, but.."

"Nice. I'm your daughter you freak of nature," Cordelia replied, shoving past him.

He caught her arm and pulled her back so that he could look at her closely. She had dyed her hair…several different colors and her ears looked like pin cushions; having three holes in the right ear and two in the left with a bar diagonally across the cartilage at the top. He spun her around making note of the tattoo on the small of her back and the stud in the lower left side of her lip as well as the belly ring.

Once his eyes came back to her face he was certain that this was indeed his daughter. She could alter her appearance all she wanted her hazel eyes always gave her away. They were the eyes that always broke his heart whenever he had to head back out on the road when she was a little girl. While they'd lost the innocence they once held he could tell his little girl was still in there somewhere.

"Delia? What the hell is that chicken scratch on your back," he demanded. "Does your mother know about that?"

"Probably," Cordelia shrugged, going to a chair and plopping down. "Like I give a rat's ass what she thinks. And for your information it's Japanese. It's the Kanji symbol for love."

"Please tell me that's henna," Steiner said.

"If it helps you sleep at night," she shrugged, groaning and silencing her phone when it rang for the millionth time that day.

"Your mother will worry if you don't answer her call."

"Don't care." She pulled the phone from her pocket and turned it off.

"Cordelia Marie…"

"That doesn't work for mom. It sure as hell isn't going to work for you," she said dismissing his warning tone. "Where's my room? I'm beat." She stood slinging her bag over her shoulder intent on putting a locked door between them.

"Sit your ass down, young lady. I ain't done with you just yet," Steiner said.

Cordelia sighed and sat knowing that when he used the harsh tone with her he meant business. It was going to be a long three weeks.

"Is what your mother told me true? You were drinking…in school?"

"Todd brought in some Henny. What was I supposed to do? Say no? That would be rude."

"Delia, damn it! You're sixteen," Steiner growled, raking a hand through his hair. He was beginning to get what promised to be a fantastic migraine and he had the feeling it was going to last the entire three weeks she was there. "And what's this I hear about a pregnancy test?"

"It was a false alarm," Cordelia replied. "That's why I was out celebrating last night."

"What happened to waiting until you were married, honey?"

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah, because marriage worked out so well for you and mom."

Steiner was trying his best to reign in his anger, but Cordelia wasn't making it easy. "Delia…Let me make a couple of things crystal clear to you. One, there will be absolutely NO drinking while you're here with me. Two, you do not set foot out of my sight without clearing it with me first and you are to come home when I say you're to come home. Three, if I even suspect that you're screwing around I will kill him and then tan your ass. Am I understood?"

Cordelia glared up at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Why not just chain me to my bed?"

"Don't tempt me," Steiner replied. "Your room is the last door on the left. Go get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Yes, daddy," she said heading down the hall before he could say anything else to her.

"Delia," he called as she made her way to her room. She looked back at him and saw that he had the slightest hint of a smile. "It's good to have you here with me, baby."

"What…ever," she replied, rolling her eyes and slamming the door behind her.

"Yup. Definitely going to be a long three weeks," Steiner mumbled going to shower and dress for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day Steiner went to Cordelia's door and knocked lightly. "Delia? Sweetheart?" He tried the knob and found that it was locked. "Honey, if you're awake please open up."

After a few moments the door opened and his daughter glared up at him. "What," she demanded.

"I'm leaving for the gym soon," he replied ignoring her tone.

"Bye," she said before he could say more and turned to slam the door in his face.

Steiner's hand shot out and stopped it from closing. He followed her into the room and took a look around. She had dumped her clothes onto the bed and he could see that they consisted of less material than some of the Knockouts ever wore. She tossed a glare over her shoulder at him as she picked up what looked like a tank top and hung it up in her closet. He soon realized it was probably a dress.

"I think we should go shopping tomorrow," Steiner said picking up a shirt and holding it up, groaning inwardly when he could see the light right through the flimsy material. "Get you some decent clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Steiner held up a bikini top that would barely cover anything and arched a brow at her. Cordelia snatched it from him and shoved it into a dresser drawer. "I thought you said you were going to the gym."

"I am. I'm just waitin' on someone to come stay with you while I'm out."

Cordelia stopped what she was doing and examined her father's face to see if he was serious. "You've got to be kidding me! You're waiting for someone to come babysit me? I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a child!"

"Yes, you are," he replied. She glared at her father. "It's either that or you come with me to the gym. I figured you wouldn't want to be around your dad and his old friends getting all sweaty." Cordelia blanched at the words. "That's what I thought."

"But…I…"

"You haven't exactly given me much reason to trust you alone in my home," Steiner shrugged. "Until you prove that I can trust you I'll have to have people come in to sit with you."

"But…that's not fair!"

The doorbell rang and Steiner headed out of the bedroom to answer the door. "Delia, life ain't fair. The sooner you understand that the better off you'll be."

He groaned when Cordelia slammed the door to the room. He made a mental note to either take the damn thing off the hinges or remove the doorknob so she couldn't lock herself in there later on. It had been a year since he saw her and he intended to make up for lost time in the three weeks she'd be staying with him. If that meant he had to force things then so be it.

"Sharmell, thanks for coming over on such short notice," he said when he finally answered the door.

"It's no problem, Scott. So, where is Cordelia?"

Steiner frowned. "In her room. She's unpacking." He wanted to add and sulking, but refrained.

"She must be excited to spend almost a whole month with her dad, huh?"

"If you say so," he replied.

"Scott, she's sixteen. I remember what it was like to be that age. Trust me she's happy to see her dad," Sharmell reassured him. "Go on. We'll be fine."

Steiner grabbed his gym bag and cast a glance back at his daughter's closed door before leaving.

Sharmell headed down the hall to Cordelia's room and knocked on the door. "Cordelia, I'm Sharmell. Remember me? I'm a friend of your dad's."

The door opened and Cordelia looked Sharmell up and down. "You one of my dad's 'freaks'?"

"What? No! I'm married to Booker T. Remember? We met last year at the Christmas party."

Cordelia shrugged, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "It's hard to keep track of everyone dad knows. See ya."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out. I'll be back before dad comes home," Cordelia called over her shoulder.

Sharmell marched ahead of her and leaned against the door, blocking her exit. "Uh uh, sweetheart. Your dad told me all about the trouble you've been in. You're not setting foot outside unless I'm with you."

"This is bullshit!"

"Bullshit or not your daddy gave me very specific instructions," Sharmell replied crossing her arms across her chest. "Now, we can watch a movie or you can sit in your room until Scott gets back."

"UGH! Old people suck," Cordelia growled as she stomped back to her room.

"Excuse me! Old? Who do you think you're calling old, little girl?"

"You, ya wench," Cordelia called over her shoulder before slamming her door.

Sharmell frowned. It was going to be a long afternoon. Scott hadn't been kidding when he told her that his daughter was a handful.

* * *

"Scotty, I heard Cordy's staying with you for a while," Nash said joining Steiner where he was lifting weights. "You must be happy to be able to spend Christmas and New Years with her, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Fuckin' ecstatic, Kev." He tossed the weights down and mopped his brow with the towel around his neck.

"Come on, Scott, she's your baby girl. How bad could it be?" Nash's smile fell when Steiner rattled off the trouble Cordelia had gotten into. "She's been a busy girl this year."

"That all happened this week," Steiner replied as he picked up the weights for another set of reps.

Nash's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Well…" He was at a total loss as to what to say. It made him thankful his own daughter wasn't such a troublemaker and he made a mental note to give Natalya a call later on. "What the hell is Raelynn doing with that girl?"

Steiner dropped the weights once again, mopping sweat from his brow. He frowned up at his friend. "Rae's done the best she can with Delia, Kev. It doesn't help that I'm always working. Hell, over the past year if I'm not on the road with TNA I'm in Japan."

"But still…I mean…there's a definite lack of discipline in that house."

"You might be right, but Rae's not completely to blame. I need to check in and see how Sharmell and Delia are getting along."

Nash watched him walk away toward the locker room before he dug out his phone and hit the speed dial for his daughter's line. He frowned when he got the voicemail message.

"Nattie, sweetheart, it's dad. Give me a call when you get the chance. I know your winter break is coming up. I'd love to have you if you don't have plans with your mom and step-dad. Cordelia's here visiting Scott. Maybe you two could hang out so you're not stuck with your dad the whole time. I miss you, baby."

* * *

Cordelia sat with her back against the door to her bedroom. She had been sulking since Sharmell told her she couldn't go out. She had been staring at the window and the fire escape attached to it for a while now. If she was really careful she could climb down and Sharmell would be none the wiser.

The phone rang and she could hear Sharmell answer.

"Oh hi, Scott," she said cheerfully.

Cordelia seized this moment. She opened the window and climbed out. Quietly she made her way down only to find that the ladder at the bottom left about a three foot drop. With a groan she climbed down and hung from the bottom rung, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drop.

Instead of hitting pavement she felt hands grasping her waist moments before she was set on her feet. She spun around to see who had caught her and came face to face with a gorgeous set of emerald green eyes.

"Thanks," she said a little flustered as she gave the man the once over. He had caramel tanned skin and a smile that made her feel weak in the knees the moment he flashed his pearly whites. He was tall and had a well muscled beach body. His shaggy blonde hair blew around his face in the light breeze.

"Prison break," he asked still smiling at her.

"Something like that. I'm Cordelia, but you can call me Cordy," she said.

"Jason. Nice to meet you, Cordy."

"So, Jason, is there anything fun to do around here," she asked, glancing up at her still open window.

"Tons of stuff," he said sliding an arm around her waist. She smiled wide up at him, loving the warmth coming off his body. "Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

Later that afternoon when Steiner had returned from the gym Sharmell had told him that Cordelia had locked herself in her room and she hadn't heard a peep out of her the whole time. He thanked her for staying with his daughter and headed straight for Cordelia's room.

"Delia? Sweetheart? I thought maybe you and I could go out for dinner," he called through the door. When there was no response he tried the knob and found it locked. "Delia, open the damn door or I'm breaking it down!"

When that didn't get a response Steiner began to worry. He knew he'd regret the decision, but he took a few steps back and ran at the door. His shoulder hit squarely and the wood splintered.

He was seriously worried now. The sound of her door being busted in didn't cause any reaction. She had either sneaked out or – his worst fear – she had taken something and was unconscious in her room.

He backed up and ran at the door again. This time when his shoulder hit the splintered wood it caved inward. He quickly cleared the broken door away and burst into his daughter's room.

"Delia!" He frantically looked around the room and his gaze fell on the open window. "FUCK!"

He slammed his fist on the window sill, pulling out his phone and dialing Cordelia's number. He was seething when it rang once and then went to voicemail. She had ignored the call.

He called right back, getting the only the voicemail this time. "Cordelia Marie, you are in a shitload of trouble young lady. You will be lucky to be able to sit when I'm done with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, you're new in town, huh," Jason asked as Cordelia sat in his lap. They were hanging out on the beach with a couple of Jason's friends.

Her dark lipstick had been completely wiped off by the massive make out session she had just finished with him. He hair had long since been pulled from the ponytail she had fixed it into and her clothes were rumpled from being groped.

"Yeah," Cordelia replied, accepting the bottle of Jack that was being passed around. She took a sip and grimaced at it burned down her throat. "Mom kinda kicked me out until after the holidays. Sent me here to stay with my dad." She rolled her eyes to emphasize the fact that's he wasn't happy about the arrangement.

"So, you're pretty bad ass then, huh," one of Jason's friends snickered.

Cordelia shrugged in mock indifference. "I guess."

Another friend whose name Cordelia couldn't remember pulled a bag of something out of his pocket. He had a brunette who seemed permanently attached to his lips in his lap. "Care for a little pick me up?" He shook a bag full of various colored pills.

Cordelia looked appalled. She disentangled herself from Jason and stood. "I think I should go." She might enjoy a drink now and then, but she drew the line at drugs. She shook her head at the one still holding out the bag of pills and stalked off.

"Come on, Cordy," Jason said jumping to his feet and chasing her down. "I thought you wanted to have some fun."

"I do," she replied as she continued to walk away. "Just not THAT kind of fun. I don't do pills." She made it to the street finally and glanced one way and then another, unsure of where to go.

"Want me to walk you back home," Jason smirked.

The smugness made her want to slap the smirk right off his face. Considering he had about a hundred pounds on her she decided that assault wouldn't be the right route to take.

"Just point me in the right direction," she replied.

"Sure. I can do that…for a price."

Shit! Cordelia glared at him, refusing to show him that she was panicking inside. "What price?"

"A kiss," Jason replied innocently.

She arched a brow at him. "Just a kiss?" He nodded.

She breathed a sigh of relief. A kiss wasn't so bad. She had worried he'd want to drag her off for a romp in the sack and she just wasn't in the mood.

He held open his arms for her and she stepped into his embrace, allowing him to lower his lips to hers. After a few moments Cordelia attempted to pull away, but Jason held her tightly. His tongue probed her lips, demanding entrance.

She once again tried to pull away, but his tongue breached her lips. It darted in and out of her mouth like an alien probe and Cordelia felt pure repulsion. Jason roughly pushed her up against a nearby brick wall, his hands roaming her body, slipping under her shirt.

Cordelia groaned at the unwanted contact and did the first thing that came to mind. Jason screamed as her teeth clamped down on his tongue and pushed away from her, spitting out blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

She didn't say a word for fear of him trying to retaliate. Cordelia took off running not paying attention the traffic or what direction she was heading. It wasn't long before she was completely lost.

Collapsing against a building she pulled out her phone, groaning at the tone for voicemail messages. She cringed listening to her father's irate voice. She knew she was in for one hell of a punishment. At the moment she would deal with that if it meant she could get back to safety. It would be dark soon and she didn't relish being out on the streets in a strange city.

Fighting back the tears she dialed her father's number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Daddy," she whimpered.

* * *

Steiner picked up the phone seemingly the moment it rang. "Delia?"

"No, it's Kevin. What's wrong, Scott," Nash asked. He could hear the panic in his friend's voice.

"Delia climbed out the damn window while Sharmell was staying with her," Steiner sighed. "I tried callin' her, but all I get is voicemail. I was just about to head out to look for her." Before he could say more the call waiting beeped in. "I gotta go. The other line is ringin'. Might be her."

"Let me know how everything works out, Scott," Nash said before hanging up.

Steiner clicked over to the other line. "Delia?"

"Daddy," was her whimpered response.

In that moment all the anger that he had been feeling was sapped out of him. "Baby, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I don't know," she moaned. "I'm sorry, daddy. Please come get me."

"I will, Delia, but you have to tell me where you are," Steiner said heading to the door and grabbing his keys.

She managed to tell him the closest street she was near and what she was standing near before dissolving into tears. He recognized the description of a car dealership with a giant inflatable gorilla on top of it.

"Stay put, baby. I'm comin'." Steiner hung and quickly headed out to his car. He would deal with her punishment later. For now his little girl needed him.

* * *

When Steiner pulled up to the dealership he found Cordelia sitting with her back against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms folded on top and her head buried in them. He parked and got out, squatting down in front of her.

"Delia." She looked up at him, her face streaked with mascara and tears. "You scared the shit out of me, sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms and was surprised when he wasn't met with resistance.

She buried her face in his chest, sniffling. "Take me home, daddy," she said, sounding every bit like the little girl that she was.

"Come on," he said pulling her to her feet and ushering her over to the car. She leaned her head against the glass. Steiner slid behind wheel and looked at his daughter. With a sigh he started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

"You know you'll have to be punished for sneaking out," he said quietly. There was no anger in him at the moment. He was relieved that she was in one piece. Right now he just wanted to get her home. He'd dole out the punishment later.

"I know," she said softly, sniffling. She glanced at his shirt. "Sorry about your shirt."

Steiner looked down and one corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile. "It's not important."

She nodded and leaned her head against the glass, closing her eyes.

They drove in silence after that. Cordelia hugged her arms around herself as she continued to lean her head on the cool glass of the window. Steiner cast a glance at his daughter as he stopped at a red light. He wanted to lecture her, to grab her by the shoulders and shake her for being so careless and sneaking out, but seeing her the way she was he just couldn't.

* * *

"Yeah, I know, Kurt," Nash said, wedging his phone between his shoulder and ear as he juggled his keys and the grocery bag he'd been carrying when his phone rang. "Scott found her though?"

He managed to get the door open without dropping his bag. "That's good. Yeah, he was frantic, man. I'm glad he found her. I hope he slaps some sense into that girl."

He entered his apartment and turned on the lights, nearly dropping his bag when someone sat up and looked at him from the couch.

"Hi daddy," Natalya said, tucking a strand of crimson and black hair behind her ear. Her crystal clear blue eyes took in her father's shocked face and she sighed loudly getting to her feet. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Kurt, I gotta call you back," Nash said, snapping out of his daze. "I have a situation here that I need to deal with." He hung up and pocketed the phone, setting the grocery bag down on the closest surface he could find; a side table that he used primarily for his keys, change and mail.

"Good to see you too, pops" Natalya sighed, sinking back to the couch.

"Nattie, forgive me sweetheart, but I didn't expect to see you sitting in my living room. How'd you get in?"

"The doorman let me in," Natalya replied with a tired shrug.

"Why didn't you call first? I would have picked you up from the airport."

"I didn't fly. I took the train."

"From Detroit?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Does your mother know about this? What about school? I thought you had another week before your winter break starts up."

"Dad," she groaned. "Am I welcome here or not?"

"Nat, of course you're welcome." He motioned her over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Did you call your mother and let her know you got here safely?"

"Um…sure," Natalya lied.

Nash grasped his daughter by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Natalya?"

"She told me to have a good time," Natalya lied once again.

"Nattie," he sighed loudly. "Go get settled in your room. I'll call your mother."

Natalya did as she was told, glancing over her shoulder at him as she did so. She knew that once he found out she had run away from home she'd be in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once they were inside the condo again Cordelia headed to her room, stopping short when she saw the smashed remnants of her door. She made her way to the living room where Steiner was on the phone.

"You broke down my door," she said indignantly.

"I'll call you back, Kurt," he said and hung up the phone.

Steiner shook his head, chuckling mirthlessly. Well, the quiet lasted a hell of a long time.

"First off, Delia, it's my condo so it's my door. Second, you had locked it and climbed out the window, which I didn't know until I had broken it down. I thought that you had taken something and overdosed in your room."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "I don't do drugs!"

"Well, that's a small relief." Steiner's voice was dripping with sarcasm and his brown eyes were hard as granite. "You just get shitfaced in school and fuck anything with a pulse, narrowly avoiding getting knocked up."

"Are you calling me a whore," she demanded.

"If the shoe fits," Steiner replied and instantly regretted his words. Despite not liking what she chose to do outside of the house he should never resort to calling his own child names. "Delia, lisiten it's been a long day and…"

"You ASSHOLE! You up and leave mom and me and think that it's all right to just check in once every couple of months!"

Steiner visibly cringed at her words.

"When you finally do decide to be a father you expect me to play daddy's little girl? Fuck that! Get mom on the phone I'm going home!"

She stormed back to her room, stepping over pieces of the splintered door, and grabbed her bag, stuffing her things back inside it.

"Delia." She ignored him and continued to pack. With a sigh he entered the room and snatched the bag from her, tossing it into the corner. She was trying his last good nerve. "You're not going anywhere."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued on not letting her get a word in. "I laid out rules when you got here and you have broken every one of them. I know you were drinking. I could smell it on you when I came and got you. You climbed out of your damn window to do God knows what with God knows who."

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Cordelia spat at him. "I didn't break ALL your precious rules."

Steiner pursed his lips. What the hell had happened to the sweet, innocent little girl he remembered from last year? He motioned for her to sit down on the bed. When she stood there staring up at him defiantly he placed a hand on her shoulder and applied enough pressure to make her sit. He stood there over her, arms crossed across his massive chest.

"Here's how things are going to work from now on. Since you've proven that you can't be trusted you've lost that door. I'll think about getting you a new one IF you earn back my trust."

Cordelia attempted to stand to argue, but he pushed her back down to the bed.

"You go where I go. No arguments. I tell you to do something you better do it or you'll face the consequence."

"You going to spank me when I do bad," Cordelia asked, glaring up at him.

"I just might," Steiner growled. "You ain't too grown for me to toss you over my knee, little girl. Those are the rules. If you manage to earn back my trust I'll think about changing them. Now, go wash up. I'm calling for dinner. I expect you to be at the table in ten minutes." With that he left the room to find a take out menu.

Cordelia sat on her bed stewing. She hated her mother for shipping her off to be with her father, she hated her father for being such a hard ass and she hated life in general. She hauled herself up and headed into the bathroom to wash up like her father had told her to do. She knew that her make up had to be a mess from the crying.

* * *

Natalya listened at the door to her room as her father put away the groceries and then called her mother. She knew it was just a matter of time before he found out the real reason she was there.

"Hey, Maggie, why didn't you give me a heads up that Nattie was on her way here," Nash asked. "What do you mean…she…ran away? No, I didn't know. She didn't call me at all. I came home from shopping and she was here."

Natalya groaned and silently counted.

"NATALYA ROSE ANN NASH!"

With a sigh she exited her room, leaving her bag still packed on the bed. There was a 50/50 chance that her father would send her packing back to Detroit to work things out with her mother. No sense in unpacking until she found out his final decision.

"Yes daddy?"

"Don't you pull that innocent crap with me, little girl," Nash growled, his eyes as cold as ice. She had forgotten what a bear he could be when he was mad. "You ran away from your mother?"

"Dad, I can explain…"

"You better start," he cut her off, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mom and I…had a terrible fight."

"About?"

"My…boyfriend." Nash arched a brow. "She…um…kinda…caught us…doing things."

A vein began to throb in Nash's temple and his nostrils began to flare as his jaw clenched and unclenched. "What things," he demanded.

"Not sex, dad, relax," Natalya sighed. "We were just…"

Nash let out a relieved breath and then found his temper flaring again. "You were what, Natalya? Fondling each other?"

She made a face. "God, when you say it that way it sounds so dirty!"

"It is," Nash growled. "I don't…I don't even know what to think right now."

"Mom went nuts, dad," she pressed on. "I wasn't going to do anything with Jake. I swear!"

"Was HE aware of that," Nash asked, calming a bit. The look in his daughter's eyes told him that she was telling the truth. Natalya looked away from him. "Baby, you can't count on a guy to stop when you expect him to. Teenage boys are all hormones. Don't look at me like that. Your old dad remembers what it was like to be your age."

"Um…dad…Jake's…kinda…twenty five," she hesitantly informed him.

"Go to your room," Nash said. Natalya hung her head and obediently walked to her room. "And you're not seeing this boy again. Understood, young lady?"

"Mom already took care of that," Natalya replied before going into her room and closing the door. As she lay down on the bed she pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text message.

* * *

When Cordelia finally ventured out of the bathroom her father was setting food out on the table. She took a seat, watching as he quietly set out containers. He looked up from what he was doing and saw her staring at him.

"You still like Chinese food, right? I remember you used to like chicken chow mein."

"Chinese is fine," she replied, not in the mood to argue. She picked up the container and scooped out some food for herself. As she was about to dig in when the text message alarm sounded on her phone. She pulled it out to see who it was from.

_Hey C! Staying with dad. We gotta get 2gether soon. 3 N_

"That can wait," Steiner said snatching the phone from his daughter and pocketing it. "We're having dinner."

"It was Nattie, dad," she protested.

"I don't give a rat's ass if it was the damn Pope. Eat your dinner."

"She's staying with her dad," Cordelia replied, picking up her fork and pushing her food around her plate. "She wants to hang out. Could be good to have someone my own age around."

"I'll talk to Kev about that later. Eat your food."

They ate in silence before Steiner spoke up again.

"I talked to Traci. She's agreed to come with us tomorrow to help you pick out some new clothes." Cordelia opened up her mouth to protest, but he waved her off. "Not up for debate. I will not have my daughter walking around looking like a street walker.

With a sigh Cordelia nibbled on her food fighting the feeling that for the next three weeks she was pretty much in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nat," Nash called as he knocked on Natalya's door the next morning. He tried the knob, relieved to find it unlocked, and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and shook his daughter gently. "Honey, wake up."

"What's going on, dad," she asked sleepily.

"Scott called a little while ago. He's taking Cordy clothes shopping with Traci and Cordy requested your presence." She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Apparently she doesn't trust Traci's sense of style and wants the opinion of someone her own age."

"When are we meeting them?"

"Two hours," Nash smiled. "Come on. I made breakfast."

"Just coffee," Natalya yawned.

Nash arched a brow. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Face it, dad, I'm not the little girl you remember," she replied, tossing aside the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Cordelia," Traci said when the door was finally opened. "I'm Traci."

"Of course you are," Cordelia sighed, taking in the buxom brunette before her.

While she was dressed down in a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt the woman could not hide the fact that she was very well endowed.

"How much did you pay for those," Cordelia asked as she walked away to inform her father his friend had finally arrived.

"What?"

"Nothing. Dad, Traci's here!"

"Great. I'm almost ready to go," he called coming out of his room fixing his watch.

"Dad, a word?"

"Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. We'll be with you in a moment," Steiner said to Traci before following his daughter into her room. The scraps of broken door had been removed and tossed. The doorway was now wide open. "What's the problem?"

"You're kidding, right," Cordelia asked, making a face at her father. "You expect me to let that woman pick out my new clothes?"

"Delia, I don't have time for this today," Steiner sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand. He already had the start of a terrific headache.

Cordelia folded her arms over her chest. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"That is none of your damn business!" He took a breath and calmed himself down. "Traci is engaged, Delia. She's just a friend and I thought we could use a female opinion today."

"Fine." Her arms remained folded and she had a slight pout.

"Little girl, you are working my last good nerve," Steiner growled.

"How is that anything new?"

"Delia," he growled. "Go. We're gonna be late and Kevin hates waiting around."

"Everything all right," Traci asked standing as father and daughter headed to the door.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Cordelia replied, plastering a fake smile on her face as she headed out of the condo.

"I will wash your damn mouth out with soap next time I hear you curse," Steiner growled. Traci couldn't help chuckling. "Don't encourage her!"

"Oh Scott," Traci chuckled. "She's a teenage girl. She's testing her boundaries that's all."

"Really? Because I thought she was being a complete and total pain in my ass," Steiner replied, ignoring the death glare coming from Cordelia.

"Well, that too," Traci giggled following father and daughter into the elevator.

"It's official," Cordelia announced as the elevator dinged open. "I hate you both."

Steiner slipped his sunglasses on as they exited the building, shaking his head. He wondered if his daughter would ever go back to being the lovable, happy-go-lucky girl he remembered.

"She'll grow out of it, Scott," Traci reassured him. "I promise you she will."

He just grunted in response.

* * *

When Steiner pulled up in front of Nash's place he found Kevin and Natalya waiting on the porch. When the SUV pulled to a stop Cordelia threw the door open and hopped out, running to her friend.

"NATTIE," she squealed, practically deafening everyone in the car.

"CORDY," Natalya exclaimed.

The two girls hugged, happily chirping away at each other as they headed back to the car.

Nash went to the passenger side and opened the door, smiling at Steiner. "Look at that, Scotty. It's like they've never been apart."

"Would you two get in the damn car," Steiner called as the girls lingered outside chatting.

"How long has it been since they last saw each other," Traci asked as the girls climbed into the backseat.

Steiner and Nash looked at each other, both men trying to calculate the time the girls had been apart.

"About five years give or take," Nash finally answered. "Raelynn moved out to Jersey back in '04, right Scott?"

"Yeah," Steiner replied as he pulled into traffic. He looked into the rear view mirror and watched his daughter chattering away with Natalya for a while. It was the happiest he'd seen her since she arrived.

"You girls ready for a day of shopping," Traci asked with a wide smile.

"YEAH," both girls chirped happily, giggling as their fathers gave a loud groan.

"It doesn't have to ALL day, does it," Nash asked.

"Got someplace you need to be, dad," Natalya asked.

"Actually we have to be at the Impact Zone for a taping of Impact tonight," Steiner replied. "So I don't wanna be at the damn mall all day. Understood?"

"Wasn't my idea to go shopping," Cordelia replied.

"Why exactly are we going shopping, Scott," Traci asked. "I don't see anything wrong with Cordelia's clothes."

Steiner snorted. "That's the most decent clothes she owns and the shirt is mine!"

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," Cordelia huffed. She was clad in a pair of ripped up jeans and a Scott Steiner shirt tied in a knot. "And your shirt smells like ass. Did you wash this after sweating in it or did you just pull something from the dirty laundry pile?"

"Delia…"

"What pile? He probably just picked it up off the floor," Natalya chimed in, cutting Steiner off.

"Nattie, quiet." Nash reached out and gave Steiner's shoulder a squeeze. "You have three weeks to turn her around, bro," he said softly. Steiner just gave a quick nod.

"This is going to be a long day," Traci sighed as she sat back in her seat. She could already see how tense Steiner was. Nash was more laidback, but she knew he too had a temper.

* * *

"Where to first ladies," Nash asked.

"How about you and Scott go do some Christmas shopping while I take the girls to a couple of stores," Traci suggested. "I'll take the girls to some shops and then meet you in the food court for lunch say about one."

"Yeah, I need to pick up some things," Nash nodded.

Steiner stood silent, mulling over Traci's offer. He didn't exactly trust Cordelia to behave herself.

"Come on, Scotty, don't you have some items that Santa asked you to pick up," Nash persuaded.

Cordelia Natalya snorted, both girls shaking their heads at their fathers.

"We'll meet you in the food court," Traci said ushering the girls toward a clothing store.

"Santa," Natalya giggled. "Really? How old do they think we are?" Cordelia just snickered.

"They're your fathers, girls. You'll always be their babies," Traci said.

"More like an afterthought," Cordelia commented as she browsed a rack.

"Cordy…" Traci was cut off.

"Save it, Traci. You don't know about my dad or me." She snatched some clothes off the rack and went to a changing room.

Traci looked to Natalya for help. "It's not you. Cordy…she's….had a rough time with her parents' divorce."

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years," Natalya replied. "They split when she was six and she rarely gets to see her dad. I think that's why she gets into so much trouble all the time."

"Negative attention is better than no attention," Traci frowned.

"Exactly. Eventually Scott stopped going to the school when she caused trouble. I think that's when she gave up on her relationship with her father. Being here with him…well…it's pure hell for her."

"That's a real shame," Traci replied. She was about to add to it when she heard Cordelia call to them.

"What do you think," Cordelia came out of the dressing room wearing a red and black plaid school girl skirt that was hiked up so it barely covered anything and a black vest with no shirt underneath.

Traci's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "No. Absolutely not!"

"I think it looks cute," Natalya smirked.

"Don't help," Traci tossed over her shoulder as she went over to Cordelia and made her stand in front of the full length mirror outside the changing rooms. "Is this really what you want to project to people? What do you think guys think when they see this?"

"She's fun," Cordelia shrugged.

"Yeah, fun as in she's easy," Traci sighed.

"Isn't that the slut calling the kettle black," Cordelia grumbled.

Traci looked at her appalled by her words and then she smiled. "I get it. You see the huge knockers and you automatically assume I slept my way into the business, huh?"

"If the fuck me pump fits," Cordelia shrugged, attempting to hike the skirt up more.

Traci silently counted to ten before saying anything. "Honey, there's a difference between dressing sexy and dressing trashy. Do you want guys to respect you or do you want them to use you and toss you aside like yesterday's trash."

She went to a rack and grabbed a short sleeved white button down shirt. "Put this on under the vest and pull that skirt down." She all but shoved Cordelia into the changing room.

When she turned around Natalya was snickering. She shot her a look and the teen quieted. "What? She looked cute. I wouldn't wear it, but…" She stopped when Traci narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll shut up now."

"Good idea," Traci replied. It was going to be a long day if Cordelia kept this up. Now she understood why Steiner had been so hesitant to leave his daughter in her care.

A few minutes later Cordelia exited the dressing room. She had listened and pulled the skirt down. It now fell to just above her knees. She had the white shirt on under the vest, a couple of buttons left undone.

Traci smiled and nodded. "Much better. Your dad will have no problem letting you out of the house in that." She brought Cordelia over to the mirror. "And if you wear white knee socks with some sexy Mary Jane shoes and your hair in pigtails you'll have all the boys eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Chica," Natalya said smiling at her friend. "You SO have to let me borrow that one day."

Cordelia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She did like what she saw. Maybe Traci wasn't so bad after all. She was now looking forward to some more shopping and female bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nash and Steiner were surprised to see Natalya, Traci and Cordelia giggling as they toted several shopping bags each. He was even more shocked to see that Cordelia and Traci seemed to be getting along. He shook his head, women and shopping, it was the universal language for them apparently.

"I see you had a good time," Nash said motioning to the bags.

"They're mostly Cordy's," Traci replied setting her bags on a nearby chair. Steiner groaned and Traci laughed. "Don't worry, Scott, it didn't cost a fortune. We shopped on the clearance racks a lot."

"Relax, dad," Cordelia said placing her hand over his. "You'll be happy with what we got. I was thinking that maybe I could give my old stuff to the Knockouts. I don't know if they'd be interested though."

"Free clothes? Of course they'll be interested," Traci smiled and scanned the stands in the food court. "Let's get some food, girls. I'm famished."

"Me too," Natalya said hopping up from her chair by her father. Cordelia followed suit and the three walked away chattering a mile a minute.

Steiner looked at Nash, thoroughly confused. "That was Cordelia, right?"

"Scotty, don't question it. Just enjoy Cordy being happy and not getting into trouble." Nash picked up his cup and downed the rest of his soda.

When the girls returned to the table with their food Steiner watched his daughter as she chatted and giggled with Natalya and Traci. She seemed like such a different person. While he was happy to see her happy he feared that when they were alone she would revert back to her old attitude.

"We ready to go," Nash asked, pulling Steiner from his thoughts. Everyone was getting up to dump their trays.

"Actually, Traci, I need your help with something," Steiner called catching up with her. He led her away from the group to talk to her as they headed toward the escalator.

"What's that about," Cordelia asked Nash.

"Dunno. How about I take you girls for some ice cream," he offered. "You still like fudge ripple, Cordy?"

"Sure," Cordelia replied following Nash off the escalator and toward the ice cream shop on that level. She watched as Steiner and Traci headed toward Victoria's Secret in the opposite direction. "He's taking Traci into Victoria's Secret. Why is my father going into Victoria's Secret?"

"Come on, kid, let's get some ice cream, huh," Nash said wrapping an arm around her and leading her toward the shop.

"Why is my father going into a lingerie store," Cordelia demanded.

"I think that's something you need to talk to your father about, honey." He got the attention of one of the shop workers behind the counter and ordered ice cream for them all.

"Kevin, I don't see why you can't tell me," Cordelia insisted, refusing the cone he handed to her. "Is he some kind of cross dressing freak in his spare time?"

Nash choked on his ice cream. The thought of one of his closest friends being a closet cross dresser suddenly brought a very horrible picture to mind.

"If you won't tell me then I'm going to find out on my own."

"Cord, don't," Natalya said grabbing her friend by the wrist. She knew that if her father was uncomfortable addressing the issue with her then it must really be something that only Steiner should discuss with his daughter.

She pulled her friend away from her father and spoke in hushed tones. "Your dad obviously has a girlfriend that he's shopping for. Dad, doesn't want to step on any toes by telling you this. He thinks that Scott should tell you. Just let it go for now."

"Fine," Cordelia pouted.

"Come on, girls. Your ice cream is melting," Nash called. The two girls went back to him and accepted their ice cream, following him out to Steiner and Traci.

"Get everything you need," Cordelia asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah. We ready to go," Steiner asked.

"Sure thing, dad. Just as soon as you tell me why you were shopping in Victoria's Secret."

"Cordy," Nash groaned. "Just let it go, honey."

"We'll discuss this at home," Steiner replied coolly.

Cordelia glared at him a moment before spinning on her heel and storming out of the mall, tossing her ice cream cone in the trash on the way.

"That went well," Traci sighed.

Steiner just shook his head and headed out of the mall. The others followed close behind him.

The car ride was filled with tense silence. No one knew what to say to break the tension between father and daughter. They dropped off Natalya and Nash and then Traci before heading home.

The ride up in the elevator was even more tense if that was possible. Had it not been for the bags she had to carry Cordelia would have gladly taken the stairs up.

Finally unable to take the silent treatment anymore Steiner spoke as they entered his condo. "Delia, I bought a gift for my girlfriend. All right? That's why I was shopping in Victoria's Secret."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, I have a girlfriend."

"One of your 'freaks'?"

"There is a difference between Scott Steiner at home and the Scott Steiner in the ring, Cordelia."

"Is that a no?"

"Her name is Julie and you'll meet her soon," Steiner replied, ignoring the query.

"And you bought her trashy lingerie? Classy, dad."

"It's perfume, Delia."

"And you needed Traci's help with that? Yeah, right. Whatever," Cordelia grumbled, taking her bags into her room.

Steiner followed her, leaning against the doorframe and watching as she put her new clothes away and filled the shopping bags with the old clothes. He had to admit that Traci had done a great job in picking things out. Not a single piece of clothing she pulled out made him cringe and he was happy to see the more revealing items in her wardrobe going into the bag to be given away.

"We need to be at the Impact Zone soon," he finally said. "Hurry up." When there was no response he went to gather his things for the night's taping.

* * *

"Do I really have to be here," Cordelia asked as she followed her father into the arena.

"Remember what we agreed on, Delia," Steiner said nodding hello to a few people milling about the halls. "Where I go you go until you earn my trust."

"I'm going to find Traci to give this stuff away," she said spotting the Knockouts locker room. She didn't wait for his approval.

"She's still pissed, huh," Nash asked from behind Steiner.

"What gave you the first clue, Kev," Steiner grumbled.

"Don't worry. She'll hang out with the Knockouts for a while. Maybe they'll do each others' hair and nails and make up and chat and then she'll be cooled off."

"I should have mentioned Julie sooner," Steiner sighed as he tossed his bag in the corner of the Main Event Mafia locker room.

"Mentioned her sooner to who," Kurt Angle asked, looking up form the newspaper he'd been paging through.

"Cordelia," Nash replied.

"You need to put that girl over your knee, Scotty," Angle said folding the newspaper. He was in his gear already awaiting his match.

"Save it, Kurt. You don't have a little angel in Tyler you know," Nash replied.

"No, but we're not talking about Tyler now are we, Kev? By the way, where's Nattie?"

"With the Knockouts," Nash replied. "Not the point and you know it, Kurt."

Angle chuckled at being able to get a rise out of Nash. His phone began to ring and he excused himself to answer it.

"Scott," Nash began, but Steiner waved him off.

"I know. I have three weeks to turn her around."

"HE DID WHAT," Angle exclaimed startling both men. "No, keep him there. I'll be there as soon as I can be I'm in Florida right now." He hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of track pants and his MEM jacket.

"What's going on, Kurt," Nash asked.

"Tyler…I have to go. Tell Dixie…I had a family emergency." With that he raced out of the locker room.

"Wonder what Tyler did," Steiner mumbled, suddenly not feeling so bad about his daughter being the way she was. From the looks of how frazzled Angle seemed Tyler must have done something pretty big.

"Can't be good," Nash commented. "Did you see that vein in Kurt's temple? He's pissed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Did you hear, Nat," Cordelia asked joining her friend at the catering table.

"Hear what," Natalya looked up from the food.

"Apparently Kurt got a phone call about Tyler. He was arrested or something. Looks like we might be getting another playmate," Cordelia smiled.

It had been ages since she'd seen Tyler and couldn't wait to catch up with him. He'd been like the big brother she never had despite all three being the same age. He'd always looked out for the girls when they'd gotten together at events in the past.

"That's cool," Natalya shrugged and went back to grabbing something to eat.

Cordelia gave her a playful shove. "Don't you dare play coy. You know you can't wait to see him. I know you had a huge crush on him."

"Yeah, Cordy, when I was like eleven."

"And you're so mature at sixteen?"

"I happen to have a boyfriend…had a boyfriend." Natalya frowned at those words. "A man not a little boy."

"Nat, you…are you saying you bagged yourself an older man?"

Natalya smiled and pulled out her cell phone, pulling up some pictures of her boyfriend. He had shaggy brown hair, vivid blue eyes and a scruffy beard. Cordelia had to admit he was certainly attractive. The man looked almost like a model you see in billboard ads for designer clothes.

"He's twenty five and just…amazing." Her face took on a dreamy look moments before she sighed sadly. "But…when he found out how old I was…he wasn't very happy. Mom had a cow and dad…nearly had an aneurysm."

"Wow. Who would have thought that little old innocent Natalya Nash would hook up with a twenty five year old? So, did you guys do it?"

"No," Natalya frowned. "But I was certainly ready to…my mom kinda walked in on us…"

"Oh that's embarrassing," Cordelia groaned. "Well, don't worry, girlie, you're still young. You got loads of time for that."

"Says the old experienced one," Natalya teased.

"You rat," Codelia exclaimed and the two girls began to play fight.

Nash and Steiner watched the two giggling and couldn't help smiling. Neither one of them knew what the topic of conversation had been, but they couldn't deny that the girls being together was a good thing. They also couldn't help wondering what Tyler being added to the mix would do. The three had been as close as siblings for a while, but aside from texting and chatting online they hadn't seen each other in years.

* * *

When Kurt Angle arrived in Pittsburgh it was late. He wearily headed to the police station where his son was being held. He'd had a couple of hours while in the air to cool off, but the more he thought about it the more pissed he felt.

Stealing a car, joyriding and crashing said car…that couldn't be his son. Surely they were mistaken. Some other Tyler had done all of that. He entered the precinct and spoke to the cop behind the desk, who nodded and went to get his superior. Angle rested his head on his arms on the counter and waited.

* * *

"Angle," a cop called into the holding cell.

Tyler looked up from where he was sleepily staring at the floor. He shoved the wino who was leaning on his shoulder away and stood.

"You're lucky, kid," the officer said pulling him out of the cell and cuffing him.

"Are the cuffs really necessary, Phil," Tyler asked.

"Your father is here to get you," the officer addressed as Phil said, ignoring the question.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Tyler groaned. "Listen, Phil, I can stay and serve out a nice sentence if you'd like."

Phil tossed him a sidelong glance and shook his head. "Your father managed to pull some strings to make this go away. You're lucky your father is such a hero here, Tyler."

"Yeah, real lucky," Tyler mumbled as Phil dragged him along.

When they finally got to the front of the station house Angle was once again resting his head on his arms on the counter top. Phil uncuffed Tyler and shoved him ahead toward his father.

"Hi, dad," Tyler said tentatively.

When Angle lifted his head his blue eyes were cold as ice.

"Did you miss me," Tyler asked with a smirk, trying to ignore the feeling of dread from the look his father was giving him.

Angle grunted and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward the door.

"AH! DAD! ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! ARREST THIS MAN!"

"Shut up and get in the damn car," Angle growled as he shoved his son toward the passenger side.

Tyler didn't argue. He did as his father told him. Angle slid behind the wheel and started the car, pulling away from the curb and into traffic. The silence was killing Tyler, but he knew better than to anger his father more than he already was.

After driving for a while Angel began to chuckle. Tyler looked at his father wide eyed. He had no idea what he found so amusing.

"I was mocking Scotty and Kev. My son wouldn't get into trouble the way their daughters had. My son is a good kid." He began to laugh and then he grew serious. "Wasn't I an idiot?"

"Dad, I can explain…"

"You stole a car and went for a joyride, Tyler. As if that wasn't bad enough you crashed the car…into a cop car!"

"I'm fine, by the way, in case you're worried. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises, but I'll live."

"Keep up with your mouth and you won't live to see seventeen," Angle growled as he pulled to the curb at Tyler's house. His mother was sitting on the porch waiting.

"Mom, you shouldn't have waited up. I'm fine really you…" He was cut off by a bag being hurled at him. He caught it before it could hit his head. "Ma?"

"You're going to stay with your father until after the new year. I love you very much, Tyler, but I can't deal with you anymore." Before he could argue she went back into the house.

Tyler heard the locks clicking and the chain fall into place. He turned to his father, confused. His mother had never given up on him before. Granted he hadn't gotten into as much trouble as this before, but still….

"Get in the car. We have a flight to catch," Angle said tiredly.

"Yes, sir." This was going to be pure hell.

"Relax, Ty, you won't be alone. Cordy and Nattie are with their dads too," Angle said as he aimed the car toward the airport.

"Really," Tyler perked up a bit. It had been ages since he'd seen his partners in crime. He couldn't wait to see the girls again. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad winter break.

* * *

"Come on, Delia. It's time to go home," Steiner said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Dad…um…Nattie invited me over to hang out tomorrow at Kevin's place. Is that all right?"

Steiner smiled at her actually asking permission. "I don't see why not. Maybe Kurt will be back by then with Tyler and you kids can catch up."

"Thanks, dad," she said hugging him quickly before rushing to catch up with the Nashes. "Nat! Dad said I can come hang out!"

Steiner caught up to Nash and the two men smiled at the girls chattering away as they exited the building. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they had caused their mothers nothing but grief before coming to stay with them.

"I'll bring her by around one, Kev."

"Sure. Scotty, you're welcome to hang out too. They'll just be hanging out by the pool probably. We can bake ourselves in the sun."

"Ew," both girls groaned.

"No comments from the Peanut Gallery," Nash smirked. "It's my pool and if I want to bake in the sun I will."

"Just no banana hammock. Kay, Kevin?" Steiner chuckled. "That goes double for you, dad."

Steiner slung his arm around her shoulders, surprised when she didn't shove him away. "Darlin', I don't even own one." He laughed when she breathed a dramatic sigh of relief. "See you tomorrow afternoon, Kev," he called as they got into their respective cars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're not going in the pool, Nat," Cordelia said seeing her friend dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and a yellow T-shirt. "I brought an extra suit if you need it," she offered as she stripped and pulled on a hot pink and white polka dotted bikini.

Her father had been pissed that she had such revealing swimwear, but when she pointed out that it would just be her and Natalya by the pool he didn't put up much of an argument. He did however make a mental note to take her shopping again for more appropriate swimwear.

"I'm not going to be swimming," Natalya replied. "I…kinda…can't."

"What are you talking about," Cordelia furrowed her brow at her friend. "You taught me how to swim when we were younger."

Natalya sighed and rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt revealing a tattoo that spanned her upper arm and ended just before the elbow. It depicted a woman with her head thrown back in ecstasy while a dark haired female vampire fed on her. It was done portrait style in shades of black and gray. The only color in it was the crimson blood in the tooth holes on the woman and at he corners of the vampire's mouth.

Cordelia's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. That tattoo made her Kanji symbol look like an inkblot. Both girls heard footsteps in the hall and then a knock at the door.

"You girls decent?"

It was Nash.

"You can come in, dad," Natalya called rolling her sleeve back down. "Not a word to my dad," she hissed to Cordelia, who nodded.

Nash came in and took in the two girls. He frowned seeing his daughter not in a suit. "Nat, you're not swimming?"

"Don't feel up to it, dad. Cramps." She placed a hand over her stomach emphasize her point and he backed off, visibly uncomfortable with even the mention of the word cramps.

"All right. Just wanted to let you girls know that I heard from Kurt and he said he might bring Tyler by later. I thought I'd grill us up some grub. Any objections to burgers and dogs?"

"Nope," Cordelia smiled sweetly up at him. "Sounds good. Let's go, Nat. I wanna get in a couple of laps before Ty gets here." She took her friend's hand and they headed out to the pool.

* * *

"Kurt! You made it," Nash called seeing Angle making his way around the house to the backyard. Tyler trailed behind him looking bored and tired. The teen perked up seeing the girls at the pool giggling and splashing around. The three men watched as Tyler made his way over to the girls.

"Kurt, what the hell is your son doing," Steiner demanded.

Angle looked toward the pool and shook his head. "Apparently flirting with your daughters."

"He hasn't seen any recent pictures of the girls has he," Nash asked, he was quite amused by the situation.

"No. I don't think he has," Angle replied, more than a little amused.

All three men watched as Tyler sauntered over to the pool. Steiner and Nash knew that their daughters would recognize their old friend immediately. Tyler was just about the spitting image of his father. He had dark brown hair that was just a little shaggy and ocean blue eyes. He was just shy of six feet tall and had a muscular athletic build. Everything about him screamed Angle.

"Hello ladies," he called as he approached the pool. It was clear to both girls that he didn't recognize either one of them. "I was looking for my friends, but they don't seem to be here."

Cordelia tossed a look at Natalya, rolling her eyes at how slick Tyler thought he was. Natalya looking at the water lapping around her ankles and chuckled. She knew that Tyler was in for one hell of an awakening courtesy of Cordelia.

"Really? And what do these friends look like," Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia's kinda scrawny with knobby knees. She's got dark brown hair." Natalya stifled a giggle and Cordelia shot her a look over her shoulder to shut her up. "Natalya has hair like yours, but she's got these thick glasses and a face full of pimples." Natalya stopped chuckling at those words and grumbled under her breath.

"Give me your hand," Cordelia said with a sweet smile. "Help me out of the pool and I'll help you look for them."

"Anything for a pretty lady," Tyler smiled, holding out his hand for her.

She took it, wrapping her other hand around his wrist as she braced her feet on the wall of the pool. With a devious smile and wink to Natalya she gave a good tug like she was attempting to get out of the pool and yanked Tyler in. He went sprawling into the water with a large splash.

"Would either one of you be sing-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL?"

"He's about to find out who the girls are," Nash guffawed.

"What the hell, lady," Tyler sputtered. Cordelia and Natalya giggled as they watched him splashing around. "It's not funny!"

"You're such an assmunch, Tyler Angle," Cordelia snickered.

Tyler did a double take at her. "Cor…Cordy?" It had always been her nickname for him.

"Well, I ain't the queen of England," she giggled.

"You've filled out." He eyed her up and down, smiling appreciatively.

"Ew, you dork," Cordelia chuckled, splashing water in his face and slapping him upside the head.

"Hey! Quit that!" He splashed her back. Natalya sat there laughing at the two. "Cord, what is up with your hair?" He reached out and ran the purple and pink streaks through his fingers. She swatted his hand away.

"I wanted a change," Cordelia shrugged.

"So, you went emo princess on us?"

Natalya giggled and Cordelia glared at her. "What? It does look a little emo, Cord."

"Shut it, Nattie," Cordelia growled and then exchanged a quick look with Tyler, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "You know you look a little hot, Nat."

"Actually, Cordy, she looks a lot hot." Cordelia smacked him upside the head once again. "OW! Quit that!"

Natalya couldn't help laughing at the two. It was as if no time had passed since the last time they had been together. Her laughing soon turned to a surprised yelp as both Cordelia and Tyler grabbed a leg each and pulled her into the pool.

She splashed around and came up for air gasping. "You jerks," she exclaimed splashing the both of them with water. The other two laughed and splashed her back.

The fathers all watched as the three frolicked in the pool. It was like old times again. All three men were enjoying the laughing until Tyler picked up Cordelia and tossed her. Steiner grumbled as he watched Kurt Angle's son cop a feel on his daughter or so he thought.

"Delia, sweetheart, time to come out," Steiner said jumping to his feet. He grabbed a towel from a nearby lounge chair and carried it over to the pool steps.

"Dad, I was just starting to have some fun," Cordelia protested.

"Scotty, leave the kids alone," Angle called. "Come on. They're having fun."

"Your son is having a little too much fun with my daughter, Kurt."

"Dad," Cordelia groaned. "Oh…my…GOD! Do you honestly think that I'd let Tyler Angle in my pants?" Steiner cringed at the question. "Gross! That's be like fucking my brother!"

"Dude, sick," Tyler grimaced.

"Exactly!"

"Delia, out of the pool now," Steiner growled. "I want you to put on some decent clothes."

Cordelia gave a long suffering sigh, looking heavenward as if asking for strength. "Fine," she spit out. "But this is seriously gonna mess up my tan." She pulled herself out of the pool, Tyler and Natalya close behind her.

"Ty, you should change into your suit, son," Angle called.

"And don't track water through my house," Nash yelled to the children.

Steiner attempted to wrap up his daughter in the towel, but she snatched it away from him, glaring at him as he draped it over her shoulders. Steiner had to bite his cheek to keep from yelling at her, knowing she was doing this just to agitate him further.

"Scott, the kids were just having some innocent fun," Nash said as Steiner sat down.

"Have you forgotten what it was like to be a sixteen year old, Kev? I don't know about you, but I was one big walking hormone."

"Of course you were," Angle snickered. "You're the Big Bad Booty Daddy."

Steiner glared at Angle a moment before he replied, "Right now, Kurt, I'm just dad." He got up and headed into the house to check on the kids.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your dad," Tyler asked as he followed Natalya to her room.

"I don't know, Ty, early onset Alzheimer's," Cordelia replied. "He's had his panties in a twist since I got here."

"And the bikini doesn't help matters," Natalya said motioning for Tyler to head into the bathroom to change into his suit. He did and the girls headed into her room to change. She looked down at her soaked clothes and sighed. "You two suck. You know that right?"

"You gave us an opening, Nat. Did you think we wouldn't take it," Cordelia giggled.

The girls chattered away as they changed their clothes, both opting for shorts and T-shirts. Natalya was just pulling her shirt over her head when Tyler came barging in.

"Where do you want me to put my wet…" He stopped when Natalya squeaked and turned her back on him, pulling the shirt down the rest of the way. "DUDE! YOU GOT A TATT?!"

Cordelia groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Ty, she was just pretty much topless and you focus on the ink? What the hell?"

"Dude, she got a tatt!"

"Would you shut up," Natalya hissed, yanking him in the room and closing the door. "Yes, I got a tattoo." She rolled up her sleeve so he could see it.

"But how? You're only sixteen. No tattoo shop would do….you used a fake ID didn't you?"

"Duh," Cordelia replied, sitting on Natalya's bed looking very bored. "How do you think I got mine?"

"You got ink too?" Cordelia nodded. "Lemme see."

She looked to Natalya, who shrugged. Cordelia stood and turned around, rolling up her shirt. She heard him scoff and dropped her shirt, turning around to face him.

"What?"

"You call that ink? It's like a rubber stamp on your back. This," he said taking Natalya's arm and rolling up the sleeve. "This is ink." Natalya pulled her arm away and covered up the tattoo.

"And you have how many tatts? Oh that's right…NONE." She made a zero with her fingers.

"Dude, chill! It's cute!"

"Quit calling me dude," Cordelia yelled, going to smack him upside the head. He easily batted her hand away. "Boy, I will bitchslap you!"

"Dude! Not cool!"

"For the last time, Tyler, I am NOT a damn DUDE," Cordelia growled.

"Cord," Natalya gasped as she watched the events unfold as if in slow motion.

Cordelia whipped her shirt up, revealing that she did not have anything on underneathy. "Do dudes have tits?!"

Just as she did this and Tyler averted his gaze the door opened and they all heard Steiner's surprised grunt.

"Shit," Cordelia exclaimed and pulled her shirt down. "Hi, daddy."

"Little girl you are trying my last good nerve," he growled wagging a finger at her.

"I think I've gone blind," Tyler said.

Steiner whipped his head in the boy's direction. "And YOU. How DARE you look at my daughter like that. I have half a mind to tell your father what you were just doing."

"You give yourself way too much credit," Tyler mumbled.

"What," Steiner demanded.

"You only have an eighth of a mind," Cordelia finished Tyler's thought for him. He and Natalya tried desperately not to laugh.

Steiner glared at the three of them. "Outside now. ALL OF YOU!"

The teens obeyed leading the way out to where Nash and Angle were talking. Nash was just finishing off the burgers and hot dogs, setting the cooked food on the table. Both men saw the kids come out and then Steiner looking especially pissed.

"Food's done," Nash said. "Come on kids, dig in."

The three took seats next to each other, Cordelia between Natalya and Tyler. Steiner cleared his throat.

"Delia, why don't you come sit by me?"

"That's all right. I'm fine here," she replied reaching out to grab a burger.

Steiner stopped her. "I said come sit by me."

"What's your deal," Cordelia asked. "Why can't I sit with my friends? Are you determined to make my time down here a living hell? Because I gotta say BRAVO, dad. Mission accomplished."

"I don't want you sitting by him." Steiner thrust a finger at Tyler.

"What'd I do," Tyler demanded, his words garbled by the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, Scotty, what'd my dear son do," Angle asked setting aside his hot dog.

"He was getting a free peep show of my daughter's lady lumps," Steiner exclaimed, making Nash choke on his beer.

"Did your dad just quote a Black Eyed Peas song," Tyler leaned over and asked Cordelia.

"Yes," she groaned. "And they are officially no longer cool."

"Delia, I said sit over by me and I mean it. Do it now, little girl."

"How about I don't sit by anyone," Cordelia yelled. "GOD! You suck so hard it's not even funny!" With that she stormed into the house.

"Scotty, go cool off," Nash suggested. "I'll talk to her. Take a few laps in the pool. Have some food. Just for the love of Christ calm the fuck down."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go," Natalya asked.

"No, baby, I think I'll be fine."

Tyler finally ventured a glance at his father, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Say something," Tyler said. "You're creeping me out, old man!"

"So you were checking out Cordy's boobies?"

"Boobies? What are you five, dad? Call them breasts, sweater melons, tits, yabbos…what were we talking about again?"

Angle sighed and shook his head. "Focus, son. You were checking out Cordy?"

"Actually, Kurt," Natalya interjected. "Cordy kinda surprised him and Scott walked in on it." She went on to explain the situation when Angle arched a brow at her.

* * *

"Cordy," Nash said entering the living room where she sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on them.

"Did he send you in here to talk to me?"

"No," Nash said taking a seat next to her. "I volunteered."

"He's an ass," she sniffled.

"He's your father, honey."

"Can you adopt me? You've always been so much cooler than him." She brought her legs down and dangled them off the couch.

"I don't know about that," Nash replied. "You've never really seen me pissed, Cord. Trust me if you pulled half the shit you've been getting away with on me you'd be chained to the bed in a chastity belt."

Cordelia chuckled.

"He means well. It's just rough on him not seeing you for so long and then all of a sudden you look so grown. He still remembers you as his little girl and that's how you're always going to be with him."

"I just want to hang out with Nat and Ty and have some fun. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all," Nash replied, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "All I ask is that for the rest of the afternoon you kids keep the fun PG. Deal?"

"Deal," Cordelia smiled.

"Come on. Let's see if the savages left us any food," he said pulling her to her feet and leading her back out to the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the afternoon Cordelia stayed at the Nash house. It took some coaxing, but Angle and Nash were finally able to convince Steiner that Cordelia needed to be with her friends to have a chance to catch up and just be kids. Finally Steiner saw that he could use the alone time to ease the migraine that had cropped up the moment his daughter came to visit him and relented.

"So, ladies," Tyler said sitting cross legged on Natalya's bed. "We don't see each other in five years and neither one of you can send me a pic to keep me in the loop? Do you know how embarrassing it was hitting on you two? I mean…you're like my sisters."

"Yeah and it was a picnic for us too," Cordelia replied perusing the DVD collection by Natalya's TV. It was small since she rarely stayed long at her father's place. "Nat," she said holding up a movie and making a face. "When was the last time you updated this collection?"

"It's been a while. I've been busy with school and stuff so I haven't been able to visit dad as often as I'd like. Why?"

"101 Dalmations? Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast?" Cordelia held up the movies. A large chunk of the collection was Disney movies.

"I like them," Natalya said snatching them and setting them back in place.

"She's so cute, isn't she," Tyler teased.

"Adorable," Cordelia joined in.

"Oh bite me," Natalya replied, plopping down on her bed.

Tyler and Cordelia giggled before both hugged her. "We've missed you too, Nat," Tyler laughed.

"Hey, kids," Nash called coming to Natalya's door. "It's almost time for us to head out. Ty, Cordy grab your stuff so you can just head home with your dads after the show."

"Yay," Tyler and Cordelia both moaned.

"Come on, guys, you'll have all night to catch up while Scott, Kurt and I work," Nash said ushering the kids out to his car. All three hopped in the backseat and Nash chuckled, shaking his head. "What is this Nash's Taxi Service?"

"Yes," Natalya replied. "And don't expect a tip when we get there."

Nash laughed harder and started up the car, pulling out of the driveway as they headed to the Impact Zone.

* * *

Once there the kids were ushered into the Main Event Mafia locker room. They were re-introduced to Booker T. They then were introduced to Samoa Joe, who looked all three up and down appraisingly.

"So, you're the troublemakers," he said smirking.

"What makes you say that? I'm innocent," Cordelia replied, testing the waters with Joe. She knew that if he was Mafia he could very well be in charge of them at one point in time and she wanted him in her pocket.

"Innocent," Joe snorted. "Yeah, getting drunk at school, sneaking out at all hours of the day and night, nearly getting expelled from school and…oh yes, my personal favorite…nearly getting knocked up by some random guy I'm betting you never caught the name of is really innocent."

Cordelia's face reddened when she realized that Joe had her pegged. She glared at her father. "You told him my business?"

"Yes," Steiner replied. "I think Joe needs to know who and what he's dealing with in case he's ever tapped to play babysitter."

Cordelia grunted something under her breath and threw herself down onto the couch.

"Joe, big man," Tyler began. "Big fan here."

"That's great," Joe smiled and then grew serious. "But if you think that's going stop me from coming down on you with all the wrath and fury of the Nation of Violence should you step out of line you've got another thing coming."

"What'd I do?"

Joe circled the young man, eyeing him up and down. "Tyler Felix Angle. You've been in multiple fights at school. Your grades have been slipping." He stopped circling Tyler and thought a moment. "Oh yes and you stole a car and crashed it into a cop car. Am I warm?"

Tyler didn't say a word. He simply hung his head and plopped down next to Cordelia.

Joe turned his gaze to Natalya. "And you, Natalya Rose Ann Nash, you ran away from home. Shame on you." Natalya hung her head, not wanting to anger the Samoan before her. "Because your mother caught you fooling around with your twenty five year old boyfriend."

Natalya didn't say a word. She simply took a seat next to her friends.

"Now, kiddies, keep your mouths shut while your fathers, Booker and I have a meeting," Joe said turning his attention to the older men.

* * *

Later that night the three teens sat in the Main Event Mafia's locker room. All three took up a loveseat and watched uncomfortably as their fathers, Samoa Joe and Booker T unpacked their bags. None of them wanted to be present when the men started changing.

"I'm going to look around a bit," Tyler announced when he saw the men remove their jackets and begin to untuck their shirts.

"Us too," Cordelia said grabbing Natalya's hand and yanking her up to her feet.

"Don't go too far," Steiner called. He didn't want his daughter let loose backstage, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate for all of them to undress in front of the children.

"So, we're agreed," Cordelia asked. "No fucking with Joe?"

"Agreed," the other two replied.

As they said that Tyler caught sight of Alissa Flash and Hamada heading toward the women's locker room.

"Excuse me," he said following them.

"This oughta be good," Cordelia smirked, leaning against the wall as she watched Tyler shamelessly flirt with the women.

"Cord, he could get seriously hurt by those two," Natalya said.

"And? Man I wish I popcorn for this. Or a video phone. This would get a million views on YouTube!"

Both girls cringed when Alissa hauled off and slapped Tyler across the face. She leaned over to Hamada and whispered something to the woman moments before she too slapped Tyler across the face.

"So, I'll talk to you two lovely ladies later," Tyler called as they headed into the locker room, slamming the door behind them. He headed back to his friends, holding both cheeks where there were very distinct red handprints starting to form.

"What'd you say to them, Casanova," Cordelia chuckled.

"I asked that Alissa chick if she had a mirror in her pants because I can see myself in them," Tyler replied. Cordelia groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ty…have you ever even touched a breast," she asked.

"Hundreds of them," Tyler replied.

"Uh huh and those tired ass pick up lines work for you?" Tyler nodded. "Riiiiiight." She hooked her arm through Natalya's and led her away from him.

"What? They do work," Tyler called running to catch up with them. The girls just laughed as they continued on ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The girls continued on, giggling at Tyler who was distracted every now and then by the various Knockouts wandering around the hall. They had just rounded the corner when Suicide came out of a locker room. Cordelia stopped in her tracks, taken aback by the skull mask, but that was fleeting as he bent over to fix one of his kick pads.

She nudged Natalya and nodded in Suicide's direction. "I can get used to that sight," she whispered to her friend, who giggled.

"Oh yeah," Natalya giggled.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Tyler groaned.

"Struck out with any Knockouts lately," Cordelia sniped.

"Fuck you, Cordy."

"You wish, Ty."

"There you are," came Traci's voice moments later. "Frankie, honey, your match isn't until later."

Suicide straightened up and turned around to face his fiancée. He pulled his mask off to reveal Frankie Kazarian.

"Wow. And I thought the view from the back was awesome," Cordelia grinned. Natalya giggled.

"HOLY SHIT! CHECK OUT THE KNOCKERS ON THAT ONE," Tyler exclaimed and the slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Jesus, Ty! I don't think they heard you in China," Cordelia yelled slapping him upside the head. She then turned to Traci and Frankie, who looked taken aback. "You'll have to excuse Tyler, Traci. He was dropped on his head as a child." She turned her glare on her friend. "Repeatedly."

"You know these kids, babe," Frankie asked.

"Cordy is Steiner's daughter," Traci replied.

"This is Natalya Nash," Cordelia said, shaking hands with Frankie. "And the loudmouth with no filter in his defective brain is Tyler Angle."

"Wow. Mafia kids, huh," Frankie asked, shaking everyone's hands.

"Don't remind me," Cordelia groaned.

"Frankie is my fiancée," Traci smiled, ignoring Cordelia's comment.

"Damn it," Tyler exclaimed, making everyone stare at him. "Lack of filter thing," he chuckled nervously. "You're a lucky guy, Frankie. Traci is beautiful."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Traci smiled.

"Yeah, right up until he tries to cop a feel," Cordelia said. Natalya elbowed her in the side, though she was giggling.

"It was great meeting you two," Natalya said. "We really should find our fathers." She took Cordelia's hand and began to lead her away, before groaning and reaching back to grab Tyler by the ear.

"OW! Woman get off," he yelled, smacking her hand away.

Cordelia snickered. "Serves you right for staring."

"How could you not," Tyler exclaimed. "Man! I didn't know whether to motorboat them or milk them!"

"Ugh! You're disgusting!"

"Oh and you're so much better drooling over Frankie's ass like it was fresh melon you wanted to squeeze!"

"Cut it out," Natalya finally snapped stepping between her friends. "Neither one of you stood a damn chance with them. Just cut it out and grow the fuck up! God! If I have to listen to the two of you snipe at each other for the whole time we're here then I swear neither one of you will live to see seventeen!"

"All you had to say was shut up," Tyler replied to the rant.

Natalya let out a growl and stormed off.

"Jerk," Cordelia said shoving Tyler. "Nattie, wait up!"

"I'm the jerk? She threatened to kill us, Cord!" He watched the two girls run off and shrugged, scanning the halls for more Knockouts to talk to.

* * *

"Nat," Cordelia called finally catching up with her friend. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. Just…PMS I guess."

"Ah, I see. So, we're hating Tyler today? I can get behind that."

Natalya laughed.

"Excuse me, ladies."

Both girls turned to see Chris Sabin looking to pass them. Cordelia smiled wide.

"You're excused, cutie."

Sabin chuckled. "You girls new here or something?"

"Or something," Cordelia replied.

"And we really need to be going," Natalya said grabbing Cordelia and all but dragging her away.

"He was friggin' hot as hell," she hissed to her friend.

"Yes, and too old for you."

"Says the chick who was banging a twenty five year old."

"Hey! I never banged him," Natalya exclaimed and then her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Let's go find Tyler."

* * *

Steiner made his way to the catering table and was grabbing a bottle of water when he heard Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin talking.

"Did you see that new chick," Sabin asked.

"Which one?"

"I guess her gimmick is punk princess or something. She has black hair with purple and pink streaks," Sabin replied.

Steiner's ears perked up.

"Man she was fucking hot. She had this tight little ass."

"Yeah? How were the tits?"

Steiner cleared his throat finally. "Before you answer that you might want to consider that she's someone's daughter."

Both men looked at him questioningly.

"Why would we care," Sabin asked.

"Because that tight little ass you were admiring…belongs to my sixteen year old daughter, asshole," Steiner growled, snatching up both men by their shirt collars. "And you both will stay the fuck away from her or I'll castrate the both of you with my bare hands." He shoved them into the table and stalked off.

"Holy shit," Alex groaned, fixing his shirt.

"I know." Sabin straightened his shirt. "How the fuck did Steiner have a daughter that hot?"

"Chris…" Alex stopped himself. "Just be careful. She's sixteen, dude. That's jailbait."

"I'm not a moron, Alex."

"Just remember to think with big Chris not little Chris," Alex replied.

"You mean bigger Chris, right? Because I don't have a little Chris," Sabin said. Alex just rolled his eyes and walked away from his friend.

* * *

"Kids," Nash called spotting the three teens, who had just met back up. "Come on back to the locker room. We need to talk to you."

The three followed him and sat down on the couch. Angle and Steiner were there as well as Abyss.

"Kids, this is Abyss," Steiner said.

"They can call me Chris if they want," Abyss interjected.

The teens turned their attention to him and quirked a collective brow.

"Chris will be staying with you guys until we get back from the ring," Angle explained.

"Dad, seriously?"

"It's for your own good," Nash explained. "Chris will keep you guys out of trouble."

Before anyone could argue the three men left leaving the teens alone with Abyss, who scooped up a box that none of them had noticed at his feet.

"I brought all sorts of things for us to do," Abyss said excitedly as he rummaged through the box. "I brought construction paper and glitter and glue and safety scissors." He chuckled as he continued to go through the box. "I have Spongebob DVDs too."

Cordelia leaned over to Tyler and whispered, "Does he think we're five?"

"Probably. Look at him, Cordy, he's seven foot of fucktard."

"And if you get bored I brought some books," Abyss continued on. "You guys like How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Twas the Night Before Christmas, right?"

This was going to be a LOOOOONG night. All three kids sunk lower in their seats and groaned as Abyss continued to drone on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tyler and Natalya both jumped when their phones vibrated on their hips alerting them both that they had a text. Pulling them out they both checked the message. It was from Cordelia, who sat between them on the couch.

_We need to get away from this freak._

Natalya quickly replied.

_How?_

_Distraction. Shouldn't be too hard with him._

It was from Tyler.

The three looked at each other and flashed a devious smile. Abyss was blissfully unaware of the plot afoot as he happily pulled out coloring books and crayons. He had just pulled out a yellow crayon, intent of coloring a page with Spongebob and Patrick catching jellyfish.

"Chris," Cordelia said pulling Abyss' attention away from his task. "I need to use the little girls' room."

Abyss shook his head no vigorously. "Your father's were adamant that you stay in the locker room where I can keep an eye on you."

"But I really need to pee," Cordelia whined, bouncing her left knee and squirming on the couch. "I could get a kidney infection if I hold it for too long."

"Dude, I'm not in the mood to be pissed on here," Tyler spoke up. "Let the girl go pee."

Abyss sighed, shoulders slumping. He didn't want their fathers to be upset with him. He also didn't want to be the reason a teenage girl soiled herself or worse got a kidney infection.

"We'll all go," Abyss finally said, rising from where he sat on the floor. "Yes, it'll be refreshing to all go pee. That way I can keep an eye on all of you."

"Um…you can't come in the ladies room," Natalya pointed out, ignoring the initial creep factor of Abyss wanting them all to go pee.

"No, but they're right next to each other," Abyss replied, opening up the door for the kids. "Let's go."

"Well, this just might be easier than I thought," Tyler muttered to the girls as the exited the locker room ahead of the large man. "Go with me on this, ladies." The girls gave an almost imperceptible nod. "OMG!"

"What," Abyss gasped, wide eyed.

"Was that Spongebob?"

Abyss chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no. You're not going to get me with that one, Tyler. My therapist said that not everything on TV is real. Spongebob is just a cartoon and so is Quagmire and Peter Griffin."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak and then closed it taking in what the larger man had just said.

"I saw it too," Cordelia agreed, her ruse of having to pee forgotten now. "Didn't you, Nattie?"

"Yes! Big and yellow. He ran that way," Natalya played along, pointing down the hall and to the left.

"Really?" Abyss stared down the hall, clearly torn about running after 'Spongebob'. "You all saw him?" The three teens shook their heads. "Wait here. I'll be right back. I just have to have a peek!" With that he took off down the hall.

"Wow. Didn't know the big man could move so fast," Tyler commented.

"Look at him. He's hauling ass," Cordelia chuckled.

"Yeah, that's great," Natalya said pulling her phone from her belt, checking the message. "You guys can stand around and wait for him to come back, but…uh…I have other plans." With that she headed away from her friends.

Tyler and Cordelia exchanged confused looks.

"Did she become a drug dealer all of a sudden," Tyler asked. Cordelia shrugged. "She just got a text and took off."

"We gonna stand here like morons or are we gonna follow her?"

"Lead the way," Tyler replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, taking him by the wrist and leading the way in the direction their friend had gone. They just caught her making her way out through a side door to the building. They kept their distance and followed as close behind as they could without being detected.

Just as they came outside they spotted Natalya greeting a tall, muscular man. His brown hair was slicked back from hid face, but Cordelia recognized the man from the picture Natalya had shown her. She gasped in disbelief.

"Who's the pretty boy?"

"Nattie's boyfriend…uh…ex-boyfriend," Cordelia replied and then wanted to amend that sentence further when the man wrapped his arms around Natalya and lowered his face to hers, capturing the redhead's lips.

"Ex?" Tyler felt a sudden surge of jealousy as he watched the man kissing his friend. "Doesn't look like an ex, Cordy." He turned away from the scene when Natalya was pushed back into the wall and the man's hands began to wander. "Does that look like an ex to you?"

"It's complicated, Ty," Cordelia said. The jealousy she saw in her friend's eyes told her he would do something rash if she wasn't careful.

"Complicated how?"

Cordelia's gaze flitted between Natalya and Tyler. "He's twenty five, Ty. Remember what Joe had said," she finally said. "Her mother found out about it and freaked. Nattie ran away. That's why she's staying with her father."

"So, essentially what's going on here is…illegal," Tyler asked, his mouth curling into a devious smirk.

"Ty…don't," Cordelia pleaded.

"It's for her own good, Cord." He cast one last glance at Natalya, as her boyfriend's hands had now slipped under her shirt. "She is so dead." With that he headed back inside.

"Tyler, think about this," Cordelia called as she tried to follow him. His legs were longer and he was faster and soon he pulled away from her. "Damn it, Tyler, this isn't about what's right for Nattie and you know it! YOU DICK!"

Tyler heard her, but ignored the urge to exchange insults and pressed on. He found Steiner just exiting the tunnel. The Mafia had finished their in ring promo and were heading to the back slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here," Steiner demanded. "That moron Abyss let you kids wander?"

"That's not important right now, sir," Tyler replied. "Is Kevin right behind you by any chance?"

"I'm here, Ty. What's up," Nash announced coming through the tunnel with Booker, Joe and Angle right behind him.

"It's Nattie, sir," Tyler replied. Nash's eyes flashed concern. "You see…she got a text message and then took off." He neglected to mention that they had tricked Abyss into letting them out of the locker room. "And Cordy and I followed her. She…"

"She what, son," Nash asked grasping Tyler's shoulders to make him meet his gaze.

"She met this guy. He looks older. I think he's the guy she was dating. They seemed pretty cozy. I swear he was tongue raping her face."

Angle groaned and swiped his hand down his face at his son's words. "Ty, are you sure," he asked.

"Positive, dad. Cordy saw it too."

Just as he mentioned her name Cordelia finally caught up with Tyler.

"Delia is what Tyler saying true," Steiner demanded.

"Dad, I…"

"Tell the truth," Steiner practically growled. "Is Nattie with her boyfriend?"

Cordelia hung her head and nodded.

"I will kill the bastard," Nash growled and took off.

"Kev, hold up," Joe called running after him. The rest of the Mafia were quick to follow.

"We'll deal with you two later," Angle called, shoving Steiner ahead of him.

Cordelia turned to glare at Tyler, her hazel eyes blazing. "How could you do this? What has Nattie ever done to you?"

"Simmer down, Cord. It's for her own good," Tyler replied.

"You smug bastard," Cordelia growled and threw a punch.

Tyler dodged it, catching her fist and sticking his tongue out at her.

"This has nothing to do with what's good for Nattie and everything to do with you being a jealous idiot," Cordelia yelled, yanking her hand back and aiming another punch at him.

He quickly dodged that one too, jogging backwards a bit. "I'd love to sit here and debate the issue with you, Cordy, but I have a fireworks show to catch." With that he spun on his heel and ran off to watch what he hoped would be a massacre.

"JERK," Cordelia screeched and stalked off in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Natalya finally broke the mind numbing kiss, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"I missed you so much, baby," Jake said.

"But I thought…that you never wanted to see me again," Natalya replied, pulling away as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"I know what I said, Nat, but that was before…I had to live without you. It's been hell, baby. I miss your smile and your eyes and…your sweet voice," he said reaching out and making her turn around. "I was an idiot. Forgive me?" He pouted at her and gave her big blue puppy dog eyes.

She tried not to look at him, but failed miserably, stealing glances at him. His lip was now exaggeratedly jutting out and she couldn't help giggling. "Jerk," she hissed and smacked him playfully.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I love you," Jake said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He captured her lips once again.

By this time Nash had made it to where they now stood pressed up against the wall groping each other. The rest of the Mafia made it out shortly after Nash. Tyler brought up the rear.

"Kev," Joe said stepping between the scene and the larger man. "Just calm down a little." Nash glared down at him, his eyes blazing. "I know that's your daughter, but if you kill this kid then who will take care of her while you're in jail?"

"That's how you're trying to talk him out of this," Angle growled. Joe looked at him and shrugged.

Natalya giggled. "Jake, stop that!"

Nash shoved Joe and Angle and stalked over to the unaware couple.

"Yes, Jake, stop it," he growled.

Natalya gasped. "Dad!" She spun around and saw the whole Mafia standing there along with Tyler, who looked entirely too happy.

"So, this is Jake, huh," Nash asked, appraising the young man before him.

"Mr. Nash," Jake said smiling and offering a hand. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Nash was staring a hole through him. "It's so nice to meet you, sir."

Natalya slapped a hand to her forehead. He was gorgeous, but seriously not very smart.

Nash looked down at the proffered hand and smiled a smile that would have made Samoa Joe's blood run cold. "Good to meet you too, Jake," he said accepting the hand.

Jake's smile fell, replaced by a silent scream of agony.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck you're doing with my daughter, Jake," Nash asked, continuing to squeeze the younger man's hand.

Jake groaned, dropping to a knee.

"S..sir, I was…AHHH!"

"Choose your words carefully, Jake," Nash warned, scarily calm.

"I was…ah…just…coming to…oh…visit, Nattie, sir," Jake ground out. "Oh God I you're breaking my hand."

"Jake," Nash said pulling the young man up to his feet and releasing the now crushed hand, slinging his arm around Jake's shoulders. You could practically see Jake's hand throbbing. "Are you aware of how old my daughter is?"

"Dad," Natalya protested.

"Quiet, Nattie. Jake, go on."

"Y…yes sir," Jake replied.

"Good. How old is Natalya?"

"S…six…sixteen, sir."

"Sixteen. Yes, you are absolutely correct, Jake." He gave the younger man a squeeze. "And do you know what you win?"

"N..no."

"A trip to jail for statutory rape if I ever catch you around my daughter again," Nash replied. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…yes, sir."

"Let me make it easy for you, Jake, so you don't decide to go behind my back and do something really stupid." He looked at his daughter to make sure she was paying attention. "If I catch you with my daughter again…I'm going to make you wish a broken hand was the only problem you had. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here before I rip your damn head off," Nash said releasing Jake.

Jake took one look at Natalya and then at Nash and ran off, practically screaming the whole way.

"That's it," Tyler exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna kill the jackass!"

"Ty, let's go," Angle said trying to shove his son back into the building.

"Fuck no! I wanna watch!"

"Tyler Felix, this is between Kevin and Natalya," Angle said shoving Tyler once again. "When did you get so damn strong?"

"The better question is when did you get so weak, old man," Tyler chuckled as he fought his father every step of the way.

Angle's eyes narrowed to slits and he reached out and grasped Tyler's ear firmly. "Let's go!"

"CHILD ABUSE!"

"When I get my hands on you you're gonna wish he abused you, Tyler Angle," Natalya practically screeched.

"Natalya," Nash said getting her attention. "You have some explaining to do, young lady." He motioned toward the door that Angle had just dragged Tyler through. The rest of the Mafia had headed back inside once Jake had scampered off.

Natalya hung her head and led the way inside. She knew that the fact that her father was so calm meant that he was waiting until they were behind closed doors. She also knew that Tyler better sleep with one eye open.

* * *

Cordelia stalked down the hall and threw herself into a chair in catering. She knew that Tyler did the right thing in alerting Nash to what Natalya was up to. What she couldn't wrap her head around was how he could take so much pleasure in the thought of their friend getting into trouble.

She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Frustrated tears slid down her cheeks. She really felt for Natalya. If she was ever allowed out of the house again it would be a miracle.

She looked up when she heard hushed voices arguing. She saw Shelley and Sabin arguing and couldn't help noticing that Alex was gesturing emphatically at her. She wiped the tears away, sniffling. It was then that Sabin realized that she was watching him.

"You all right," he called as he pulled away from Alex and took a seat by her.

"Fine," she replied, sniffling and accepting the napkin he offered her. She dabbed her eyes as he sat there smiling at her.

"Chris, we really need to talk about that thing," Alex said, trying to save his friend from mortal danger.

Sabin ignored him. "You know, I've never known a chick to burst into tears for no good reason…unless they're PMSing. Oh God, you're not PMSing…are you?"

Alex slapped his forehead. Cordelia giggled and shook her head, casting a quick glance at Alex who looked none too pleased. Seeing that his friend wasn't going to be swayed from his decision Alex stomped off.

"I'm not PMSing," she finally said. "I'm Cordelia, bye the way. We never did get properly introduced. What's his issue?"

Sabin shrugged. "Stick permanently embedded up his ass." Cordelia again giggled. "So, what's with the waterworks?"

She rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Just an idiot friend of mine. It's nothing important."

"Delia, there you are," Steiner called just as Sabin was reaching out to wipe away a mascara streak. Hearing the larger man's voice he yanked his hand back. Steiner glared at the younger man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was…I just…" Sabin stammered, not sure how to complete the sentence.

"Dad, he was just cheering me up. It was innocent," Cordelia said standing.

"It better stay that way," Steiner replied, staring pointedly at Sabin. "Come on, baby. You should be in the locker room."

"Bye," Cordelia said, waving to Sabin, who watched her following her father away. "Do you mind if I hang out with Traci, dad. I really don't want to be around Tyler."

"Dude, don't," Alex warned. He'd seen Steiner making his way over to where Sabin and Cordelia sat talking and made his way over, prepared to defend his friend if need be.

"Don't what, Alex?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Alex growled. "You're already thinking of ways to get her into bed. She's sixteen, Chris. Jail bait."

"I know that, Alex," Sabin replied scowling up at his friend. "I am capable of just being friends with women."

"Yeah, until you fuck them or say something to fuck things up," Alex rolled his eyes. "And she's not a woman, Chris, she's a child."

"Whatever," Sabin replied, standing and walking off with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't expect me to help you when Steiner is killing you," Shelley called after his friend, but he knew he would despite what he'd said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"OW! Dad, seriously," Tyler growled, slapping his father's hand away. "Why is it always the ear?"

"Shut up and stay here," Angle replied shoving Tyler into the locker room.

He and the rest of the Mafia had left Nash to admonish Natalya in private, but the big man had stormed out of the locker room just moments before Angle deposited Tyler. "I need to go calm Kevin down."

"I really love these conversations we have, dad," Tyler called. "They're awesome!"

He turned around and headed toward the couch, stopping in his tracks when heard the door close and then lock. He spun around and found Natalya leaning against the door, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hello, Tyler," she said in the creepiest voice he'd ever heard his friend use.

"Nattie, hi…uh…looks like we're roomies," he chuckled nervously.

The look in her eyes scared him more than anything his father could ever do to him.

"Uh…no hard feelings right? I mean…you really shouldn't be….dating a guy like that anyway. He's only after one thing and…" He snapped his mouth shut and gulped loudly.

She continued to glare at him, not saying a word. It was amazing to Tyler how much she resembled her father when she was angry. Her crystal clear blue eyes burned with fire. He opened his to speak once again and she finally decided to speak.

"Shut your sorry mouth," Natalya growled. "You're the one who ratted me out? I should have known. Cordy wouldn't dare."

"Yeah because she's a big old ho," Tyler exclaimed and then slapped a hand over his mouth realizing what he'd just said about their best friend. "I didn't mean it!"

That was all he could get out before Natalya advanced on him. She intended to show him what hell was truly like and there wasn't a parent in sight to stop her.

* * *

"But I really don't want to be around Tyler right now, dad," Cordelia whined as she followed her father to the Main Even Mafia locker room.

Steiner glanced over his shoulder, arching a brow. "Delia…Tyler did the right thing."

"But not for the right reasons," Cordelia tossed back. "I get it. Kevin needed to know that Nattie was sneaking around behind his back with her boyfriend, but that's not why Tyler did it."

Steiner stopped walking and looked at his daughter. "Why did he do it?"

Cordelia sighed, raking a hand through her raven locks. "Even a blind man can see that Ty's into Nattie, dad."

Steiner grunted and shook his head. "I don't want to discuss this anymore. You're sitting your ass in that locker room and…" He stopped talking when they heard the sound of furniture being tossing around and someone screaming.

"Is that…Tyler….screaming like a girl," Cordelia asked.

Steiner took off running toward the locker room door and yanked it open. Cordelia was hot on his heels. What they found shocked Steiner and made Cordelia turn away for fear of bursting out laughing at the scene.

Natalya was perched on Tyler's back, one arm had the arm that wasn't pinned under his body hooked into almost a hammerlock while her free hand had a clump of shaggy brown hair pulling his head back. Tyler's face was a silent mask of pure agony. Around the two the locker room looked like a tornado had blown through.

"Delia! Help me get her off of him," Steiner growled, grabbing his daughter by the back of her shirt collar and tossing her into the locker room.

"Nat," Cordelia called, going to her friend. "Let him go. He's not worth it!"

"Yeah…Nat…I'm not worth it," Tyler groaned.

"Come on, honey, let him be," Steiner coaxed.

"Yeah, let me be, Nat," Tyler whined.

"Son, don't help," Steiner hissed.

Natalya eyed both Steiner and Cordelia a moment before she smacked Tyler's face on the ground just hard enough to give him a good headache and released her hold on him. She climbed off him and plopped onto the couch, the only piece of furniture that hadn't been completely overturned.

Tyler sat up, rotating his shoulder and groaning as he felt the bones grind back into place. He then checked his face to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Satisfied that stitches wouldn't be needed he stood and turned his attention to where Cordelia was trying to calm Natalya down.

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me!"

"I'll show you crazy," Natalya yelled jumping up off the couch. Cordelia tried to hold her back, with little success. Tyler yelped and jumped behind Steiner.

"Nattie, go cool off," Steiner growled, trying to pull Tyler off his back.

"Come on, Nat. Let's go see if Traci is free," Cordelia said looking to her father for approval. He gave her a nod as he continued to try to pull Tyler off his back.

Cordelia took Natalya by the arm and led her out of the locker room, closing the door behind them. They walked for a bit in silence before Cordelia was unable to keep it in any longer and began to laugh, practically doubling over. Natalya looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

"Cord?"

"I'm…sorry," Cordelia panted. "But do you realize that you've got Tyler Angle scared shitless? An ANGLE is afraid of little ol' you!" She guffawed, slapping her knee as she doubled over laughing.

"Cord, I'm not in the mood for this," Natalya replied, shaking her head and walking away.

Cordelia sobered up as she watched her friend storm off. "Nat, come on. It's funny." Natalya ignored her and continued on her way. "Nat?" Cordelia gave a groan, tilting her head heavenwards.

* * *

Natalya was still pissed. She knew that what she had been doing was wrong, but…she was tired of being such a goody two shoes. She wanted to be the bad girl for a change. She wanted to be more like her friends. To be able to fit in with them. In retrospect…they were probably not the best role models to have.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Lacey Von Erich standing in front of her. She practically knocked the leggy blonde down.

"Watch where you're going," Lacey sniped.

"Excuse me," Natalya said, her temper flaring once again. "Maybe you shouldn't stand in the middle of the hall, you stupid bitch."

"What did you just call her," Madison exclaimed, rushing out of a nearby room. She had paper tucked into her collar and her face was half made up.

Of course they were getting their hair and make up done.

"Yes, what did you call our dear friend," Velvet demanded. Her face had no make up and her hair was in large rollers.

"I called her a bitch," Natalya replied not backing down.

Velvet chuckled, shaking her head. "And who are you sweetheart? Some mid-carder's whore?"

"You're one to talk," Natalya replied. "Tell me, ladies, do you get paid by the hour?"

"You little freak," Lacey exclaimed, slamming Natalya into the wall. The three women converged on her, taunting her.

"Not so mouthy now, are you little girl," Madison growled.

"Maddie, is this a girl? I can't tell under the boys clothes," Lacey jeered, pulling at Natalya's Metallica shirt and baggy jeans. The others cackled.

"You really don't want to do this," Natalya said, through clenched teeth. She was trying furiously to get away from them, but Lacey was surprisingly strong.

"And why's that," Madison cackled.

"You three idiots have no idea who my father is."

"You gonna sic daddy on us," Lacey teased.

"Pray tell me, what troll spawned you," Velvet asked, taking a few strands of Natalya's hair in her hands and letting them run through her fingers. "What freaktard would claim a daughter with such hideous hair?"

"Kevin Nash."

The voice belonged to Tyler. Natalya both thanked her lucky stars and cursed her rotten luck. The Beautiful People released Natalya and turned their attention toward Tyler. Cordelia stood with him, hands on her hips and hazel eyes blazing.

"Hey, Mean Girls, how about you go pick on someone who CAN'T get you fired," she growled.

"And who the hell are you two," Velvet demanded.

"Tyler Angle." He slid his arm around Cordelia's shoulders. "And this is my good friend Cordelia Steiner. That right there," he continued, pointing to Natalya, who was making her way toward them. "Is Natalya Nash. We're your worst nightmare, ladies."

Lacey scoffed. "Yeah right. What can you do?"

Cordelia shrugged Tyler's arm off and stepped forward. "Why don't you try and lay a hand on us and find out?"

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned their attention and saw Angelina Love heading their way.

"You three causing trouble again?"

"No," Velvet replied, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another beating from her former friend and tag partner. "Come on, girls. We need to get our hair and make up done."

"Velvet," Angelina called as the three women headed back toward the room they'd been in.

Velvet turned around and looked at her as Lacey and Madison went on ahead of her.

"Make sure they do something about those dark circles and crow's feet, sweetheart. TV isn't so kind with stuff like that."

Velvet let out a strangled shriek and stormed back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Angelina chuckled before turning her attention toward the teens. "Don't worry about them, guys. They give you trouble just let me know and I'll set them straight."

"We can handle ourselves," Cordelia replied, still pissed from the altercation.

"I have no doubt, Little Mama Pump," Angelina laughed. Cordelia made a face at the nickname.

"Cordy," she replied. "Please don't ever call me that again."

"Sorry," Angelina smiled holding out her hand. "You've got your father's temper. Angelina," she said as Cordelia shook her hand.

"We know who you are," Tyler said in an almost dreamlike voice.

Angelina turned her attention to him and saw that he was staring at her ample chest. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of his daze.

"Do all the Knockouts have such…" He held his hands up in front of his chest, miming breasts. All three women shot him a look warning him to think twice about what he was about to say. "Lovely smiles?"

"Yeah, that's what you were gonna say," Cordelia scoffed.

"You're cute," Angelina said winking at him. "Too bad you're not legal."

Tyler bit back a groan and forced a smile.

"Thanks for your help, Angelina," Natalya finally spoke up.

"No prob. See you guys around." With that Angelina walked off.

"Thanks for the help, Cordy," Natalya said and then turned an icy glare on Tyler. "You too." With that she spun on her heel and walked off back toward the Mafia locker room.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me," Tyler asked.

"Maybe…if she gets a head injury and can't remember," Cordelia replied with a wry smile as she followed her friend.

Tyler groaned. This was going to be a long winter break. He all but dragged his feet back to the Mafia locker room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, how much longer are you grounded for," Cordelia asked the next night as the three teens sat in the locker room.

Their fathers were conferring in the corner and that worried them. When the men broke Nash tossed a look over his shoulder at the kids before leaving.

"Until I'm thirty," Natalya replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"That sucks," Tyler chimed in, looking up from his PSP.

"No one asked you, snitch."

Tyler glanced up and saw Natalya shooting him a death glare before he went back to playing God of War.

"Nat, he said he was sorry," Cordelia said. "Can't you find it in your heart to…" She stopped talking when Natalya glared at her and held up her hands in surrender. "It was just a thought. I mean you would think after you had him screaming like a little girl you would have let it drop."

They all heard a snort come from where Steiner and Angle stood talking amongst themselves before Steiner started choking on the water he'd been drinking. Angle just shook his head, clapping Steiner on the back. Cordelia couldn't help smiling. She'd actually made her father laugh, though he was trying to hide the fact.

When she looked at Tyler he was glaring at her. "You think you're going to scare me with that look, Ty? I live with a frickin' silverback gorilla!" She pointed to her father, who had stopped choking now and was scowling at her.

"Delia," Steiner warned.

"Relax, dad, it was a joke."

"Kids," Nash said coming back into the locker room. He had Eric Young and Rob Terry trailing behind him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Cordelia grumbled.

"More babysitters. Great," Tyler muttered, forgetting his anger toward Cordelia for the moment. "Jesus. The big one looks dumber than Abyss."

"This is Eric Young and Rob Terry," Nash explained. "Scotty, Kurt and I have a six man tag in a bit. These gentlemen will be making sure you don't get into any trouble."

He looked pointedly at his daughter before turning his attention toward Young and Terry.

"They are not to leave this room. We're counting on you guys." With that Steiner, Angle and Nash left the room.

The kids were left staring at the two men before them. Eric smiled, taking a seat across from the couch. Big Rob just lingered menacingly behind him.

"So, introductions," Eric said. "You know who we are. What are your names?"

"Tyler. The redhead who is shooting me death glares is Natalya and the one with the emo hair is Cordelia."

"What're you playing, Tyler," Eric asked, his mouth curling into a smirk when Cordelia flipped the teen off for the emo hair comment.

"God of War," Tyler replied. He glanced at the girls, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face. "You play?"

Natalya just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Cordelia gave a slight nod that she understood what was about to transpire.

"Are you kidding me? I'm only like one of the best here," Eric replied, accepting the game when Tyler held it out to him. He started a new game and became instantly engrossed in killing harpies and various other mythological beasts.

"Eric, we're supposed to be keeping an eye on…KILL THAT ONE," Rob exclaimed, jamming a finger at the screen.

"Would you keep your Hulk sized hands out of my fucking way," Eric growled, slapping the hand away.

Big Rob's nostrils flared and he snatched the PSP from Eric's hands.

"Uh…big man…you wanna…not…crush my…" Tyler stopped talked when Rob glared at him, nostrils still flaring. The large man tossed the PSP to Tyler, who caught it awkwardly, a yelp escaping his lips.

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on them," Rob said to Eric.

"I am capable of multitasking," Eric replied.

"No, you're not," Rob said moving the other chair in the room over toward the door where he would have a better view of the three kids.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Jeremy Borash poked his head in. "Eric, we need you for an interview segment."

Eric nodded and looked to Rob. "Think you can handle the three of them?" Rob gave him a look. "Kevin said they're tricky."

"Go do your segment. We'll be fine," Rob replied.

Eric shrugged and stood. "Won't be on my head if you can't do what Kevin asked us to do." With that he left.

Tyler leaned over to Cordelia. "Now might be the time to use your skills to…you know…get the big guy to let us out."

"Skills," Natalya snorted. "You mean you want Cordy to sleep with the ape?"

"NO!"

Rob looked at the kids, turning his attention from the monitor where The MEM was just entering the ring. Tyler smiled and waved him motioning that he was going back to talking to the girls.

"Go seduce the big fucker into letting us out of here," Tyler hissed. "No fucking, just seduce him."

Cordelia looked to Natalya for help. The redhead shook her head and buried her nose back in her book. "I'm not going anywhere. My dad's already on my ass."

"Cord, he'll probably jizz in his pants from one touch," Tyler said, shoving Cordelia forward.

"You are a sick man, Tyler Angle," Cordelia growled.

"Do you want to be stuck in here all night? I'm going fucking stir crazy!"

"Fine," Cordelia grumbled and stood, heading over to the chair where Rob sat. The big man was oblivious to any movement other than on the monitor.

She cleared her throat and perched on the arm of the chair. He turned his gaze from the monitor and jumped a bit, surprised to see Cordelia so close. She smiled down at him, the zipper of her pink hoodie pulled down just enough to reveal the slightest sight of cleavage underneath.

"You're a big strong man," she purred, running a finger down his muscular arm. "You must be a sight to see in the gym."

Rob opened his mouth to speak and began to sputter incoherently.

"Mmm….the thought of you all slick with sweat," Cordelia continued. "Just makes me….hmmmm." She leaned down so that her lips were close to his ear. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a man of your size."

Rob's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he practically fell out of the chair. "ERIC," he screamed scrambling out of the room as fast as he could.

"What'd I tell ya, Cord? He jizzed in his pants," Tyler giggled.

Cordelia slipped off the arm of the chair into the seat and frowned at her friends. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Who cares," Tyler announced getting to his feet. "We're free!" He pulled Cordelia to her feet and hugged her tightly before cringing and pulling the zipper on her top up. "Put those away now."

"You wanted me to use my 'skills'," Cordelia snickered. "Consider these babies part of my skillset." Tyler made a face and she laughed. "Come on, Nat. We can roam as we please now."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," Natalya shook her head no. "My dad is already pissed at me. Unlike you delinquents I like having a good relationship with my dad."

"Suit yourself," Tyler shrugged, slipping his PSP into his back pocket and peeking out into the hall. "The coast is clear! Come on, Cord!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hall. Cordelia pulled free once they had rounded a corner and were out of sight of anyone who could turn them in to their fathers.

"I hate leaving her behind, Ty."

"She made up her mind, Cord. Nothing we can do," Tyler replied. "You can stand around feeling sorry for Nattie, but I'm going to have some fun." With that he slinked off, blending in with the people milling about the halls.

Cordelia watched him until he disappeared before turning her gaze back over her shoulder. She could see Eric and Rob heading back to the locker room and worried about Natalya. With a sigh she realized her friend would be all right, considering she was actually obeying her father's wishes. Before she could be spotted by the babysitters Cordelia slipped into the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I can't believe a little girl scared you, Rob," Eric snickered as the two headed back to the locker room.

"Trust me her age screams little girl, but her body says…"

"Stop talking before you sound like a pedophile," Eric interrupted. "So, she shoved her tits in your face. What's the matter, Rob? Never seen tits before?"

"Fuck you, Eric," Rob growled, and opened up the locker room door. He took one look inside and saw only Natalya sitting there and groaned. "Where's the other two," he demanded of Natalya.

She didn't raise her gaze from her book as she shrugged and replied, "In the wind."

"You let them go! Great going you moron!" Eric glared at the bigger man. "Go find them BEFORE Kevin gets back." He shoved the larger man out the door.

Rob glared at the smaller man from the doorway a moment before slamming the door shut and stalking off.

"So, how come you're not off with your friends," Eric asked Natalya.

She shrugged, marking her place in her book with a finger. "Maybe because I'm already on my dad's shit list and I'd like to be in his good graces again rather than piss him off further. See, unlike my friends I learn from my mistakes."

"That's pretty harsh. You sure they're your friends?"

"Cordy is. Tyler…is just an acquaintance."

Eric smirked. "I get it. You like him, but he pissed you off. Yeah, guys'll do that, especially teenagers."

Natalya rolled her eyes at Eric and went back to reading. "Grown up ones too," she muttered.

* * *

Cordelia had been wandering around the halls for a while not really sure where she wanted to go when she spotted Big Rob. He looked pissed and he was scanning the halls. She knew if she stuck around she'd be dragged back to the locker room and forced to stare at his and Eric's ugly mugs. Glancing around at her options, Cordelia ducked into the first locker room she found open and slammed the door behind her.

"Is that you Alex? I'll be reading in like five minutes."

Cordelia spun around and was greeted by the sight of Chris Sabin in nothing more than a towel. His sandy hair was dripping wet. She smiled and bit back the giggle at her unbelievable luck. Just the man she wanted to find and now here he was. It was like Christmas morning for her.

She finally spoke up as Sabin began to remove the towel. "Only five minutes? I was hoping we'd take a little longer than that."

Sabin screeched and wrapped the towel around his waist tightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Cordelia pouted. "You're not happy to see me?" She unzipped her hooded sweatshirt and slipped it off, standing before him in just her bra and jeans. "Because it certainly looks like you are." She pointed to the towel where there was a tenting effect taking place.

Sabin looked down and turned away, trying to think of anything to make it go away.

"Chris," she said. Her voice was right in his ear.

He jumped at how close she was, turning to face her and falling back onto the bench he stood in front of with a whimper. She practically pounced on him, straddling his lap.

"Cord…we….we…can't do this," he stammered, trying to push her away.

"Of course we can. No one's here to stop us," Cordelia smiled, leaning in and capturing his lips.

Sabin whimpered again, his arms sliding around her waist of their own volition. He lacked the self control to break the kiss and turn Cordelia away. At the moment he didn't care what the consequences were. He wanted her and he wanted her badly.

"This…is…so…wrong," he muttered as he broke the kiss and placed a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Why is it wrong," she breathed.

"Because…you're…."

"SIXTEEN!"

Alex's voice startled them and Sabin shoved Cordelia off his lap.

"Oh great. It's Captain Cock Block," Cordelia muttered getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

"YOU! Out now," Alex growled. He snatched up her sweatshirt and tossed it at her. "Damn it, Chris! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"She's just…I mean….this wasn't my fault," Sabin stammered, jumping to his feet. The towel slipped from his waist and he was left standing in front of Alex and Cordelia in all his glory.

Alex cringed, shielding his eyes. "Chris, go take another shower," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"I could wash your back," Cordelia offered as she slipped her hoodie back on. "And your front."

"Out," Alex roared, grabbing her by the arm and all but tossing her into the hall. He slammed the door in her face before she could say more to antagonize Sabin.

"Cordy was right," Sabin sighed, grabbing his towel. "You are Captain Cock Block."

"You'll thank me later when you're still alive and Steiner hasn't skull fucked you for touching his TEENAGE daughter," Alex called as Sabin headed back in to shower.

* * *

Eric and Natalya had been sitting in silence for a long while. He was bored out of his mind. She on the other hand was engrossed in her book.

Finally Eric leaned forward and turned the book in her hands so he could look at the cover. It depicted two attractive young men. In blurry text it read Supernatural. Below that in smaller text it said Bone Key. Looking up from the book cover Eric realized that Natalya was glaring at him.

"So, what's it about?"

"You wouldn't understand unless you watched the show Supernatural."

"Try me."

Natalya sighed and marked her spot before closing the book. "It's about these two brothers, Dean and Sam. They go all over the country fighting supernatural beings. This particular book they're trying to lift a curse on Key West."

Eric snorted. "Those pretty boys fight supernatural beings? I bet I could dispatch them in record time."

"Yeah right! You'd probably shit your pants if you ever came face to face with a vampire or a werewolf!"

"Little girl," Eric snickered. "They don't exist. They're made up. Just like you're precious Sam and Dean. They're fiction."

"And yet they're still more man than you'll ever be," Natalya muttered.

"Maybe your daddy shouldn't allow you to read such scary books," Eric taunted. "Might give you nightmares."

"The only thing that'll give me nightmares is the thought of you kissing my father's ass more than you already do," she yelled, grabbing her book and getting to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going," Eric demanded.

"Away from you," Natalya replied and stormed out of the locker room.

"Great going, moron," Eric muttered to himself. "Now you have to go hunt her down."

He heaved himself out of his chair and headed out into the hall. Looking around he realized that this would be easier said than done. He couldn't help wondering how Rob was faring in his quest.

* * *

Tyler had been looking for the Knockouts locker room. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of at least one of the lovely ladies who made up his favorite part of TNA. He rounded a corner and spotted Rob Terry down the hall. The big man looked pissed to say the least and the teen knew the larger man was on the hunt for him and Cordelia.

Tyler ducked into an alcove to avoid being spotted. It was then that he realized he could hear women giggling. Turning around he spotted a door that was slightly ajar. Peeking inside he spotted Taylor and Sarita in towels.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "I found the Holy Grail!" He then slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from giving away his location.

He eagerly watched as the women lathered on the lotion and did various other beauty treatments. Tyler was growing very impatient, wanting to see the ladies lose the towels.

"Come on. Drop 'em already," he hissed.

"The hell do you think you're doing, sweet cheeks?"

Tyler jumped, spinning around and coming face to face with ODB.

"Oh, you're cute," she smiled, reaching out and pinching his cheek. "You looking for a free show, sugar? I'll give you a free show."

Before Tyler could say a word she had whipped her top off and shoved his face into her ample bosom. She shook them in his face, making Tyler regret ever finding this little spot.

He finally managed to get free, staring at the half dressed woman before him. "I…need…to…go," he gulped and spun on his heel taking off.

He was looking over his shoulder to make sure ODB wasn't following and ran right into a brick wall…or what felt like it. When he finally shook the cobwebs from the impact he found himself gaping up at Rob Terry.

"You've been a naughty little boy," Rob said, grabbing him up by his shirt collar. "Now where'd your little girlfriend get off to?"

"Cordy's not my girlfriend," Tyler groaned, trying to free himself from the vice-like grip. "Look, let me go and I promise not to run off." Rob looked at him skeptically. "I promise. Just keep ODB away from me, kay?"

Rob finally understood and stifled a laugh as he let the teen go. "Where would she be?"

"Probably raping Sabin," Tyler shrugged.

"Hello," Rob smiled seeing Alex Shelley shoving Cordelia out of the MMG locker room. "Looks like it's my lucky day." He made sure he had hold of Tyler somehow and stalked toward Cordelia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Well that was rude," Cordelia sighed as she zipped up her hoodie. She turned around to walk away and came face to chest with Rob Terry. "There you are tall, strong and…"

Rob placed a finger over her lips, shaking his head no. "Not gonna work, sweetheart. Let's go. Back to the locker room."

Cordelia hung her head and thought better of arguing. She followed him, falling into step with Tyler.

"How'd he get you?" She gave her friend a sidelong glance when he took in a jagged breath.

"ODB face raped me," Tyler replied, shuddering at the though. "With her BOOBS!"

Cordelia snickered. "I thought you've touched hundreds of breasts."

"Cord, this was like all the Knockouts combined into one chest." He again shuddered. "Not even Awesome Kong has tits that big!"

Cordelia signaled to him to shut up when she saw their fathers heading back to the locker room. What alarmed her was the fact that Steiner was being supported by Angle as Nash looked on, concern etching his features.

"Dad," she yelled, rushing to his side. "What happened?"

"He'll be all right, honey," Nash said stopping her from following Angle and Steiner into the locker room. "He took a bad bump and his back is tender right now."

Cordelia looked up at him, large watery hazel eyes. "You're not lying to me so I don't worry, are you Kevin?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Cordy." He slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's leave him to be checked out by the doc." He looked over his shoulder at Tyler. "Come on, Ty. Your dad'll find you when he wants to."

Rob had been waiting to speak to someone about the teens' behavior. Seeing how shaken up Cordelia was he decided against it. "Kevin, I think Eric is in catering with Natalya." He hoped he was right.

"Thanks," Kevin replied.

He motioned to Tyler to follow him and led Cordelia away. She was uncharacteristically quiet as she allowed Nash to lead the way toward the catering area. He looked down at her and saw that she was chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a little girl.

"Cord, your dad is a tough guy."

"Don't," she said shaking her head and pulling away from him. "Just don't." She walked ahead of him, not wanting her friend to see the tears that were slipping down her cheeks. She hugged her arms around herself as she walked.

Tyler touched Nash's arm and the taller man turned his gaze to the teen. "I'll go talk to her," Tyler offered. "As much as she pretends she hates her dad…"

"He's still her dad," Nash replied, nodding that he understood. "It's all an act."

Tyler nodded and ran ahead to catch up with Cordelia. "Cord, slow down." She didn't listen. "Come on, Cord. Would you just stop?"

She finally stopped, wiping her face with the heel of her hand. When Tyler finally caught up to her she had mascara smudges all over her cheeks. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her for a moment.

"Are you seriously crying over Scott Steiner," he asked with a smirk. Cordelia rolled her eyes, knocking his hand away and turning from him. Her cheeks flushed involuntarily. "It's not a crime if you love your dad, Cord. He's your dad. You're supposed to love him."

"We butt heads all the time," she sniffled. "But I'm always afraid when he goes out to the ring that he'll come back seriously hurt. This is like my worst nightmare, Ty."

Tyler made her turn back to him and enveloped her in a tight hug. "You heard what Kevin said. He'll be all right."

"Kevin isn't a doctor," she replied, her voice muffled because she had buried her face in his chest.

"No, but I think he's been injured enough to know when something is serious or minor," Tyler replied as Kevin came up to the two.

"What's going on," Natalya asked coming upon her friends in an embrace. She realized that Cordelia was upset and Tyler was comforting her. "Cord? What's wrong?"

"Her dad got hurt tonight, honey," Nash explained. "He's being checked out now."

Natalya threw her arms around her friend, muttering comforting words to her.

"There you are," Eric exclaimed finally finding Natalya. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I thought you took her to catering," Nash replied.

"Uh…yeah…I did, but she…gave me the slip," Eric quickly covered.

Natalya released Cordelia, who was now calm and turned to Eric and her father. She smiled sweetly and said, "I was heading back to the locker room. You said it was all right, Eric. Did you forget?"

"Uh…no…I…meant to say that…."

"Eric you had no idea where she was, did you," Nash demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

Natalya smiled wickedly from behind Nash. If things worked out her way Eric would be wishing he'd never met the teens by the end of the night.

"I…well…I was…." Eric stammered.

"I told you to keep an eye on them, Eric. Did you think that was optional?"

"No, but…they're tricky little bastards."

"Did you just call these kids bastards," Nash roared.

"I meant…they…they tricked us!"

"Rob had no problem keeping Tyler and Cordy in check," Nash replied. "Nattie, come on, sweetheart." He glared at Eric as he slipped an arm around his daughter and ushered Tyler and Cordelia away. "I expected so much more from you, Eric."

Natalya glanced over her shoulder and flipped Eric off, leaving him sputtering incoherently.

* * *

About an hour later Angle, who had changed back into his suit minus the jacket joined Nash and the kids at a table in catering. Tyler had his arm around Cordelia, who was resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't saying anything, but her eyes showed just how worried she was. When she saw Angle she shot to her feet.

"How's my dad," she asked.

"Doc says it's a bad strain," Angle replied. "He'll be all right as long as he rests for a while. I guess it'll be your job to make sure he stays home and doesn't hit the gym as hard as he's used to."

Cordelia nodded, relieved that it wasn't a much worse injury. "Is he still in the locker room?" Angle nodded and watched as she headed off to check on her father.

"She all right," he asked his son.

"Shaken up mostly," Tyler replied. "She just came face to face with a fear we all have as children of professional wrestlers."

Nash quirked a brow. "You all have a fear of us getting hurt?"

"Duh, dad," Natalya replied, leaning her head on his arm. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We love you guys. Even if we take great pleasure in aggravating you we don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's really sweet, kids," Angle said, pulling his son into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, keep the PDAs to a minimum, huh," Tyler grumbled, shoving his father away. Angle laughed, putting his son in a headlock and rumpling his hair. "Enough! What is it with you, old man?! Quit with the touchy feely!"

* * *

"Dad," Cordelia called as she knocked on the MEM locker room door. She didn't wait for a response and pushed the door open. What she saw when the locker room came into view made her stop in her tracks.

Steiner was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach. A slender brunette was straddling his back, massaging out the kinks. Cordelia was appalled by the sounds the woman was eliciting from her father.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing?"

The woman practically fell off of Steiner with a squeak. Steiner sat up painfully.

"Delia, sweetheart…"

"Don't sweetheart me! I'm waiting around wondering if you're gonna be crippled only to find you with some skank riding your damn back. What the fuck?!"

"Cordelia Marie, take your damn voice down a few octaves," Steiner growled, getting gingerly to his feet. "This is Julie. She's the girlfriend I was telling you about."

"And I wasn't riding his back, honey," Julie finally spoke up, her voice laced with the slightest southern drawl. "I was massaging in some balm for his back injury."

At the words back injury Cordelia dropped the attitude and ran to her father, practically bowling him over with a hug. He stumbled a bit, surprised by the open show of affection, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared," she said, still hugging him.

Steiner looked at Julie, who motioned that she'd talk to him another time. She left the father and daughter to have some privacy.

"I'm all right, baby. You don't have to be scared. Your old dad's still got some fight left in him."

Cordelia pulled away from him and smacked his shoulder hard. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

He chuckled, rubbing is arm where she hit him. "I'll try not to. What do you say we get out of here?" She nodded. "Go let Kev know he can come shower and change. Soon as he's ready we can leave."

"What about your car?"

"It'll be fine in the lot. I don't think I can drive tonight, sweetheart." She nodded and headed off to inform Nash he could use the locker room again.

Steiner watched her leave with a small smile on his face. He hadn't expected such a reaction from his daughter. Up until that night he'd been under the impression she could care less if he ever got injured. Perhaps their relationship wasn't as doomed as he'd suspected.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning when Steiner woke up he caught the scent of eggs, bacon and coffee. He followed it to the kitchen and was surprised to see Cordelia at the stove. Hearing shuffling feet she turned her attention from the eggs she'd been scrambling.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter," he asked, though he was smiling as he painfully took a seat at the counter.

"Ha ha," she replied going back to scrambling the eggs. When they were done she plated them and set them down in front of him. "I just thought it might be nice to have breakfast together."

"It is nice, baby," he smiled. "I hope we can have some more time like this."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time on your hands," Cordelia smiled as she took her own plate to the counter and sat down across from her father.

He chuckled, taking a bite of his eggs. "You think this little injury is gonna keep me sidelined? You don't know your dad very well."

Cordelia dropped her fork and glared at him. "I spoke to your doctor this morning," she replied. "He said no gym and nothing strenuous for at least a week."

"Yeah, but he…"

"You're not going to the gym and you're definitely not getting in a wrestling ring for a week."

"Delia, you don't make the rules around here, sweetheart," he replied, taking a sip of coffee. "Do you think I keep this physique by sittin' on my ass?"

"The doctor doesn't want you lifting weights, dad. Be stubborn all you want, but remember I'm your daughter. I can be even more stubborn." She popped what was left of her toast in her mouth and chewed for a bit, a self satisfied grin on her face. "And also keep in mind that I have methods to getting my own way."

It was Steiner's turn to drop his fork now, cursing under his breath. "That bullshit might work with your mother," he bellowed, jumping to his feet. He instantly regretted the movement and groaned, doubling over and grabbing his back.

"That settles it. You keep your old ass home. No gym for you. It's not going to kill you to skip weights for a week," Cordelia said coming around the counter to help her father to the couch.

He groaned as he carefully stretched out. "Fine. No weights, but I AM going to work out."

Cordelia chuckled, shaking her head. "How do you plan to do that flat on your back?"

Before Steiner could reply the doorbell rang. Cordelia answered it and scowled. Standing on the other side of the door a paper sack in her hands stood Julie.

"Hi, honey. I brought breakfast," Julie said smiling brightly.

"He already ate," Cordelia replied, turning her back on the woman. "And so did I." She left the door open for Julie to enter and headed to the kitchen to clear up the breakfast dishes.

"Oh you poor thing," Julie exclaimed, closing the door behind her. She went to Steiner, tossing her purse and the paper bag on a nearby chair. "Are you in much pain?"

"It's a little better now that you're here, darlin'," Steiner replied kissing her.

Their display of affection was cut short when they heard the sound of gagging. Both looked to Cordelia, who was leaning on the counter holding her hand to her chest.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda threw up a little in my mouth," she replied when she felt the two of them staring at her.

"Delia," Steiner warned sitting up with Julie's help.

"Forgive me if old people PDAs make me sick to my stomach. I'll be in my room," she called over her shoulder as she headed down the hall to her room.

Steiner scrubbed a hand down his face, sighing loudly. Julie placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He patted it, sliding off the couch. "Give me a minute with my daughter, darlin'," he said.

"I'll go put the bagels away for tomorrow," she nodded.

Steiner headed down the hall to where loud music was blasting. He knocked on the doorjamb and Cordelia looked up from her phone, rolling her eyes and going back to texting. Feeling his temper rising Steiner stepped into the room and turned the music off.

"Shouldn't you be dry humping your whore," Cordelia asked getting up and trying to turn the music back on.

Steiner grabbed her wrist before she could hit the play button on her CD player. "That was completely uncalled for," he said as she yanked her hand free. "You haven't even spent five minutes with Julie. How dare you judge her."

Cordelia glared up at her father, completely unmoved by his lecture.

"Delia, what's this really about?" She looked away, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Doesn't your mother date?" She shrugged. He reached out and tucked a finger under her chin making her meet his gaze. "Baby, just because I'm with Julie doesn't mean I don't love you."

Cordelia pulled away from, scowling. "I don't care about that!" She flopped onto her bed, picking up her phone to go back to texting.

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't like her," Cordelia shrugged.

Steiner stepped over to the bed and snatched the phone from her hands, pocketing it. "You'll get that back later. Right now I want you to come out of your room and spend some time with me and Julie."

"But…"

"No buts. I want your ass inside now." She stood up, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him. "This is not open for debate. You expect me to respect your wishes and not lift weights until my back is better then you sure as hell better respect my wishes." He stood to the side and pointed toward the door. "Now go!"

Cordelia brushed past her father, cursing under her breath as she stomped into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch as far away from Julie as she could get.

Julie looked up at Steiner questioningly when he took a seat between them.

"Isn't this nice," he said forcing a smile. "My two favorite girls in one place."

"Yeah, it's a fucking party," Cordelia grumbled, pulling a throw pillow into her lap.

"Language," Steiner growled. "Delia, Julie is the hair and make up artist for the Knockouts. Did you know that?"

"Swell."

"Actually artist is exaggerating things a bit. I just do touch ups," Julie corrected. "I spend most of my time bored out of my mind."

"Really because Velvet, Madison and Lacey alone should give you oodles of work," Cordelia replied.

Julie laughed, "I take it you've head a run in with our resident prima donnas?"

"My friend Nattie," Cordelia replied. "I wanted to kick their asses, but Angelina stepped in."

"Remind me to thank her for saving my daughter from getting me fined," Steiner muttered, earning a glare from Cordelia.

"I've had my moments where I've wanted to kick their behinds too," Julie smiled. "So, Cordy, how long are you staying with Scotty."

Cordelia pulled a face at the nickname…or rather how it sounded coming out of Julie's mouth. "It's Cordelia. Only my friends call me Cordy."

"Delia!"

"It's fine, honey." She patted Steiner's hand and leaned forward to look across him at Cordelia. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. It was wrong of me to assume I could call you Cordy." She leaned forward and grabbed the television remote off the table.

"Apology accepted," Cordelia replied begrudgingly. She turned her attention to the TV. "Aren't you a little young for my dad? You some grandpa chasing freak?"

"Cordelia Marie," Steined bellowed. "I have had about enough of your attitude."

"Then give me my phone so I can call Nat," she replied holding out her hand. "I'll get out of your hair and you can make kissy face with Little Miss Southern Comfort."

"You are treading on thin ice," Steiner growled, glowering at her.

"Scott, let her call her friend. We could use the alone time," Julie urged.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Cordelia groaned.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling out the phone and tossing it to his daughter.

She caught it and pressed speed dial, as she headed back toward her room.

"Forcing her to like me isn't going to work, Scott. She needs to get used to me in her own time," Julie said patting Steiner's shoulder. "Don't force it."

Cordelia came back into the room. She had changed from her Hello Kitty pajama shorts and T-shirt into jeans and and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side.

"Where do you think you're going," Steiner demanded.

"Kevin is picking up Ty and then coming to get me and we're going to see a movie," Cordelia replied. "I figured you wouldn't mind since you have Julie here to take care of you."

"And where are you getting the money for this?"

"I have some socked away," she shrugged.

"Wash that shit off your face," Steiner replied, turning his attention back to the TV. "I don't want you walking around lookin' like a friggin' Harlequin clown."

"Oh, Scott, leave her alone," Julie gently scolded. "She looks fine."

"Thanks, but when I want your help…"

"Cordelia Marie!"

Lady Gaga's Poker Face began to play and Cordelia dug her phone out of her pocket.

"That's Kevin, Ty and Nat. Bye."

"Hold on just a minute," Steiner called as she grabbed a jacket and headed toward the door. She stopped and groaned. "When will you be home?"

"I don't know...in a couple of hours," she replied.

"Will Kevin be with you the whole time?"

"Do you expect him to hold our hands too, dad? No, he's dropping us off and picking us up after the movie. Can I go now?"

"Fine. Behave yourself," Steiner said finally dismissing her.

Cordelia quickly left before Steiner changed his mind. She practically ran to the elevator and drummed her fingers on the back wall all the way down. She was itching to get out from under her father's thumb and cut loose with her friends for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Cordelia slid into the backseat with Tyler Nash was on the phone. When he saw her get in he quickly wrapped up the conversation. She knew instantly without a doubt that her father had called Nash the minute she left the condo.

"Don't worry, Scott, Cordy will be fine. All right. Talk to you later."

"Is he checking on me already?"

"Not exactly," Nash replied throwing the car in gear and pulling into traffic.

"Liar," Natalya snorted. She turned around in her seat to look at her friend. "He wanted dad to come to the movie with us and sit with us and crap."

"Nattie sit right before I get pulled over." Natalya righted herself, but not before rolling her eyes at her father. "Don't worry, kids, I know you don't need to be chaperoned in the theater," Nash said, glancing at Cordelia in the rear view mirror. He could see her scowling and chuckled a bit. "I will be in the mall, but you kids can go and enjoy the movie by yourselves."

"Sometimes I really wish you were my dad, Kevin," Cordelia sighed.

"Scott's got a right to be suspicious, Cordy. You haven't given him much reason to trust you."

She kept silent knowing Kevin was right. Didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

"I'll be doing some Christmas shopping so I'll be around," Nash said setting the alarm on the car. "When you're ready to go just call or text and we'll meet at this door. All right?"

"Got it, dad," Natalya said waving as she linked arms with Cordelia and headed toward the entrance.

"Aw, Ty looks lonely," Cordelia smirked.

"Huh," Tyler asked looking up from his phone. He didn't notice that the girls had separated and were now flanking him. They both linked arms with him. "What the hell? Come on, girls, cock block much?"

"Tyler, don't you think this will make you look like more of a ladies man than you actually are," Cordelia giggled. "Think about it. You have two hot chicks on your arm. Women will be looking at you wondering how you got two chicks."

Tyler got a goofy grin on his face as he pulled his arms free from them and slipped his arms around their waists. He let out a content sigh as the three walked on.

"Keep the hands north of the border, Ty," Natalya growled.

"Nattie, relax. It's Ty. He wouldn't know what to do with ya even if his hand did slip south of the border."

"I would so," Tyler exclaimed, removing his arms. "You know what? Screw this! I don't need you two to help me get phone numbers." He stormed off ahead of the girls into the mall.

"Was it something I said," Cordelia asked.

Natalya nodded, laughing. "Definitely."

Cordelia just shrugged, taking her friend's hand and following Tyler.

* * *

"What are we going to see," Tyler asked examining the movie posters.

It had taken the walk through the mall and the ride up the escalators to the theater level for him to cool down enough to actually speak to Cordelia again. He loved her like a sister, but sometimes he hated how much she could get under his skin…much like a real sibling.

"Ooh! Alice in Wonderland," Cordelia said excitedly pointing to the poster that had Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of Shutter Island. Leonardo DiCaprio. Don't you girls find him adorable or some shit?"

Cordelia made a face and gagged. "Yeah, about as cute as I find Clint Eastwood. Barf! Johnny Depp is ten times the actor that DiCrappio could ever hope to be. Besides that Scorsese films are SOOOOOOO overrated."

They both looked at Natalya to be the deciding factor. She looked at the posters and shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me."

"That settles it. Alice in Wonderland," Cordelia smiled.

"How do you know it doesn't mean Shutter Island," Tyler protested.

"Because Nat is my friend," Cordelia replied.

"She's my friend too!"

"Really? Has Nattie told you that you've been forgiven yet," Cordelia sniped.

"You know, Cordy has a point," Natalya interjected. She had to fight to keep the smirk from curling the corners of her mouth. She'd forgiven him and forgotten about the tattling incident already…she'd just neglected to tell him. She now watched as he squirmed in front of the two girls.

"Whatever," Cordelia finally sighed. She'd grown tired of hearing Tyler sputtering an apology and begging Natalya to forgive him already. "Figure it out amongst yourselves. I'm just happy to be away from my ogre of a father."

While Tyler and Natalya debated what movie to go see Cordelia went to check out the movie posters for the films that were coming soon. She heard a familiar voice and perked up a bit. She scanned the crowd and spotted the two men at the ticket booth.

"I can not wait to see Shutter Island," Alex said excitedly. "It should be really good. Scorsese does good work."

"Yeah," Sabin replied as he absentmindedly scanned the crowd. His eyes fell on Cordelia and a wide smile spread across his face. "What are you doing here all alone," he asked leaving Alex and going to her.

"I'm here with Nat and Ty," she replied, returning the smile.

"What're you here to see," Sabin asked.

"Alice in Wonderland," Tyler replied as he and Natalya joined them.

"Too bad," Sabin frowned. "We're going to see Shutter Island. We could have sat together." Alex had gotten the tickets and joined the group.

"Alice isn't set in stone," Cordelia said quickly. "Shutter Island looks good too."

"What?! You just said that…." Cordelia slapped a hand over his mouth, chuckling at Sabin.

"He has no idea what he's talking about. I love Scorsese!"

Before Cordelia could say more Tyler snaked his tongue out licking her hand.

"UGH! YOU GROSS ASSHOLE!" She began to pound on Tyler's chest as he, Sabin and Alex all giggled. "That wasn't funny! You are disgusting!"

"I guess I'm buying tickets for Shutter Island then," Natalya said shaking her head as she headed to the ticket booth.

"The movie's about to start. We should grab our junk and get inside," Alex suggested.

The five headed into the theater, opting for seats in the middle. Cordelia made sure she was sitting next to Sabin. Alex could only shake his head as he took a seat on the other side of his friend. Tyler took the seat on the other side of Cordelia and Natalya sat next to him.

It wasn't long before the trailers before the movie began. Cordelia snuggled up next to Sabin as close as she could. She smiled when she felt him lean into her as well. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Alex leaned forward when he heard Sabin and Cordelia whispering and chuckling. He knew that he should put a stop to this, but part of him hoped that Sabin would know enough not to get caught up with a minor. He turned his attention back to the screen as the movie began to play.

* * *

A half hour into the film Cordelia was bored out of her mind. Shutter Island had turned out as she had feared, drawn out and boring. With a sigh she slumped down into her seat, closing her eyes.

"Not enjoying the movie," Sabin whispered.

"Not really," she replied. "This was a waste of money."

"Maybe it'll pick up soon," Sabin offered.

"Doubtful," Cordelia groaned. She couldn't take DiCaprio's fake Boston accent any longer. "This is what the seventh circle of hell is like."

Sabin chuckled, taking her hand. "Come on." He tugged her gently to her feet and made his way out of the row.

"Chris, where are you going with her," Alex hissed, eliciting a chorus of shushing.

"Relax, Alex, we're going to wait outside until the movie's over," Sabin replied. "I can behave myself. Don't worry."

Alex watched the pair leave before turning back to the movie. He was torn between wanting to finish the movie and wanting to prevent his friend from getting into serious trouble. He shook his head. No, Chris was a big boy. He could take care of himself...he hoped!

* * *

"I don't think Alex likes me very much," Cordelia commented as the two took seats in the lobby of the theater.

"He just doesn't know you very well," Sabin replied. "Aaaand you have been trying to seduce me since we met."

"Moi?"

"Yes, you," Sabin laughed. "Alex sees you as some kind of sex crazed Lolita."

"I'm not sex crazed," Cordelia pouted. "I can't help it if I find you irresistible."

Sabin groaned. "Cord, don't pout like that."

"Why?"

"Because…when you do I just wanna suck on your lip," Sabin admitted. Cordelia felt a shiver run down her spine at his words as the butterflies erupted in her stomach. "And…you're only sixteen. I'm an old man compared to you."

Cordelia giggled. "My dad's an old man, Chris. You're…mature."

"No, I'm not," Sabin snorted. "Oh…you meant sexually…well…yes, I am, but…it's still wrong. We can't do anything…at least until you're eighteen."

"Would it be wrong if we kissed," she asked innocently.

"Yes…very." But inside he was screaming no. What harm would kissing do? Just an innocent little kiss.

Sabin cursed under his breath, sure that he'd regret this, and leaned forward. Cordelia leaned into him too. Before their lips could meet they heard Alex yelling.

"No! No! No! Chris, what the hell are you doing?!"

They pulled apart, staring up at Alex wide eyed.

"We were just…" Sabin was cut off by Alex's ranting.

"About to make a huge mistake!" He raked a hand through his hair, giving his best friend an annoyed glare. "Now I shelled out a wad of cash for a movie I didn't even get to see half of. Let's go," Alex growled, yanking Sabin up by the arm and dragging him away. "For fuck's sake! I can't trust you alone with that harlot for a second!"

Cordelia scowled in Alex's direction before turning her attention to Tyler and Natalya, who had followed Alex out of the theater.

"You done torturing that poor guy yet," Tyler asked, slurping down the rest of his fruit punch.

"What do you think," Cordelia replied, giving him an eye roll.

"Poor schmuck," Tyler sighed.

"Guess I'll call dad now," Natalya said pulling out her phone. "No sense hanging around here. Alice in Wonderland's already started and the only thing left playing is The Crazies." All three of them frowned and shook their heads.

* * *

"Dad? Julie? I'm home," Cordelia called as she entered the condo.

The living room was dark despite it only being early evening. She stepped over to the wall and flipped the switch to turn the lights on. The room was empty. With a shrug Cordelia made her way down the hall toward her room. Perhaps they went out to eat or something.

Before she got to her doorway Steiner opened his bedroom door. Much to Cordelia's disgust and shock he was clad only in his boxers.

"What happened to your pants?!"

"Shit," Steiner grunted, slamming the door. Cordelia could hear him talking to Julie and the sound of him stumbling around the room. When the door opened again he was wearing a pair of jeans and had pulled a shirt on.

"Guess you had fun while I was gone," she said dryly.

"I was…we…umm…."

"Scott, I'm gonna go," Julie called as she came out of the bedroom fully clothed. Her cheeks were flushed and Cordelia couldn't decide if that was due to embarrassment or…she didn't want to think about what the other reason could be.

"I know what you were doing, dad," she said once Julie had left. "And despite the fact that the thought of you doing that…with her…makes me want to dry heave….I guess I can live with it."

"Delia, I want you to take the time to get to know Julie. She's really a wonderful woman."

"Oh God, you're in love with her." She made a face and shook her head, going into her room.

"Don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to find love?" He grumbled a curse when she didn't look at him. "Look at me when I am talking to you, damn it."

"Yes, you deserve to be happy, dad. It's just…."

"Just what?"

"She's not my mother," Cordelia replied flatly.

"She's not trying to be, baby." He reached out and held her at arm's length, looking down into her sad hazel eyes. "Your mother meant the world to me at one point in my life, but we both changed. Our lives went separate ways."

Cordelia averted her gaze, tears slipping down her cheeks. The divorce had left her feeling abandoned and the lack of contact with her father over the years had done nothing to lessen that feeling. Steiner tucked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze once again.

"I love you more than life itself, Delia. I don't tell you that enough. I know what a rotten dad I've been. I just hope that in this time we spend together we can make things better between us." He brushed the tears away. "I'll make a deal with you. If you can be nice to Julie from now on AND behave yourself I'll get you a new door. Deal?"

She sniffled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard her father say he loved her.

"I love you too, daddy."

Steiner smiled as he held his daughter. Maybe Nash was right. Maybe he really could turn her around in the three weeks she would be staying with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

The week passed uneventfully for Steiner. He had kept his promise and refrained from using any weights. Much to his surprise he found that Cordelia was very helpful in suggesting things to help him exercise without stressing his back injury. He had really begun to enjoy going for walks with his daughter and as much as he hated to admit it doing yoga was helping with his flexibility.

He had finally been cleared to start lifting weights again and TNA had taken this opportunity to send both him and Nash to Canada to do some promotional work for a tour up there. Unfortunately Natalya and Cordelia would be unable to join their fathers because they didn't have their passports.

That was what brought the girls to Kurt Angle's house that Saturday morning. They both had bags slung over their shoulders as they stood waiting for someone to answer the door. Angle finally answered, his phone pressed to his ear.

"All right, Karen," he sighed. "Yes, you can drop Kody and Kira off. That's no problem. Yes, Ty is still with me. Well, I can't kick him out just so I can spend time with the kids. He's my kid too, Karen. His mother kicked him out I can't do the same. Where will he go?" He motioned the others inside. "Look, I have to go. I…I don't want to argue about this. Fine. Bye."

He closed his phone, pocketing it and turned to face his friends. Angle took in the sight of Cordelia and Natalya with bags and smiled. "Shipping them back to their mothers already, boys?"

"Kurt, we wouldn't ask this of you if we didn't have any other choice," Nash began.

"What?"

"Dixie is sendin' us to Canada for a couple of days to do some promotional work," Steiner elaborated.

"And the girls don't have their passports," Nash jumped in not giving Angle a chance to say anything. "We figured you wouldn't mind keeping them until we get back. It'll just be for like three days at the most."

"But…"

"Great," Steiner said clapping Angle on the back. "We'll give you a call when we're ready to pick the girls up. Thanks a lot, Kurt."

With that the guys kissed their daughters goodbye and left. Angle hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise. He now turned to the two girls and shrugged. It wouldn't be too bad having them around, would it?

"Ty's in his room," Angle said, pointing toward the back of the house. "You can go on in. You need anything just let me know."

"Sorry about our dads just springing this on you, Kurt," Cordelia said.

He gave the girls a half smile and a slight shake of the head. "It's all right, girls. Just don't give me any trouble and I won't have to break their freakin' ankles." The girls giggled as they realized he'd slipped into his wrestling persona. "Go on and let Ty know you're here. I have some things I need to take care of, but I'll be in my office. Just give a holler if you need anything."

Cordelia and Natalya lugged their bags back to Tyler's room. He had his back to the door as he lounged on his bed. It didn't take long for the girls to realize that he was playing an Xbox game. Cordelia recognized it as Bayonetta and smiled. The game was overtly sexual and the heroine was a teen boy's wet dream.

"Did you have to stop and jack off after playing the first board," she asked as she plopped down on the bed next to Tyler, dropping her bag on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Tyler asked, nearly dropping his controller.

"Our dad's have to go to Canada for a couple of days," Natalya replied dropping into a chair near the bed. "We don't have passports so you're stuck with us until they get back."

"It's a slumber party like we used to have back in the day," Cordelia smiled, grabbing the controller from him and un-pausing the game.

"Yeah, there's just one problem," Tyler replied, snatching the controller back and pausing the game again. "We're not ten anymore."

"Does that mean you don't wanna have a pillow fight," Cordelia asked with a pout.

"You and Nattie can knock yourselves out," Tyler smiled. "I'll be more than happy to take pictures."

Cordelia smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Perv!"

"I just meant we can't have the same sleeping arrangements we used to, Cordy," Tyler said rubbing his now sore nose.

"Guys," Kurt said coming into the room. "Listen I've got some things I need to get done in my office. If you want to go rent a couple of movies and grab some snacks you can." He pulled a bubble mailer envelope out from under his arm. "This came for you, Ty." He tossed it to Tyler, who caught it with a big smile.

"YES! Dead Space finally arrived," he exclaimed ripping open the package. "He pulled Bayonetta out of the console and popped in Dead Space.

"Guess that means we're going to pick out a couple of flicks and snacks," Cordelia said rolling her eyes at Tyler.

Angle pulled out his wallet and handed some cash over to Natalya. He also gave her his Blockbuster card.

"Not too much junk, girls," he said.

"Any requests, Ty," Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, shut the hell up and get lost," he replied, hunkering down and getting ready to play his new game.

"Nice, Ty," Angle scolded.

"Get lost old man!"

Angle just rolled his eyes at his son as he walked the girls to the front door. "Blockbuster is just a couple of blocks away and there's a little store to get snacks on the corner of that block. If it takes you longer than a half hour you better call me or I'm sending out the National Guard. Understood?"

"We got it, Kurt," Natalya replied. "Don't worry. We won't take long."

Angle watched the girls head down the walk and head toward the corner before going back to his son's room. When he got there the room was dark, though it was still early in the day. The heavy curtains had been closed to block out the sun.

"Tyler, what the hell?"

"QUIET," Tyler hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a horror game, dad," he replied. "I'm creating atmosphere."

"Riiiiight," Kurt said. "The girls went to get some movies. I don't want to hear any pissin' and moanin' from you if they get chick flicks. You didn't tell them what you wanted to see."

"Whatever! Go away! I'm getting ready to kick some alien monster ass," Tyler replied as the opening cut scene began to play. Angle just shook his head and left his son to play the game.

* * *

"So, what are we getting," Cordelia asked as she picked up a movie and glanced over the info on the back.

"Hmmm….." Natalya scanned the rack of horror movies. She picked up a box and held it up for Cordelia to see.

"Nat, I am not sitting through Halloween in the middle of December," Cordelia chuckled.

She headed over to the comedy section and picked up Knocked Up, showing it to Natalya. The redhead rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Ooh! The 40 Year Old Virgin! Should we get this to show Tyler what his future looks like?"

"You don't have to be so mean to him, Cord," Natalya replied picking up Empire Records.

"Yeah, you don't still have a crush on him," Cordelia snickered.

"At least I can be with Tyler," Natalya replied and then flushed. "I just…I meant….if I wanted to." Cordelia giggled at her friend's embarrassment. "What you're doing with Sabin is just illegal."

"Yet fun," Cordelia smiled. Natalya let out a frustrated groan. "It can be fun to tease, Nat. Maybe if you tried it you'd know."

"Cord, what you're calling teasing is going to leave Sabin with either the worst case of blue balls any man has ever had or…"

"Hairy palms," Cordelia offered with a smirk.

"In jail," Natalya replied.

"Nat, I never said I was going to do anything with him…yet. It's just fun to see his reactions." Cordelia shrugged as she grabbed Iron Man off the shelf. "It makes me feel…" She faltered as she tried to explain how Sabin's attention made her feel.

"Sexy," Natalya finished for her friend. Truth be told she'd felt that way when she was with Jake. "I get it, Cord. Just…be careful. Kay? I don't want the X Division to lose one it's best stars and I really don't want to lose one of my best friends because her dad murdered her."

Cordelia smiled and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I know what I'm doing, Nat. I can behave when I want to." Natalya shot her a look and both of them giggled as the clerk rang up their movies.

* * *

"We're back," the girls called as they entered the house.

Angle came out of his office, glancing at his watch. A wide smile formed on his face. "Five minutes to spare. Good."

"Here's your change," Cordelia said handing over a couple of bills and coins.

"Ty's still in his room. I thought I heard him scream and then a crash. I was going to check on him right before you girls came in."

Cordelia led the way to Tyler's room. It was dark save for the TV screen, which was paused on a monster in mid attack. She flipped the light on and found that the bed had been pulled apart and the mattress was up against the wall. Tyler popped out from behind it, startling all three of them.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHT!"

Natalya turned the light off right away. They heard scurrying and assumed that Tyler had gone back behind the mattress.

"What the hell are you doing," Cordelia demanded. Natalya shrugged, turning the light back on. "Tyler what the hell?"

She went over to the mattress and pulled it away from the wall. Tyler was curled up with his knees pulled to his chest rocking back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Tyler what the fuck are you doing," Angle demanded, setting the mattress back on the bed.

"I think it has something to do with the game," Cordelia said looking at the monster on the screen.

It was humanoid in form, though very tall and almost emaciated looking. The arms were long blade-like appendages. The mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and it was open in either a roar or for it to bite.

She picked up the controller in order to see what about the game had frightened her friend. Before she could press the start button Tyler lunged across the room and knocked the controller out of her hand.

"Don't do that," he yelled.

The controller skittered across the floor and stopped at Natalya's feet. She bent down and picked it up, hitting the start button. The monster roared back to life attacking the main character. Natalya was startled at first, but fought it off and killed it.

"What's so scary, Ty," she asked pausing the game once again.

"It was just…it jumped out of nowhere," he replied, hugging his arms around himself and shivering.

"You're such a pussy," Cordelia snorted.

"Hey! No language like that," Angle scolded and then looked at his son. "Even if Tyler is a pussy."

"Fuck you, old man," Tyler exclaimed and shoved his father.

Angle just laughed. "Turn off the game and watch a movie, kids," he said looking around the room. "And clean up this mess. Your room is a sty." With that he left.

"Come on, Ty, I'll help," Natalya said as she began to pick up things. Cordelia turned the game off and put it away before pulling out the movies they'd picked out.

* * *

"I'm heading to bed, kids," Angle said poking his head in. All three teens were lounging on Tyler's bed, the two girls watching Tyler play a game. They'd watched a movie earlier, but had wanted to save the rest so they wouldn't get bored the rest of the time together.

"Night," they all called.

"Not too late, huh. I don't want you guys sleeping all day."

The kids mumbled a reply and he headed off to bed. They had all changed into their pajamas long ago so they could relax for the rest of the night.

Several hours later Tyler looked at the girls, who were leaning on each other their eyes half lidded. He turned off the game he'd been playing and nudged them.

"Time for bed," he yawned.

"Finally," Natalya sighed.

Cordelia grabbed up the spare blanket and pillow and tossed it to Tyler. He looked at her completely puzzled.

"Do you honestly think one of us is going to sleep on the floor?"

"You're not taking my bed," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Cord, I'm too tired to argue. Let's just all bunk in the damn bed," Natalya sighed.

"Fine," Cordelia yawned, too tired to argue. "No playing grab ass in your sleep, Ty."

Tyler made a face like he was going to throw up. "I think I'll survive. Get your ass in the damn bed and let's just get to sleep."

They all settled in bed, Tyler in between the two girls. They were asleep seemingly before they could say goodnight to each other.

* * *

In the morning when Angle came into the living room to enjoy his coffee and the morning paper he found Cordelia curled up on the couch. Setting his cup down he shook her gently.

"How come you're in here, honey?"

"Ty was stinking me out," she replied with a yawn.

Angle chuckled. "The Toxic Avenger strikes again, huh?" She sleepily nodded.

"That and he kept whimpering in his sleep about that stupid game," she said lowering her head back to the pillow.

He patted her foot. "Go get some more sleep in my bed." When she didn't make any attempt to get up he shook her gently. "Go on, kid. My bed's more comfortable than the couch. I'm up for the day anyway."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she pulled herself up and headed into Angle's room.

He headed down to Tyler's room and peeked in. Tyler was sleeping with Natalya in his arms. Angle had been sure the girls would have made his son sleep on the floor, but it seemed the three were too tired to argue over sleeping arrangements. He made a mental note to have Tyler sleep in his room so the girls could have a bed all to themselves.

"They're cute together, huh?"

Cordelia's voice startled Angle and he spun around to face her. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Had to pee," Cordelia replied with a shrug. "If Ty doesn't screw things up Nattie could be your future daughter-in-law," she said as she headed back to bed.

Angle turned back to his son's room and watched the two teens sleeping. He knew that Natalya had a crush on Tyler when they were younger. He wondered if his son thought of Natalya the same way. From the way they were sleeping it seemed he did, even if he didn't consciously realize it.

Quietly he turned away from the kids and headed back to the living room to have his coffee and read his paper. He wanted to enjoy the quiet while it lasted because once the kids were up he'd be lucky to have a moment's peace.

* * *

By early afternoon Cordelia was finally fully awake. She had thanked Angle for the use of his bed and showered and dressed. She was watching TV in the living room while she waited for her friends to wake up.

In Tyler's room Natalya stirred first. She felt arms around her waist and felt confusion wash over her. That is until she felt something she completely was not prepared for.

"TYLER FELIX ANGLE, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME," Natalya yelled.

"Huh," Tyler groaned.

"GET OFF ME!" She shoved him hard and he tumbled off the bed, landing with a thud.

The sound brought Cordelia and Angle running in.

"Ty, are you all right," Angle asked, checking on his son.

"I think I broke my ass," Tyler exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Serves you right you pervert," Natalya yelled, getting out of bed.

"Nattie, calm down. What did Tyler do," Angle asked.

Cordelia chuckled and answered for her friend. "Um….morning wood, Kurt."

Angle scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed loudly. "All right, until the girls go home Ty will be sleeping in my room with me. You girls can have Ty's bed."

"That is SO not fair," Tyler grumbled, rubbing his still sore bum. "Why do I have to be stuck with your old ass?" He thought about it and then sighed "Right. Not like Cordy or Nattie can...I'll shut up now."

"It's only for a couple of more days," Angle replied pulling his son up to his feet. "And hopefully the three of you won't be the death of me. If I wasn't already bald I'd be pulling out my hair."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"All right, I have a convention I have to attend," Angle said to the kids on the girls' last day with him.

Steiner and Nash had informed him the day before that their flight was getting in late and if they weren't too tired they'd pick up the girls late that night.

He threw his suit jacket on. "I'll only be gone for a few hours."

When he realized the commitment he had for that afternoon he'd been torn. He wasn't sure he could trust the kids home alone, but he didn't feel like arguing with them. Besides the girls had been well behaved so what would be the harm of leaving them for a few hours?

"All the numbers you need to get in touch with me are on the fridge," he continued as he grabbed his wallet and keys before slipping a watch on his wrist. "I left you guys some money for pizza or whatever take out you want. Just leave the house in one piece and I'll be happy."

"We'll be good, Kurt," Cordelia said smiling sweetly at him as he headed to the door.

Angle had a fleeting moment of doubt as he looked at her, but shook it off. This convention had been booked for months. He couldn't cancel on his loyal fans at the last minute. How much trouble could they get into in just a couple of hours?

"Ty, you're in charge," he called as he left the house.

"Could I get that in writing," Tyler called to his father, following him to the door. Angle waved to his son and got in the car. He was gone soon after.

When Tyler came into the kitchen he found Natalya sitting at the table. She had a cup of something, but she was reluctant to drink any of it. It was then that Tyler caught sight of the bottle that Cordelia had in her hand.

"No! Cordy! What the hell are you doing," he exclaimed snatching the bottle of whiskey from her hand. She had just poured a healthy shot into her glass, which already had some ice and cola in it.

She glared at him, picking up the glass.

"Don't you dare," Tyler growled. "Come on, Cord. You've been doing so good with your dad and everything. Don't fuck it up now."

Cordelia looked down at the glass, contemplating her friend's words. "Ty, I've been stuck in Leave It To Beaverville for too fucking long," she finally said and downed the drink. "I wanna have some damn fun!"

"Happy now," Tyler sighed setting the bottle down on the counter.

"Nope, but I will be," Cordelia smiled once the burning sensation subsided.

"You're not drinking anymore, Cord," Tyler replied. "I'm putting my foot down."

"You can have mine," Natalya said pushing her glass across the table to Cordelia.

"Nat!"

Before Tyler could stop her Cordelia had downed Natalya's drink.

"Ooh! Made that one too strong," Cordelia coughed.

"Yeah and that's your last one," Tyler commented. "Dad left me in charge. No more booze, Cord. I'm serious."

Cordelia was feeling mildly buzzed already and she smiled at Tyler. "Fine," she sighed. "How about we go out in the yard and get some sun?"

"Yes. Outside is perfect and you can sweat out that shit you just drank," Tyler smiled. "Before dad comes home."

"Nat and I will go change into our suits," Cordelia smiled, grabbing Natalya and heading into Tyler's bedroom.

"Cord, I don't have a suit," Natalya said.

"It's all right," Cordelia replied. "I just need an extra set of hands."

Natalya arched a brow at her friend when Cordelia thrust her cell phone into her hand. "For what?"

"Pictures for a special someone," Cordelia smiled as she whipped off her shirt.

"Cord! That's child porn," Natalya exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna be naked, Nat…just not fully dressed," Cordelia smirked. "Come on. Just two!"

"Fine," Natalya sighed, knowing she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't.

Cordelia sat down on Tyler's bed with her back to her friend, being sure to cover her bare chest she looked back over her shoulder, lips pouted into a kiss. Natalya snapped the picture.

Cordelia stood and slipped her jeans off, stepping out of them. She quickly changed into her bikini and posed again, this time winking and pointing at the camera. Natalya snapped the picture and tossed the phone back to her.

"You're a sick and twisted person," Natalya said shaking her head as she headed out of the room.

"And you love me anyways," Cordelia called as she sent the pictures with a giggle.

* * *

"Is that your message alert," Alex asked as he and Sabin entered the arena.

Along with a few others The Machineguns had been sent to Canada with Nash and Steiner to do some promotional work.

Sabin fished his phone out of his pocket and checked on the message waiting for him. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the photos Cordelia had sent to him.

"What's with you," Alex asked.

Sabin was unable to speak so he just held up the phone to his friend, the picture was of Cordelia topless. Alex averted his eyes, almost as if the image would burn them.

"DUDE! Put that away!"

"What's goin' on?"

Sabin squeaked hearing Scott Steiner's voice. He quickly tried to get the image of Cordelia off of his phone screen.

"What'cha got there, kid," Steiner asked.

"N-no-nothing," Alex said stepping between the large man and his friend. "Just um…it's…"

Steiner smiled. "I get it. Someone send you some naughty pictures, son?"

"Uh…yeah," Sabin replied, feeling momentary relief.

"Well, let's see it."

Sabin's relied turned back to panic. "I…I'd rather not. It's private and…"

"What's goin' on, Scotty," Nash asked joining them.

"The kid's got some naughty pics and he won't share," Steiner replied.

"They're private and…"

Before Sabin could finish his statement Nash had snatched the phone from his hands.

"Crap," Sabin whimpered. Alex just scrubbed his hand down his face.

Nash did a double take and shook his head. "Uh…Scott, you're not gonna believe this, but I swear this chick looks just like Cordy."

"Let me see that," Steiner said. He looked at the pictures and then up at Sabin and Shelley. Both men looked really uncomfortable. "What's the meanin' of this?"

"Shit! That is Cordy," Nash exclaimed. "Oh this is bad! God!" He would have blinded himself for staring so intensely at the teen pictured.

"Scott, I can explain," Alex said.

"I don't wanna hear shit from you, kid," Steiner growled. "I want an explanation from this piece of shit right here."

Sabin gulped.

"You better start talkin', kid," Nash said.

"Look, Scott," Sabin began, but stopped when Steiner bored holes into him with a death glare. "Mr. Steiner, I didn't ask for that! Cordy's….Cordelia's got a mind of her own. I swear I didn't want her to send me those pictures!"

"Scott, I believe the kid," Nash said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Delete the pictures, Chris, and forget about Cordelia Steiner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sabin said catching the phone that was tossed back to him.

"Come on, Scotty, we need to give Kurt a call to see what's going on," Nash said, pulling his friend away from killing Sabin. Steiner continued to shoot death glares over his shoulder until Nash had pulled him into a locker room down the hall.

Alex smacked Sabin's arm. "Text that bitch and tell her to leave you alone. Be as mean as you have to be…you know what? I'll do it myself."

* * *

"Oohh! He sent me a text," Cordelia said sitting up on her beach towel that was spread out on the grass in Angle's yard. Tyler and Natalya were tossing around a basketball while she sunned herself.

Leave me the fuck alone!

Cordelia frowned. "That can't be right." She quickly dialed. "Chris, what's with the text? Didn't you like the pictures?" Cordelia listened, the smile she had slowly falling as she listened. "FINE! Be that way!" She hung up, tossing the phone aside as she ran into the house.

"Cord," Tyler and Natalya called following her into the house. Tyler scooped up the phone as they ran and found the message. He showed it to Natalya as they entered the house.

* * *

Sabin looked at his phone when it began to ring and looked to Alex. "It's her."

"Be strong, man. This is for the best. The kid, and I can't emphasize the word KID enough, is nothing but trouble."

"Be strong," Sabin repeated taking a deep breath and answered the call. "I mean just what I said in the text," he said after listening to Cordelia. He hated himself for doing this, but he kept telling himself that being mean was the only way to get through to her. "Cord, I'm tired of the little games. You're nothing but a little girl and I'm looking for a woman. Just leave me alone."

He cringed and held the phone away from his ear as she yelled before hanging up. He ended the called and slipped his phone into his bag with a sigh.

"I'm proud of you," Alex said clapping him on the back. "That took real will power. I know you're into this chick, but she's off limits, Chris. Nothing good can come of starting shit with her."

"I know," Sabin sighed. "I know."

* * *

When Tyler and Natalya found Cordelia she was sitting at the kitchen table. The bottle of whiskey was nearly empty.

"Shit! Cord, what'd we agree on," Tyler demanded.

She looked up at him with bleary, tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not little miss perfect," she slurred. "I'm not into that Straight Edge crap that you are, Ty. I like to drown my feelings with alcohol."

She picked up the bottle intent on draining it, but Tyler snatched it from her and poured it down the drain.

"Cord, what happened," Natalya asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"He…he said I was a little girl," Cordelia sobbed, snuffling. Tyler handed her a wad of paper towel. She accepted it, blowing her nose. "He told me to leave him alone." She buried her face in Natalya's shoulder.

"Cord, he's like ten years older than you," Tyler said gently. "He's right, you know." She sobbed harder and Natalya shot him a look before patting her friend's back.

"It's his loss, Cordy," Natalya soothed. "You'll find someone who will make you forget all about Chris Sabin. Someone more your age."

Cordelia's phone began to ring then. Tyler looked at the display and cursed. "It's your dad."

"Crap," Natalya groaned. "Take her into the bathroom and wash her face. I'll handle him."

"Up you go, Cord." Tyler said slinging her arm around his neck and pulling her up to her feet.

Natalya watched him half walk half drag Cordelia into the bathroom before answering the phone. "Hi, Scott," she said trying to sound out of breath. "Cordy's…um…in the bathroom. She's having…tummy issues." She hoped and prayed that the lie would work. "I'll have him call you as soon as he gets home. Well…he…um…had a convention to…shit!"

She headed down the hall to the bathroom and peeked in. "How's she doing?"

Tyler looked up from where he was dunking Cordelia's face into a sinkful of water. "She's fantastic! How do you think she's doing?"

"Kids, I'm home," Angle called as he slammed the door shut behind him. "Ty? Nattie? Cord? Where are you?"

"Shit! Go stall him," Natalya hissed. "I'll deal with her."

When Tyler found his father he was staring at the empty whiskey bottle in the sink. He held it up and shook his head at his son.

"I can explain, dad."

"Since I know you're not into drinking which one of the girls…nevermind I know it was Cordy," Angle said. "Cordelia, get your ass out here now."

Cordelia came stumbling out of the bathroom, Natalya following close behind her with a towel to sop up the water dripping down her face. Angle took in the sight of the inebriated teen before him, clad in a damp bikini and grabbed the towel from Natalya wrapping it around Cordelia.

"You just couldn't behave without someone here could you," he demanded of her.

"Kurt there's a reason…" Natalya began, but Angle silenced by bringing up his hand and using his thumb and forefinger to signal her to shut her mouth.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself," Angle demanded.

Cordelia stood there, wavering a bit. She turned visibly green and doubled over, emptying the contents of her stomach onto Angle's shoes.

"Son of a….Tyler," Angle said through clenched teeth. "Help Nattie get her into the bedroom. Let her sleep it off. Nattie stay with her. Ty, you're helping me clean up this mess when you're done."

"Yes, dad," Tyler sighed as he helped Natalya drag Cordelia into the bedroom.

"Your dad is going tell her dad about this," Natalya sighed.

"Well, maybe he should," Tyler replied as he helped her get Cordelia into bed. He turned his head as he held her up and Natalya pulled off the bikini top, slipping a sleep shirt over Cordelia's head. "She's a sloppy drunk."

"She just had her heart broken," Natalya defended. "Hand me that trash pail…in case she pukes more."

Tyler groaned and grabbed it, giving it to Natalya. She placed it by the side of the bed and rolled Cordelia over onto her stomach with her face towards it. Natalya checked on her friend, who was now halfway to unconsciousness. With a sigh she changed into her pajamas and grabbed her book from her bag, settling in bed next to her.

* * *

Late that night Steiner and Nash finally showed up. Angle answered the door feeling relief wash over him. Natalya had been an angel, but Cordelia would have made him go gray if he had any hair.

"She really drank a whole bottle of whiskey," Steiner asked as Angle led the way to Tyler's room where the girls were sleeping.

"It was about three quarters of the way full," Angle replied, opening the door to reveal all three kids sleeping in the bed. Tyler had refused to leave Cordelia with Natalya to take care of her. He now slept with one arm around Natalya and one hand on Cordelia's back.

"Sorry she caused so much trouble, Kurt," Steiner sighed as he brushed past Angle and Nash. He picked up Cordelia's bag and slung it over his shoulder and then gently scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Thanks for looking after her." With that he headed out to the car.

Tyler groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his side, spooning with Natalya. They both of them let out little sighs.

"I hate to wake her," Nash said softly.

"Then don't," Angle replied. "Nattie was an angel. It's Cordy that got a little wild."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Go help Scotty get Cordy home."

* * *

"Daddy," Cordelia muttered as Steiner pulled her out of the backseat once they were home.

"Go back to sleep, baby," he said. "Get your rest now because you're in deep shit when you're sober."

"Crap," Cordelia whimpered. She would have fought out of his hold, but she felt too cloudyheaded and tired to do anything. She had enough wherewithal to know that she was in for a huge punishment when she finally woke up…and a wicked hangover too before blackness claimed her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

When Cordelia woke up the next day it was almost noon. She heard pots and pans clanging around in the kitchen and the sound of Julie laughing. She rolled onto her back and felt the room begin to spin. She draped an arm across her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Oh good you're up," came Steiner's voice from the doorway.

"Go away," Cordelia muttered the events of the day before coming back to her like a charging freight train. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the day watching her father play kissy face with Julie while she was hungover...and heartbroken.

Steiner chuckled, but she could tell from the sound of the low rumble in his throat that he wasn't amused. She didn't have time to react before her covers were snatched away.

The cooled air hit her bare legs and she shivered, trying to pull the covers back up around her. "DAD," she exclaimed when she couldn't reach them. Cordelia jumped up and then collapsed back to the pillows with a groan as pain shot through her temples.

"You got a hangover," Steiner asked as loudly as he could.

"You're a bastard," Cordelia grumbled, pulling a pillow over her face.

Steiner snatched it away as well. "Get your ass up now, Cordelia Marie," he said sternly. "You ain't spendin' the day in bed just because you made a bad choice last night."

"I could vomit on you right now you know," Cordelia replied. "That's all it took for Kurt to send me to bed."

"Kurt ain't your daddy. You puke on me and I'll make you wish you were never born, little girl," Steiner replied.

"Too late for that," she mumbled, draping her arm across her eyes to shield out the light.

"Get up. Get showered. Let's go. We need to discuss some things." He smacked her foot, grabbing it and giving it a little yank.

"I really hate you," Cordelia murmured as she dragged herself out of bed.

"Yeah I know. Get your ass in motion," Steiner replied exiting the room.

He headed back into the kitchen where Julie was standing at the stove stirring a pot. She looked up when he came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Scotty, maybe we should keep that to a minimum in front of Cordelia."

The teen stumbled down the hall toward the bathroom, eyes barely open and her arms full of her toiletries and clean clothes. They heard the door click and the sound of water running.

"She needs to get used to us being together, Jules," he replied kissing her neck. "I'm sure her mother has men around." He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Scott," she squeaked as his hands began to roam. She smacked them away, bopping him on the nose with the ladle she had been stirring the pot with. "Behave yourself. Remember you're trying to get through to your daughter about the drinking and the pictures she sent to Chris."

"And I will," he said kissing her neck just below her ear. "When she's showered and dressed and in front of me. Until then I get to molest you all I want." He smiled wickedly, making her chuckle and shake her head.

"Oh you think so, do ya," Julie chuckled and bumped him away with her hip. "Sorry, honey, I have to get going. You have fun with your daughter." She gave him a quick kiss, after she lidded the pot on the stove and turned off the burner. "I'll call you later."

* * *

Cordelia stumbled into the bathroom and dropped her things on the closed toilet lid. She fought the urge to gag, having caught a glimpse of her father and Julie. There ought to be a law against old people slobbering on each other she thought.

She started the shower and stripped off her clothes. As the water heated up she peered at herself in the mirror. She looked almost like a raccoon, her eye make up had run all over her face from crying and falling asleep with it on. With a groan she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the night before.

Her temples still throbbed, but she no longer felt sick to her stomach. Little by little she could feel her body waking up. She was trying really hard not to remember what had driven her to drink so much.

"Out of sight out of mind," she muttered as she lathered up her hair and rinsed.

Cordelia finished off her shower and took her time drying off and getting dressed. Whatever her father needed to talk to her about could wait. She towel dried her hair and brushed it out, pulling it back into a messy bun. She picked up her make up bag and frowned at her reflection. She wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

She gathered up her things and exited the bathroom. As she was on her way back to her room to deposit her things she caught sight of her father giving Julie a goodbye kiss. For a moment she was touched by the sight. Her father genuinely seemed to love Julie. It wasn't until she saw him turn and face her that she snapped out of her thoughts and headed into her room.

Steiner closed the door behind Julie and turned in time to see Cordelia staring. She shook her head and headed into her room.

"You awake now, Delia," he asked as he headed down the hall towards her room.

He leaned in the doorway and watched as she tossed her dirty clothes in an ever growing pile on the floor. He gazed around the room and frowned. What was it about teenagers that made them allergic to cleaning?

"If you're asking if I'm ready to be lectured the answer is hell no," Cordelia replied, flopping down onto her bed.

"Good," Steiner said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Then you can clean up this pig sty, wash your dirty clothes and put them away. Then maybe you'll be ready to talk over dinner. Julie made a delicious beef stew."

"Great," Cordelia groaned. "So, you're dating Betty Crocker now?"

He ignored the question, casting one last look around the room. "Clean up this mess," Steiner replied leaving the room.

Cordelia glared at him as he left before turning her gaze to the mess that had become her room. With a sigh she set about picking up things.

Steiner sat on the couch as Cordelia cleaned her room. He could hear her muttering curses under her breath now and then, but for the most part she worked at getting her room cleaned up. He knew she was doing it as an alternative to actually speaking to him about the night before. That was fine. He'd bide his time, but he knew eventually she'd have to face him.

"Dad? Where do you keep the soap for the clothes," she called from the laundry room.

Steiner hauled himself off the couch and into the laundry room. He could see that instead of sorting the clothes she had just dumped them all into the machine.

"Delia, you have to separate the darks from the lights and the whites from the colors," he said as patiently as he could muster.

He went to reach into the machine, but recoiled as he realized that he might have to handle his daughter's unmentionables.

"Pull all of that out and I'll help you sort them."

"Whatever," Cordelia muttered, rolling her eyes.

She pulled out all the clothes and dumped them at her father's feet. She began to sort things into piles and then got a smirk on her face.

"Say, dad? What would these go in?" She held up a white lace thong, stifling the laugh that begged for release when her father turned ten shades of red.

"The garbage," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Your mother lets you buy underwear like that?"

Cordelia snickered. "Who says I bought them. They were a gift." She had to bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing in her father's face when his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "It was a joke, dad. Unclench, huh?"

He breathed a slight sigh of relief, though he was still disturbed having seen his daughter's underwear. He scrubbed a hand down his face, shaking his head in disgust. It was one thing to change her wardrobe from trashy to presentable, but how in the world was he supposed to take her to buy new underwear?!

"Just….finish up in here," he grumbled, pulling out the soap and fabric softener for her before leaving the laundry room.

He was in serious need of some alcohol right about now, but that wouldn't go over too well considering he needed to speak to Cordelia about her drinking the night before. With a tired groan he threw himself down on the couch and waited for his daughter to join him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Steiner had been sitting on the couch in the living room when Cordelia emerged from the laundry room. The dull thrum of the wash cycle as her clothes spun around in the soapy water was the only sound in the apartment at the moment.

"Delia, come in here please," her father had called. "We need to have that talk now."

She muttered some curses under her breath, but ambled into the living room, taking a seat at the far end of the couch.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," she began. "But you don't…"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"I don't care what situation caused you to drink, Delia," he replied.

When Tyler and Natalya had explained to him that morning why she had gotten drunk he wanted to kiss Sabin. Finally the boy had come to his senses.

"What Sabin told you is right. You're just a little girl. He's a man. You're way too young to be in that situation."

Her hazel eyes blazed as her father lectured her. He caught sight of it and saw his own raging temper in his daughter. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face and tugging slightly on his beard. This was going to be a long night.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Delia," he finally admitted.

"Why don't you just send me back to my mother," she fumed. "I know that's what you've been dying to do since I got here!"

Steiner had been trying very hard to keep his temper in check, but it was a battle he was slowly losing.

"Is that what your mother has brainwashed you into believing," he exclaimed.

"She didn't have to brainwash me," Cordelia yelled, her own temper too far gone to reign in now. "I was there, dad! I watched you walk away! I know you left to get away from us. To get away from ME!"

"Cordelia Marie, that is not what happened at all," Steiner replied, mortified by what his daughter believed to be true. "Your mother had a drinking problem which led her to do things that a married woman shouldn't do."

"Stop sugar coating things! I heard all the fights, dad. I know she was fucking around behind your back," Cordelia yelled. "Half the time you said I wasn't your daughter!"

Steiner cringed at his daughter's words. He remembered those fights all too well. The words he'd said in the heat of the moment were the ones he regretted the most knowing his child could hear them.

"Did you forget that I helped you carry your bags to the car the night you left," Cordelia demanded.

The memories of that night came flooding back to Steiner. He remembered turning to get the last of his bags and seeing his six year old daughter lugging it towards him. The bag was practically bigger than she was. He knew she'd heard the fight, but she wouldn't have been able to hear him mutter he was leaving for good. He knew she probably thought he was going back on the road for a while.

"I watched you pile your shit into the trunk and when I asked when you were coming back you couldn't even look me in the eye," Cordelia continued, tears slipping down her face. "You told me you'd see me around and drove off. Never even gave me a glance as you burned rubber out of there."

"Delia, your memory is tainted, darlin'. I couldn't look at you because it broke my heart to leave you," Steiner replied. Cordelia scoffed. "I loved the both you with every ounce of my being, but things didn't work out with your mom and me. If I could go back and do it all over again I…"

"Save it," Cordelia growled, grinding the tears out of her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve. "I'm not buying your lies. You weren't there! You never were! You left us! You don't give a damn about me! Just get me a ticket home so you can go back to your little whore!"

She stood and attempted to leave, but Steiner stood impeding her way. She tried to push past him, but he reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"I tried to see you, Delia! I did! Your mother wouldn't let me! I even went to court for custody, but the judge ruled against me because of my profession. Baby, I would have taken you with me if I could."

"LIAR," Cordelia screeched, slapping him across the face. He released her to hold his throbbing cheek and Cordelia used this opening to spin on her heel and run out the front door.

"Cordelia! Don't run away," was all she heard from her father as she raced down the hall and to the stairs. She took them two at a time and burst out onto the street, taking off and not caring where she wound up.

* * *

"All right, Alex. Yes, I got everything on the list," Sabin sighed into the phone. "I just need to gas up and then I'll head back to the hotel. See you then." He ended the call and slipped it into his pocket before he grabbed the two grocery bags at his feet.

He was about to take a step when someone barreled into him. The both of them tumbled to the ground as bags of various snack foods and drink bottles flew around them.

"Watch where you're….Cordy," Sabin began to growl, but then stopped himself when he realized who had hit him.

Cordelia sat on the ground, tears still streaming down her face, and groaned. Just her luck to run into the one man besides her father that she didn't want to see.

"Are you all right," he asked, ignoring the food and scrambling to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"Leave me alone," she whimpered. "Why would you care if I'm hurt?" She began to sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Alex made me say that shit," Sabin scowled, hating himself for hurting her feelings the way he did. "Of course I care if you're hurt." He helped her up, though she fought him every step of the way. "Especially if I'm the one who hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Cordelia sniffled and coughed.

"Why are you so upset," Sabin asked, wiping a tear away. She swatted his hand away from her.

"My….my…father…and…I…." She stammered out between choked sobs.

"You guys had a fight?"

She nodded, hiccupping.

"Come on. You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself when you're so upset," he said slipping an arm around her shoulders.

He knew Alex would be pissed and her father would probably eviscerate him with his bare hands, but Sabin didn't care. Cordelia was too upset to be left alone on the streets. He'd hate himself if something were to happen to her.

"What…about…your…stuff?"

Sabin looked around at the bags that had been strewn about when they had collided. He quickly gathered everything up and slipped his arm around her once again, leading her to his car.

"Honey, I'm home," Alex called as he entered the hotel room he was sharing with Sabin.

"Keep it down," Sabin hissed, meeting Alex at the door. His friend gave him a puzzled look as to why. That was when Sabin stepped aside revealing Cordelia curled up in Sabin's bed. She was fast asleep.

"Chris," Alex ground out between gritted teeth. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with her."

Sabin cast a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping teen and pushed Alex out into the hall. He closed the door so that it was only open a crack and turned to his friend, his face dead serious.

"I didn't sleep with her, Alex. She literally ran into me on the street after I got off the phone with you. She was crying and upset and…I just didn't feel right leaving her alone like that. She had a big fight with her dad. I was just about to call him to let him know she was safe when you got back."

"Chris, that's very nice of you to take care of her and all, but…Scott's….probably not gonna see it that way."

"I know," Sabin frowned. "Look, I know my attraction to her is wrong. I just can't help how she makes me feel." Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Sabin silenced him. "I know Steiner won't understand that. Right now my only concern is her safety. I swear I don't have any other intentions. I just want her to be safe."

Alex had been pissed when he saw the teen in his friend's bed, but that was slowly dissipating the more he spoke to Sabin. He knew that his friend was telling the truth.

"Why don't you let me handle the call to Steiner? He'll probably take it better coming from me rather than you."

"Thanks, bro," Sabin smiled. "I should get back in there in case she wakes up. Don't want her to be scared of strange surroundings."

Alex nodded paging through his contacts to find Steiner's number. He watched Sabin head back into the room before locating the number and hitting the call button.

"Hi, Scott…er…Mr. Steiner? It's Alex Shelley. No, I know you're looking for your daughter. She's safe. Chris ran into her and brought her back to our room." He cringed at how the words sounded and quickly added, "She was very upset and Chris was worried about her wandering around on her own."

He breathed a sigh of relief when the words seemed to calm the larger man down. Steiner had asked for the hotel name and room number, which Alex gladly gave. The sooner Cordelia was out of their hair the sooner she could go back to being her father's problem.

* * *

Cordelia fluttered her eyes open when she heard Alex calling out. She had feigned sleep as Sabin explained the situation out in the hall. It wasn't until Sabin returned alone that she finally stirred.

"You're awake," Sabin smiled, perching on the side of the bed closest to her.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash here for a while," she replied sheepishly. "I assume Alex wants me gone. I'll be out of your hair and…"

She stopped speaking when Sabin touched her hand. She had been kicking the covers back and sliding out of bed, but she stopped and looked up at him.

"You don't have to go just yet. Don't worry about Alex. He's not mad…well…he was, but he's not anymore."

"I would have thought that he'd have narced me out by now," Cordelia chuckled as she pulled her hair out of the bun and ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out. "I can't even think about seeing my father right now."

Sabin suddenly felt bad about having Alex make the call to Steiner.

"You don't mind if I hang out here with you guys for a while, do you?"

"No, it's fine," Sabin said forcing a smile. "Let me see what's taking Alex so long. Help yourself to any of the junk food or drinks and make yourself comfortable."

He headed out into the hall and spotted Alex just ending his call.

"Please tell me you had to leave a voicemail," Sabin begged.

"No, Scott's on his way over now. He's really worried about her."

"Shit! You wouldn't be able to call him back and ask him to give her a couple of hours to cool down, would you?"

"Chris, what the fuck?"

"She's just…she said she doesn't want to see him, Alex."

"Tough. He's her father and they need to work things out. It's not our place to dictate how they handle fights."

"But…"

"But what," Alex demanded.

"She's going to hate us for this," Sabin finally admitted.

"Good. Then maybe she'll stop trying to seduce you," Alex replied. "That girl has a fucking daddy complex and I am not losing a friend just because he can't keep it in his damn pants!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

When the guys went back into the room Cordelia was lounging across the bed, remote in hand. She had on one of the music channels and was humming along to whatever was playing. When the door closed she looked up and saw Sabin and Shelley coming her way.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here, guys," Cordelia said smiling as she sat up on the bed.

"Actually you're...guh..."

Alex glared at Sabin who had elbowed him in the ribs before he could spill the beans about Steiner coming to get her.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Sabin said smiling as he took a seat next to her. "Right, Alex?"

"There's something you need to know, kid," Alex finally said. "I called your dad to let him know you were here."

"Why would you do that?" Cordelia was looking at Alex with mixture of contempt and betrayal. "Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you," Alex replied. "I just don't approve of what you're doing to Chris."

"Whatever," she grumbled, sliding off the bed. "I'm gone."

As she was heading to the door there was a knock from the other side. She spun around and glared at Alex a moment before spotting the bathroom door. Before either man could react she had swooped in there and locked the door.

"Cordy, come on. Don't be like that," Sabin begged, rattling the knob.

Alex just shook his head and headed to the door. When he opened it he noted that Steiner looked a bit haggard. Hearing Sabin pleading with the bathroom door Steiner turned his gaze past Alex and into the room.

"She locked herself in the bathroom," Steiner asked. Alex nodded.

"You can try to coax her out, but…um….."

"I know, son. She doesn't wanna see me," Steiner sighed.

"Must have been a helluva fight," Alex commented as he allowed Steiner access into the room.

Seeing Steiner heading toward him Sabin backed off. "I swear I didn't do anything to her, sir," he blurted out. "She was just so upset I couldn't leave her to…" He stopped talking and whimpered when Steiner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, I ain't angry with you," he said to Sabin. "I'm grateful that you took care of her. I don't even wanna think of what would have happened if she ran into a not so charitable stranger."

Sabin breathed a huge sigh of relief and back off from the bathroom door. He took a seat by Alex on one of the beds.

"Delia," Steiner called through the door. "Open the door please."

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

Both men could see that the words had hurt the larger man.

"Baby, please come out. We can talk this out."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

Steiner rested his head against the door, clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. "Cordelia, please," he pleaded, sounding extremely fatigued.

"Sir," Sabin said standing. "I know you want to take her home, but….maybe you should let her stay."

Steiner turned around and glared at the younger man.

"Hear me out, please," Sabin said holding up a hand. "Let her stay here just long enough for her to call either Nash or Angle."

Steiner stopped glaring and mulled it over.

"Right," Alex joined in. "She's friends with Kevin's and Kurt's kids. Let her call one of them and stay with them until things settle down. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now. Give her space and let her come back when she's ready."

"And you can promise that she'll get to either Kevin's or Kurt's place," Steiner asked Alex, tossing a glance at Sabin.

"I give you my word," Alex replied.

Steiner's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine." He turned back to the locked door. "I'm goin', Delia. The boys will explain the deal when you come out." With that he headed to the door and left. He didn't even have the energy to threaten the younger men.

"Wow. Have you ever seen Scott Steiner look so defeated," Sabin asked.

"He's worried about his daughter," Alex replied. "Whatever they fought about was clearly painful for the both of them."

Sabin nodded and headed back to the bathroom door. "Cordy, he's gone."

The lock clicked and the door opened. Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom and looked around to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"He's really gone," Alex said.

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she sunk down to the closest bed. She buried her face in her hands and let them flow.

Sabin sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. "It'll be all right, Cord."

She pushed him away. "No, it wont! He just walked away…AGAIN!"

"Whoa, whoa," Alex said taking a seat on the other side of her. "Look, he didn't want to leave. You didn't give him much of a choice. It's kinda hard to carry on a conversation with the bathroom door."

"Cordy, what's going on with you and your dad," Sabin asked, knowing he could be opening a can of worms neither he nor Alex were prepared to deal with.

"That's really not our business, Chris."

"Was it because he was busy traveling while you were growing up," Sabin asked, ignoring Alex's warning.

"Kinda," Cordelia sniffled. "He walked out on my mom and I."

"I'm sure it wasn't that simple," Alex said as gently as he could manage. He REALLY didn't want to get involved in the Steiner saga.

"You weren't there, Alex," Cordelia replied. "He left and never looked back. I hate him."

"And you didn't see how much it stung your father when you yelled that you hated him," Alex countered. "What happened in the past is in the past and can't be changed, kid. You should let that shit go and try to patch up your relationship while you can."

Cordelia's tears had stopped and now she was fuming silently. She was close to cursing Alex out. Sabin sensed this and spoke up, knowing that she might be more receptive if it came from him.

"Alex is right," he said, taking her hand. "Life's to short to carry that shit around with you. It only makes you bitter. You're too young and beautiful to be bitter."

Alex groaned, shaking his head. Cordelia smiled at Sabin's words.

"It's not easy to let go of," she admitted.

"Wait! I just said the same thing to you and you looked like you wanted to kill me," Alex exclaimed. "How come you don't want to kill Chris?"

"Because shut the fuck up, that's why," Cordelia replied.

Alex was about to retort when caught himself. He chuckled shaking his head. "Listen, CHILD, you have two choices. You can either call Kurt Angle or Kevin Nash and ask to stay with them."

"What if I want to stay here?" She knew she was getting under Alex's skin and that amused her.

"Not an option."

She looked at Sabin, who gave her an apologetic shrug.

"It's too bad," Cordelia said getting up and pulling her phone out of her pocket. "We could have had a good time tonight if Alex would just get that stick up his ass surgically removed." With that she headed into the bathroom to make her call.

"Oh real mature," Alex called before turning back to his friend, who was squirming on the bed. He slapped Sabin upside the head. "Cut it out!"

"I can't help it," Sabin whined. "I know it's wrong, but a big part of me REALLY wants to find out what kind of fun she had in mind."

"Dude, I've seen you in the showers, it's not that big."

Sabin shot him and look and smacked his friend in the face with a pillow. "Dick."

"Kevin will be by in a little bit to pick me up," Cordelia announced.

"Thank GOD," Alex sighed.

Cordelia smirked. Sabin caught this and knew his friend was in for something. When she plopped down into Alex's lap he had to stifle the guffaw at how big his friend's eyes got. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing," Alex exclaimed.

"Oh, is this seat taken," Cordelia asked innocently.

"Get off!"

"Well, I'd like to, but…unless you're into threesomes that's gonna be difficult."

Sabin buried his face in the pillow, laughing so hard he was crying.

"You are so lucky your father is someone that…"

"Scares the shit out of you," Cordelia finished for him.

"Get off of me," Alex spit out through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Cordelia sighed. Before she stood she leaned forward and planted a sloppy wet kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Chris," Alex growled. "Get her out of here! Go wait for Kevin in the lobby!"

"Was it something I did," Cordelia asked.

"Come on, Cord," Sabin chuckled, trying to stifle the giggles.

"Bye Grumpy," Cordelia called as Sabin practically dragged her out of the room. "You were always my favorite dwarf!"

Alex was able to hear the both of them giggling hysterically as they left the room before the door clicked closed.

"Children! I'm surrounded by fucking children!"

He hated to admit it, but he could understand the attraction his friend had to the teenager. She might be a child, but she certainly didn't look or act like one. With a groan he shed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I don't think I scored any brownie points with Alex," Cordelia chuckled as she and Sabin waited for the elevator.

"Definitely not," Sabin smiled. "But…I think you certainly made an impression when you plopped in his lap."

The elevator doors dinged open and they stepped aside to let an elderly couple exit before stepping inside the car. Sabin headed to the back wall and leaned against it as it began to move. Cordelia snuggled up next to him, wrapping the arm he had draped over the railing around her waist.

"Cord, please don't," Sabin quietly begged, but he didn't remove his arm from around her.

"You could have me all to yourself right here right now, Chris," she whispered to him. "No one would ever have to know."

"That's very tempting, Cordy," Sabin sighed, finally removing his arm. "But honestly….sex in an elevator is not very high on my to do list."

"Oh."

She moved away from him a bit feeling a bit dejected. Sabin tucked a finger under her chin and made her meet his gaze.

"If it wasn't illegal…and if I wasn't scared shitless of your father…."

"It's fine. I understand. I'm just a kid to you," she replied pulling away from him and going to stand in the opposite corner. Suddenly the ride down to the lobby seemed like it would take forever.

"Cordy," Sabin said standing in front of her. "Look at me."

She shook her head no, studying their feet intently. With an annoyed grunt he reached out and gently pulled her face up to meet his gaze again.

"You're a very beautiful young woman," he started and she scoffed trying to pull away from him. He held her face so she couldn't blow him off. "But you deserve more than just a quick screw in an elevator. You deserve someone who will make love you, not use you and toss you aside."

Cordelia's heart began to flutter at Sabin's words. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Before she could reply to him he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she urged his mouth open with her tongue.

Sabin groaned softly when he felt her body pressed tightly against his. It was taking all of his willpower to keep his word about sex in an elevator. Right about now that was looking more and more appealing. He finally came to his senses and pulled away from her.

"Cordy, we can't," he panted.

"Was that too much," she asked innocently.

"Please don't do that," he sighed. "Look, we can be friends, but until you're of age…nothing can come of this." She pouted at him. "Cordy, in two years I'll be thirty and you'll probably be lusting after someone more your own age."

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that," Sabin smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "This is puppy love. You'll see. You'll probably forget all about me once you go home after the new year."

She shook her head no emphatically. "I won't. I know I won't." He gave her a look and she buried her face in his shoulder. "You make me feel special, Chris. No one's ever made me feel like that."

The elevator came to a stop at the lobby and the doors dinged open.

"That's really sweet, Cordy, but…." She looked up at him with big pleading eyes. He stopped what he was about to say. He didn't have it in him to break her heart. "We can be friends, but that's all until you're legal. It's the best I can do. I'm too pretty to go to jail."

She finally laughed. "Friends it is then." She slipped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Once they pulled apart she took his hand and led him out into the lobby. Sabin spotted Nash looking for them and pulled his hand free. The last thing he needed was for Nash to be pissed at him too.

"Hey, honey," Nash called seeing her heading his way. "You got any bags?"

Cordelia shook her head no. "I didn't have the chance to pack a bag."

"Well, your dad's not home right now. He had an obligation to fulfill. We'll swing by his place and you can pack a bag. You're welcome to stay with Nattie and I as long as you want."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for a while, Chris," Cordelia said giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before hooking her arm through Nash's and following him out of the hotel.

Sabin breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That girl is gonna be the death of me," he muttered as he headed back to the elevator.

* * *

When Steiner arrived home from his autograph signing he found Julie waiting for him by his door. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the door flipping through a magazine. When she saw him she smiled brightly and held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her up to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"What happened, honey," she cooed.

She felt him heave a shuddering sigh before he pulled away from her, pulling out his keys. "Not out here in the hall," he murmured.

He opened the door and ushered her inside where they both took seats on the couch. Julie looked around noting how empty the apartment felt.

"Is Cordelia staying with her friend," she asked.

Steiner nodded, his mouth forming a grim line

"Honey? What happened?" She leaned forward taking his hand in hers and kissing the back of it.

"I screwed up, Jules," she sighed leaning back against the couch and resting his head back with his eyes closed. "I think I've lost my daughter for good."

"Scotty, it can't be that bad," she soothed. "She's a teenager. Everything is always ten times worse than what it really is to them."

"She hates me," he said raising his head and looking at her. "I said some horrible things to her mother before the divorce and Delia overheard them. She...she thinks I never wanted her."

"Oh, honey," Julie cooed. "You said those things out of anger and..."

"I allowed my daughter to hear them," Steiner replied. "Raelynn cheated on me so many times. After a while it starts to mess with your mind. You start to wonder if you're really the father or not."

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I should have never let Delia hear those awful things. We should have had more control than to scream at each other where she could hear."

"Where is Cordelia now," Julie asked.

"With Kevin. He promised to keep an eye on her for me."

"Well, let her cool down for a day or two and then try to speak to her," Julie suggested.

He nodded sadly. "She thinks I don't love her, Jules. I would do anything for her. Anything. She just doesn't see that."

"She will, honey," Julie reassured him. "Just give her time."

"She's only here for a little while longer, Julie," he sighed standing up. "I don't wanna give up on her, but….I don't know how to reach her." With that he headed into his room to change.

Julie left him alone. She knew that giving him some space when he was feeling like this. When he was ready he would talk to her some more.

When Steiner sat down on his bed he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He had to shut it off for the signing. He set it down on the night stand and pulled his shirt over his head. The voice mail sound alerted him that he had a message waiting.

Picking up the phone he quickly dialed in his password and set it aside on speaker as he continued to change.

"Hi dad," Cordelia said.

Steiner stopped what he was doing, sitting down on the bed and picking up the phone to listen to the message closely.

"Kevin told me to call. I guess by now you know I'm staying with him and Nattie." She sighed deeply. "I'm not sure when or if I'll be coming back. Kevin invited me to spend Christmas with him and Nattie. I think I'll take him up on it. I might call mom after Christmas and see if she'll let me come home early. At any rate I'll be out of your hair. You should be thrilled with that. Bye."

Steiner closed his phone and gripped it in his hand. He didn't know how to get through to her, but he vowed to keep trying. He wasn't going to let his daughter continue to believe she wasn't wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Hey, mom," Cordelia hesitantly said into the phone. After her call to her father she had decided to get the call to her mother over with.

"Oh, so you do know how to use your phone," Raelynn replied snidely. "I've left message after message and never heard a peep from you until now. What do you want?"

Cordelia closed her eyes, counting to ten in order to keep her temper in check. She glanced over her shoulder through the French doors that led to the backyard and saw Natalya chattering away happily with her father. Turning her back on the scene she took a seat at the patio table.

"I was wondering if…I could come back early…like before New Years," Cordelia stammered.

Raelynn snorted, and Cordelia could hear her tell someone in the background to stop. "So, did your father finally get sick of you too?"

Cordelia closed her eyes, scrunching them shut tightly. Sometimes her mother's words could hurt more than she cared to admit. "More like I got sick of him."

"You know I can't afford to fly you back early," Raelynn sighed. "As far as I'm concerned you're Scott's problem." Once again she could hear her mother tell someone to stop and the sound of her giggling.

Cordelia's attempt at self control finally failed. "I get it," she fumed. "I'm gone for a couple of weeks so you moved in one of your fucking loser boyfriends. You're such a fucking whore! GOD! No wonder dad left! Who would want to be around you for the rest of their life! Thanks for nothing, bitch!"

She ended the call and tossed her phone, not caring if it smashed into a million pieces or landed in the pool. It landed with a dull thump in the grass several feet away.

Cordelia buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. Pulling her face out of her hands she looked up and saw Natalya standing there. The redhead knelt down, pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"Cordy, sweetheart, you should be more careful with your things," Nash said gently.

He had gone to retrieve the phone to make sure it was all right. Other than some clumps of dirt stuck to it the phone seemed to be in working order. He set it down in front of her on the table and took a seat across from the girls. "You wanna talk about it?"

Cordelia's bottom lip quivered and tears slipped down her cheeks as she shook her head no.

Nash shook his head. He wanted to strangle Raelynn at that very moment. He leaned forward and placed his hand over hers, giving it a squeeze.

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want, honey," he said softly. He excused himself and headed inside, pulling out his cell phone.

He'd spoken to Steiner earlier while he was on his way to pick up Cordelia from the hotel. He promised he'd keep an eye on Cordelia. Now as he headed into the living room and took a seat on the couch he realized he needed to make his friend aware of what had just happened.

"Didn't I just talk to you," Steiner answered, trying his hardest to sound more cheerful than he felt.

"Yeah," Nash chuckled and then grew serious. "Scott, Cordy….called her mother." He waited to see if Steiner would have a response. When the phone remained silent Nash continued. "I don't know what happened, but the kid's in tears, Scott."

"Delia left me a message about you inviting her to spend Christmas with you and Nattie," Steiner replied. "She said she was going to see if her mother will let her go home early."

"I guess she said no," Nash sighed and then it dawned on him that he'd neglected to ask Steiner's permission to have Cordelia stay with him and Natalya for Christmas. "Shit, Scott, I should have cleared the Christmas plans with you first. I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine, Kev," Steiner sighed. "She'd probably have a better time with you and…." He stopped as an idea suddenly struck him. "You're going back to Detroit for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wonderful. I think it'll be good for Delia to go back home for a little while. Maybe she'll run into some family there."

"Scott, what are you….nevermind. I'm just glad you're all right with this."

"Sure thing, Kev. I'll let you go. Take care of my girl. I need to make some calls."

With that the line went dead and Nash stared at his phone for a minute before pocketing it. He could hear Natalya and Cordelia coming back into the house. He watched as Natalya sent Cordelia into the bathroom to wash her face. She caught her father's eye and headed over to the couch, taking a seat next to him.

"She talk?"

Natalya lifted a shoulder. "All she'd say was her mother was a bitch and she hated her. I assume that means her mother told her she couldn't go home early."

Nash's mouth formed a thin line.

"I'm gonna call Tyler and get him on Skype to see if that'll cheer her up," Natalya said.

She left, leaving Nash to ponder exactly what Steiner had planned. He hoped that whatever it was it didn't ruin Christmas for everyone.

* * *

"You there, Ty," Natalya asked adjusting her webcam.

"Yeah. Where's Cord?"

Natalya motioned over her shoulder. "She said she doesn't wanna chat."

"That's because video chatting is for losers," Cordelia said, finally joining her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, Cord," Tyler sniped. "Would you rather be raping Sabin?"

"Yes, actually," Cordelia replied and couldn't help chuckling when Tyler made a face.

"That was meant as an insult," Tyler sighed.

"I know," Cordelia shrugged. "You guys have fun." She plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV, flipping through channels as she popped the earbuds of her iPod in.

Natalya tossed her friend a look before turning back to Tyler and giving him a shrug.

"So, spill, Nat. What's got her all droopy?"

"She had a big fight with her dad," Natalya replied.

"What else is new?"

"Well, she called her mom to see if she could go home and…well…."

"No wonder she's bummed," Tyler sighed. "Oh, hold on a moment."

Off screen Natalya heard the TV get louder and the sound of The Beautiful People's music. While he wasn't aware of it she could see him he was very definitely admiring Velvet, Madison and Lacey.

Natalya's temper flared and she muttered a string of expletives as she continued to be ignored.

"Damn it, Tyler!"

This outburst caught Cordelia's attention and she pulled the earbuds out.

"What the hell," Tyler exclaimed, clearly startled.

"What'd you do this time, brainiac," Cordelia called.

"Ask the raging redhead," Tyler retorted.

Natalya growled and quickly shut down the chat program and then her computer.

"Dick," she yelled, pushing away from her desk and flopping onto the bed.

"Nat? What was that all about," Cordelia asked taking a seat on the bed.

Natalya looked up from her pillow and rolled her eyes. "I refuse to be ignored while he's ogling a bunch of cheap whores."

Cordelia suddenly understood. "Nat," she said sliding down so that she was lying next to her friend. "Why don't you just come clean already? You like Tyler and Ty…well…he's too blind to see the good thing that's right in front of him."

"That's because the silicone Barbie triplets are always on his damn mind."

"You know what you need?" Natalya lifted her head from the bed and arched a brow. "A makeover."

"What? No…I…."

"Yes," Cordelia smiled wide, jumping up and dragging Natalya up with her. "You need a hair cut and maybe a dye job. Oh and some make up! This is going to be so much fun!"

Natalya whimpered as Cordelia dragged her in to talk to Nash about going for a little shopping trip.

* * *

Natalya had no idea how Cordelia had talked her into this. She sat in the bathroom, her hair freshly dyed and washed with a towel around her shoulders as Cordelia snipped. All around her on the floor were clumps of her once nearly waist length hair. She feared how short Cordelia was actually going to go.

Cordelia had talked Nash into giving them money for some essentials for a girls' night in and a make over. Now Natalya was looking at a new and improved looked. At least that's what Cordelia had promised. If only she hadn't tried to have a video chat with Tyler. Cordelia would have never gotten the idea to try to give her a makeover.

Nash passed by the bathroom and listened to the girls chattering away. He was happy that he could provide a safe haven for his friend's troubled daughter, but his heart ached for his Steiner. He considered himself extremely lucky to have a relationship with his daughter that was so smooth. Sure they'd had their share of disagreements, but in the end they knew they loved each other.

He took a seat on the couch turning on the TV and switching it to a basketball game as he heard the hair dryer roar into action. He chuckled to himself wondering how his daughter had let herself get talked into this.

* * *

"And….voila," Cordelia said putting the finishing touches on Natalya's new look before turning her around and making her face the mirror.

Natalya stared at herself unable to believe her new look. Her once crimson and black streaked hair was now jet black and shoulder length. Cordelia had tamed it into soft waves. Her make up was kept light because, according to Cordelia, she wasn't used to wearing it and she didn't want her friend to break out.

"Is that really me," Natalya asked.

Cordelia beamed proudly. "All you. All I did was tweak it a bit." She fluffed Natalya's hair and smiled at her handiwork. "Come on! Let's show your dad!"

She dragged Natalya into the living room where Nash was lounging on the couch. He looked up from the TV when the girls entered and waited.

"So, what do you think of the new and improved Nattie," Cordelia asked, pulling her friend in front of her.

Nash sat up, taking in his daughter's new look. Natalya stood there awkwardly as she was scrutinized by her father. He eventually smiled wide and nodded his approval.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said. "I wasn't too sure about the hair when I heard that you were dying it, but the black works. Good job, Cordy."

"Thank you," Cordelia smiled, taking Natalya's hand and dragging her back into her room. "You are going to look SO hot tomorrow night at Impact. Tyler won't even give those Knockouts a second glance once he sees you!"

Nash couldn't help chuckling as he went back to watching TV.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Are you sure about this, Cord," Natalya asked feeling very self conscious. She looked down at her outfit, which Cordelia had been ever so gracious as to loan her. She folded her arms over her bare midriff and tugged at the short skirt.

"Would you stop fidgeting," Cordelia scolded as she adjusted the straps of her mint green sundress.

"I'm just…everything is so short," Natalya whined. "And tight."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and pulled her friend over to the mirror. "Nattie, you look hot," she said pointing out the curves and the tiny waist. "You've been hiding this body under baggy clothes all this time. Nat, seriously you are a major hottie."

"This just isn't me, Cord."

"That's the point," Cordelia smiled.

"Cord…I'm not…you."

Cordelia gave her friend a look. If she didn't the love the girl like a sister she would have seriously hurt her for the comment. Cordelia looked down at herself. The sundress barely hit her mid-thigh and hugged her upper body before flaring slightly at the hips. It was exactly the kind of dress her father would have disapproved of.

"What exactly does that mean," Cordelia demanded, her hands on her hips.

"You're used to dressing like this, Cord. I'm not. Can't we ease me into it," Natalya begged.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but finally relented. "Fine." She headed to her bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled Natalya's favorite Metallica shirt out of a drawer. "Put these on," she said tossing the jeans to her friend. "Where are your scissors?"

"What," Natalya asked as she pulled the skirt off and the jeans on.

Cordelia located a pair of scissors and began to hack away at the shirt.

"Cord! No! That's vintage!"

"Relax," Cordelia sighed as she finished up her work. "You can still tell it's Metallica. It's just a little more sexy and a little less boxy."

She went to her friend and slipped the fabric over her head, tying parts of the shirt here and there. When she was done the shirt was off one shoulder and tied tightly to fit Natalya's torso snugly. There was only a thin slice of her midriff left exposed.

"Better," Cordelia asked.

Natalya headed over to the mirror and examined herself carefully, turning around so that she could see herself from every angle possible.

"Well, I don't hate it," she replied.

"Girls," Nash called, his car keys jingling in his hands. "We have to go." He took in the sight of his daughter looking much more feminine and smiled. "You look beautiful, honey."

He looked at Cordelia next and knew she'd be expecting some sort of compliment as well. "Cord, you look very pretty as well." He turned to leave and then looked back at the girls over his shoulder. "Just put on a sweater or something please, honey. I don't think your father would appreciate you walking around like that."

"Yes sir," Cordelia sighed, grabbing a sweater from her bag. She reluctantly pulled it on and followed Nash out. Natalya brought up the rear.

* * *

"Scott, listen, I wanted to warn you," Nash said spotting Steiner on his way to the Main Event Mafia's locker room.

"About what, Kev," Steiner asked waiting for the taller man to catch up with him.

No sooner had he asked than he saw Natalya and Cordelia round the corner down the hall. Steiner's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he turned to his friend.

"I know it's short, but…I didn't have the heart to tell her to change," Nash said before Steiner could speak. "Scott, she's a young girl and that's what young girls wear. I made her put on a sweater."

Steiner shook his head. "I can't wait to see how you react when Nattie starts dressin' like Delia." With that he walked away.

Down the hall the girls saw their fathers talking. Natalya nudged Cordelia and motioned with her head toward the two men. Cordelia glanced down the hall and saw her father's reaction to her dress. She turned back to Natalya, turning her back on their fathers.

"He just about choked on his tongue," she giggled.

"Cord, he cares about you and he…."

Natalya was silenced by a glare from her friend.

"I'm just saying that…"

Again she was silenced by a glare.

"Can we not do this tonight, Nat? I'm in no mood to even think about that sperm donor."

Natalya bit her bottom lip and then opened her mouth to speak. Cordelia scoffed and walked away from her friend.

"Cord, wait! I'm sorry!"

Natalya tried to catch up, but the heels that Cordelia had loaned her were making it difficult to walk very fast. She felt like she was going to topple over at any moment. She gave up after a while, pulling the heels off. By that time she had lost sight of where her friend had gotten off to.

* * *

"Yo, BK! You ready for our match, bro," Homicide called to Kendrick. When the newest X Division star didn't respond the Latino turned his attention in the direction he was staring. "Oh shit! Who's that?"

"I have no clue," Kendrick finally spoke.

"What the hell are you two gawking at," Anderson demanded, joining the two men. Kendrick and Homicide simply pointed down the hall. Anderson followed their fingers and caught sight of Cordelia.

None of them knew who she was or what she was doing there, but all three were enjoying the sight of her walking down the hall toward them.

Homicide smacked Kendrick's chest, a sly smirk curling his lips. "How much you wanna bet she's not wearing panties?"

Kendrick snorted. "Fifty bucks says they're white satin."

"Both of you are sick, sick men," Anderson scolded. His look of disgust turned to a grin. "Black and lacey." He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and held it up.

"She's coming this way," Homicide hissed.

"How do we tell who's right," Anderson asked.

"I got this," Kendrick smiled, picking up a bottle of water.

All three men quieted as Cordelia approached. Seeing the three of them staring at her she gave them a curious smile and proceeded to walk by. Kendrick let the bottle slip out of his hands. As planned it rolled just past Cordelia's feet.

"Oops! Butterfingers," Kendrick chuckled. "Could you grab that for me, doll?"

"Sure," Cordelia shrugged, bending down to pick up the bottle. Anderson pretended to be fixing his boot as she did so. "Here you go." She handed the bottle over to Kendrick and proceeded on her way.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Homicide hissed as she walked away.

"Like what you see," they all heard Scott Steiner's familiar drawl.

"Oh yeah," Kendrick said smiling wide. Anderson was silent, but wore a huge grin on his face. He alone had gotten the answer to their little debate.

"That's good," Steiner said smiling as the three men finally pried their eyes away from Cordelia's retreating form. "Because that's my sixteen year old daughter."

Homicide snorted and shook his head. "Yeah right!"

The others began to laugh too until they realized that Steiner wasn't joking.

"Please tell me you're ribbin' us," Anderson begged.

"Oh God he's not," Kendrick moaned.

"No! Wash it away," Homicide exclaimed, grabbing Kendrick's water and dumping it into his eyes.

"We are SO sorry," Anderson said, grabbing the water bottle and dousing himself and Kendrick with it.

"Make sure you keep your eyes off my daughter's ass from now on," Steiner growled.

"Absolutely, sir," Kendrick whimpered, grabbing another water bottle and splashing it over his face.

Steiner stalked off. The younger men couldn't see it, but he couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. Intimidating the younger men had given him great satisfaction.

"Oh God! I need scalding shower," Anderson shuddered.

"How the HELL is that hot little…" Homicide stopped and shuddered a bit. "How is SHE related to THAT?"

"I have no idea," Anderson groaned, tossing the empty water bottles into the trash. "By the way, fellas…" He popped his gum and smirked. "Pay up."

"What," Kendrick demanded, slicking his soaked hair back.

"Black….lace….thong," Anderson said.

"AW MAN! GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD," Homicide yelled, running away.

"You bastard," Kendrick groaned. "I need a cold shower." He gave Anderson a look, shaking his head and walking away.

Anderson chuckled and then shuddered. He knew he was going to hell for even attempting to get a look up the young woman's dress. For actually getting a peek he was most definitely on the express highway.

* * *

"Delia," Steiner called finally catching up with his daughter. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied and attempted to walk away. He reached out and grasped her wrist, making her face him.

"I just wanted you to change into this. I borrowed it from Traci. I don't want you parading your goodies all over the building." He held up a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

"Parading my goodies," Cordelia asked and then chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, you mean the three morons trying to get a peek at my panties?"

"Please just change into this," Steiner said holding out the clothes to her.

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"I do care, Delia."

"Right. You care about your stupid reputation with the guys! Well, you know what? I don't give a flying fuck about you or your damn reputation! Take the clothes and shove them up your ass!" With that she spun on her heel and stalked off.

"I know about the phone call to your mother," he called after her. Cordelia stopped walking. "I know that she said you couldn't go home." Cordelia didn't turn to face him, but he could see that he had hit a nerve.

"Delia, I know you think I don't care about you, but that couldn't be farther from the truth," he continued. "We butt heads because we're so much alike and…"

Cordelia spun around and glared at him. "I am NOTHING like you," she growled. "Just leave me alone!" She took off running down the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

Natalya had told herself she was looking for Cordelia, but in truth she really just wanted some space. She just couldn't deal with her friend and her daddy issues at the moment. That was why she found herself wandering aimlessly around the catering area.

She soon spotted Tyler chatting up Christy Hemme. Natalya smoothed out her clothes and ran a hand through her now jet black tresses before approaching him. She stopped to listen to what he was saying to flaming haired Knockout.

"So, Christy, tell me," Tyler said, smirking confidently. "Are your parents chicken farmers?"

Christy looked confused. "No. Why?"

Natalya groaned. She had a feeling he was going to wind up getting slapped…if he was lucky.

"Because you are phenomenal at raising cock," he replied with a wide smile.

Christy groaned, taking the bottle of water she'd been sipping and dumping it over Tyler 's head. "PIG!"

Natalya shook her head as she watched as Christy stalked off.

"Real smooth, Ty," she finally spoke up.

Tyler mopped his brow with his shirt as he turned around. "Shut up, Nat…" He took one look at her and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing Natalya. "Nat…" His shock turned to amusement. "Is it Halloween already?"

Natalya narrowed her eyes at him. "It was Cord's idea. You know you'd strike out less with women if you knew how to pay a proper compliment. Jerk!"

"Nat," Tyler called as she took off down the hall. Tyler scrubbed a hand down his face. "FUCK!"

* * *

Sabin made his way outside for some air and found Cordelia sitting on the ground, her legs folded under her and her arms wrapped around her tightly. The temperature had dropped several degrees once the sun began to wan and her cute little dress wasn't keeping her very warm now. Sabin pulled off his sweatshirt and draped it over her shoulders, sitting down next to her.

"Thank you," she muttered as she slipped arms into the sleeves and pulled it around her body tightly.

"Wanna talk about it," he asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "Just the usual daddy issues," she replied, not looking up at him.

"I can be an excellent listener," he gently prodded.

Cordelia took a deep breath and tried to force a smile, but failed. "It's so stupid," she said.

"Babe, you're looking at the master of stupid," Sabin said.

She chuckled and then went into what had transpired between her and her father that night. Sabin listened quietly and when she was done he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a healthy squeeze.

"He loves you, Cord. It's not about his reputation," he said gently. "It's not about his rep. He just wants to protect his little girl."

She quirked a brow at him. "So, he's got you drinking the Kool-Aid too?"

"Think about it from his perspective, Cordelia. He doesn't see you for…forever and when you show up you look so grown up. He still remembers you as his baby. I know you're growing up and you're not a little baby anymore, but as long as you're his daughter that's how you're going to remain in his eyes."

Cordelia frowned. She didn't want a lecture from him. She wanted a sympathetic ear. She shoved him away and stood, removing the jacket and thrusting it into his hands. She was intent on storming off, too pissed to form a coherent thought to tell him off. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could turn away.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. You're a beautiful young woman, Cord. You really are, but to be honest if I was your father…you'd never leave the house dressed like that." He motioned toward her dress. "Hell, if I was your father you'd been chained to the bed in a damn chastity belt."

"Your opinion is noted," Cordelia replied coldly, yanking her hand free and stalking inside.

Sabin followed her.

"Cordy, come on! Don't be like that! I was just pointing out a simple fact! Don't be mad at me."

Anderson saw Cordelia storming away and heard what Sabin was saying. He approached the younger man shaking his head.

"Kid, please tell me that you're not hittin' that," Anderson said.

"What? No!"

"Because I think her daddy would bend you like freakin' pretzel if you were."

"I just said no," Sabin said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not judging. She's a hot little tamale…"

"Ken, stop talking and fucking listen for a change," Sabin growled. "She's a friend. That's all. We just had a little disagreement."

"Oh."

"Dude, seriously? She's only sixteen. Do you think I'd risk jail time just to get a piece of ass?"

"Yes," Anderson replied honestly.

Sabin groaned, shoulders slumping. "I would. God help me for her I would."

"You pervert," Anderson exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face as he walked away.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one who said she was..." Seeing that Anderson was too far away to hear him anymore Sabin threw his hands up in exasperation and stalked off to the Guns locker room.

* * *

Natalya burst into the ladies room after running away from Tyler and headed over to the sinks. She leaned on the counter to steady herself, trying in vain to fight the tears.

"Stupid," she growled at her reflection. "Why'd I ever let Cordy talk me into this dumb makeover?"

The sound of a toilet flushing startled Natalya and she turned around to find Angelina coming out of a stall.

"I…uh…couldn't help overhearing your little tirade there," she said as she headed to a sink to wash her hands. She did so quickly and grabbed some paper towel to dry them.

"Great," Natalya groaned, accepting the paper towel Angelina handed her and dabbing at her eyes.

Angelina tucked a strand of hair behind Natalya's ear. "Boy trouble, sweetie?"

Natalya sniffled and nodded.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Angelina said slipping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Boys your age are veeeeery stupid, especially when they have someone as gorgeous as you staring them right in the face."

"Gorgeous? Me? Do you need glasses?"

Angelina smiled and made Natalya look in the mirror. "Look at you, girl! You are a complete hottie."

"That's what Cordy says."

"Well, that girl knows what she's talking about." When Natalya just looked at her skeptically Angelina tucked a finger under her chin. "Look at those beautiful blue almond shaped eyes and those pouty lips. You have body to die for. Look at this tiny little waist. You know, if you ask me Tyler is seriously blind."

"I guess," Natalya said examining herself in the mirror.

"Now," Angelina said smiling when she saw she had gotten through just a little bit to the teen. "Shoulders back, head held high." She smiled devilishly. "And a little tip to get Tyler to notice you more….ignore him." Natalya arched a brow at her. "It'll drive him crazy."

"I'll give it a try," Natalya smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, kid," Angelina replied hugging her.

* * *

"Cord, have you seen Nattie," Tyler asked jogging up beside his friend.

"Do I look like I've been with Nattie," she snapped.

"What's got your panties in a bunch," Tyler asked and then smirked. "You are wearing panties, right?"

Cordelia stopped walking, wheeling around to face him. He didn't even have time to duck as her fist collided with his jaw. Tyler grunted and stumbled back, holding his now throbbing face.

"What the fuck, Cord!"

"You're a pig headed jerk! No wonder Nattie's always pissed at you. You're too much of a perverted ass to see the good thing you have right in front of you," Cordelia yelled a stormed off.

"GOD! What is with the women today," Tyler exclaimed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

Cordelia ran into Natalya exiting the bathroom with Angelina Love, the two were hugging and giggling.

"Let me guess," Cordelia said. "Tyler was his usual asshole self?"

"Of course," Natalya replied and then snickered. Cordelia arched a brow.

"I gave Nattie some tips to drive him up the wall," Angelina said smiling and winking at Natalya. "See ya girls later."

"She told you to ignore him, didn't she?"

"Yup," Natalya chuckled.

"You gonna do it?"

"Hell yeah." The girls shared a conspiratorial laugh.

"There you are," Nash said finding the two girls. "Come on, kids. We need you in the locker room."

"Awesome," Cordelia sighed. "Just what I need."

Natalya looped her arm through her friend's. "We can pick on Ty together."

Cordelia snorted. "Thanks, Nat. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Dad, who's our babysitter tonight?"

"No idea," Nash replied as he ushered the girls through the busy hallway. "Kurt said he had someone in mind, but he didn't share."

"Great," both girls muttered.

When they entered the locker room Tyler was lounging on the couch, his head against the back with an ice pack on his jaw. Natalya took a seat as far away from him as she could. Cordelia approached him, kicking his feet to make him sit up so she could sit on the couch between the two of them.

"Delia, we need to have a talk later about your temper," Steiner said removing the ice pack from Tyler's face and looking at the bruise that was slowly forming.

"Like hell we do," she replied. "I have nothing to say to you."

Angle entered before Steiner could reply. He was followed closely by Matt Morgan. Angle smiled at the kids, his eyes glinting as if challenging them to misbehave with the giant in charge.

"Kids, this is Matt Morgan," Angle said clapping the larger man on the back. He quickly made the introductions to the kids. "Matt, I trust you'll be just fine with the kids."

"Sure thing, Kurt," Morgan smiled. "No worries."

"Good. Just what I like to hear." Angle turned his attention back to the kids. "Behave. Believe me you don't want to see this man angry."

With that the Mafia left. Morgan stood there taking in each teen. He'd been warned by Angle about all of them.

Tyler tossed the ice pack in the corner and sized up the big man in front of them.

"You eyeballing me, kid," Morgan asked. Tyler continued to stare at him. "That's a nasty bruise. How'd you get it?"

"I cold cocked him," Cordelia announced proudly.

Morgan quirked a brow at Tyler.

"Her father is Scott Steiner. Does it really come as a surprise that she's a hothead too," Tyler finally said.

"I didn't say anything." Morgan pulled over a chair and sat down stretching out his long legs in front of him.

"No, but you were thinking it," Tyler replied. "I'm not some punk who gets beat up by chicks. She doesn't even count as a chick."

Morgan looked at Cordelia taking in barely there dress, heels and heavily made up face and snorted. "Oh no. She's not a chick at all." He snorted again, shaking his head. "Oh to be sixteen and dumb as a rail again."

"And you're so wise now," Tyler snapped. "Don't you have ADD or some shit? Look! Something shiny!"

Morgan's amused expression darkened. "Yes, I have ADHD, smartass." He looked at Cordelia. "I can see why you decked him. He always like this?"

"Worse," Natalya finally spoke up.

Tyler leaned forward, glaring at Natalya. "What the hell has your panties in a bunch?"

Natalya just rolled her eyes and inspected her now black nails.

"You see what I'm dealing with here," Tyler asked Morgan. "These chicks are crazy."

Morgan held up his hands. "They obviously have heat with ya, kid. I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"Oh my God! What's that behind you," Tyler exclaimed.

"What?" Morgan spun around in his seat looking for what Tyler was talking about.

"Something shiny!"

Morgan grunted a curse under his breath, turning back to the kids. Natalya and Cordelia were trying desperately not to laugh, not wanting to give Tyler the satisfaction or to anger Morgan more. They both knew that Tyler was just getting started with the big man.

"Keep it up, kid, and you won't live to see seventeen," Morgan growled.

"It was a joke, big man, relax," Tyler said. He slouched down on the couch, crossing his arms across his chest. "Asshole says what?"

"You're pushin' it."

"Wow. My dad always falls for that one."

"I ain't your dad," Morgan grumbled. "Don't you guys have a book to read or a game to play or something?"

"Sabin borrowed my PSP and hasn't given it back yet," Tyler replied and stood. "I'll just go ge…"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Morgan's palm connecting with his chest and shoving him back down onto the couch a tiny bit harder than was called for.

"Keep your ass planted on that couch, Chuckles," Morgan said. "Your fathers want you all to stay put."

"He just shoved me."

"Stop your whining," Cordelia grumbled. "He barely tapped you."

"Nattie, back me up here."

"Damn it. My polish chipped already," Natalya sighed fanning out her fingers to examine her nails.

"Nat? Earth to Natalya Nash?"

Morgan chuckled. "Looks like you're on your own, kid."

"Up yours."

"Ty, you're not winning the big man over at all," Cordelia snickered. "We all have to suffer back here. Just suck it up and do your time like a man."

"He doesn't know how," Natalya muttered.

"NATTIE!"

"Seriously, Nat, that was low," Cordelia said and then her face cracked into a smile. "But not untrue."

Morgan let out a guffaw. "Shit. You girls are a trip!"

"What the hell is going on with Nattie," Tyler hissed, pulling Cordelia close so he could speak to her.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him and then saw how seriously confused he was. She took pity on him and decided to throw him a bone. "Don't you notice anything different about her? Anything at all?"

"Yeah. What is she your Mini Me now?"

Cordelia slapped him upside the head.

"This is the new Nattie," Cordelia hissed. "She's trying to be more girlie. What'd you say to her to piss her off?"

"I…might have…asked her if it was Halloween."

"Tyler," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You are a moron."

"That's besides the point," Tyler hissed. "Now, how are we going to get out of this room? Tall Dumb and Ugly is sitting right in front of the damn door."

"Do I have to do everything around here," Cordelia sighed. She groaned when he nodded.

"Who the hell else is going to seduce the big lug, Nattie?"

"Ty…you and I need to have a long talk one of these days," Cordelia said rolling her eyes at him.

She stood, stretching and rolling her neck before stretching her legs a bit. She 'accidentally' stumbled and fell right into the large man's lap.

"Whoops! Clumsy me," she giggled.

"Yeah, clumsy you," Morgan chuckled. "You comfortable?"

"I am actually," she replied smiling up at him. "For someone with such a…hard body your lap is really quite cozy." As she spoke she ran her hands down his chest.

Before they could trail down to the waistband of his tights he grabbed both of them with one large hand. He held up his left hand showing her the wedding band.

"You know what that means, right sweetheart?"

She struggled to pull her hands free, but he had a good grip on them. "So, you're married. That doesn't mean you're dead."

"Off," Morgan said pulling her forward and out of his lap.

"But…don't you think I'm pretty," she asked innocently.

"You're very pretty," Morgan replied. Cordelia smiled. "And also jailbait." Her smile fell. "Come on, kids. Is this the best you got? I can see how you outsmarted Abby. God love him he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. And EY…well….yeah I guess I can see how you got around him. Unlike them I'm actually intelligent."

Cordelia shrugged. "It was worth a try." She headed back over to the couch. "Oh…and….um…you are most definitely rockin' those tights, big man.

"Does your father know what a dirty little girl you are," Morgan asked, not at all flustered by the comment. "He needs to put you on a short leash."

"I'd let you put me on a short leash," she smiled.

"That's not really helping, Cord," Tyler groaned. "We're obviously stuck in this stinkin' locker room with the Jolly Green Giant as our prison guard."

"Mr. Morgan," Natalya finally spoke up. "I'm sure you can understand the feeling of cabin fever. Our fathers stick us in this room while they're working. We haven't even gotten a proper tour of the building."

"You guys want a tour?"

"Absolutely," Tyler said jumping up.

"All you had to do was say so. Come on, kids."

They filed out ahead of him. Tyler turned to Natalya a wide smile on his face and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I could kiss you right now," he whispered to her.

"I didn't do it for you," she hissed and shoved him away so hard her collided with a wall. "I did it so I wouldn't have to stare at your face for the rest of the night."

Morgan righted Tyler. "Gotta watch out for those walls, kid. They'll sneak up on ya."

"Bite me, Gigantor!"

"Let's get this tour on the road," Morgan sighed.

* * *

"So, Scotty, what do you have planned for Christmas," Nash asked as they were loosening up before their match.

"What do you mean, Kev?"

"Scotty, I've known you for how long? You're up to something."

Steiner just smiled. "That's for me to know and Delia to find out."

"Not even a hint?"

"Sorry, Kev." Their music began to play and before Nash could say more Steiner was up the steps and through the tunnel headed for the ring.

* * *

"And this brings us to the end of the tour," Morgan announced.

He'd kept a close eye on the teens as he showed them around the building. Tyler tried to make a run for it a couple of times, but Morgan corralled him back in line. After a while he gave up trying.

"This is the best room in the whole building," Morgan said smiling. He was standing in front of the door so that they could not see what it was.

"Is it your locker room," Cordelia asked.

Morgan shook his head. "Sweetheart, you wouldn't know what to do with me, if I was inclined to take you up on your many offers."

"You would if you were single and a few years younger," Cordelia said, standing on her toes to pinch his cheek.

"So, what's the room," Tyler asked.

Morgan opened it up and motioned for them go inside. They did and groaned loudly as Morgan entered behind them and closed the door, seating himself right in front of it.

"That was a dirty trick," Tyler grumbled, flopping onto the couch.

"Keep that in mind next time you crack one your shiny things jokes," Morgan replied.

"So, Matt, how solid is this marriage," Cordelia asked.

Morgan just shook his head and chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"You think the kids are behaving," Nash asked as he followed Angle and Steiner through the tunnel toward the back. He pulled off his elbow pads as he walked.

"Boys, I don't think we have to worry about anything. Morgan is a good kid. He knows how to handle himself and I'm sure he can handle the kids," Angle replied.

"What do you think, Scotty," Nash asked, clapping Steiner on the back.

"If that boy can control Delia….I'll tongue kiss him," Steiner replied and the three of them shared a laugh.

The three men made it to the locker room and found the door closed.

"Good sign, boys," Angle smiled and opened the door.

The three men peered inside and found Morgan and the kids chatting. There was no sign that any of them had ever even tried to escape the large man's watchful eye. Angle looked back at his friends with a smug smile.

"Need some chapstick, Scott?" Nash snorted at the query and Steiner shoved Angle ahead of them. "Everything all right in here, Matt," Angle asked.

"No problems at all, Kurt. They were little angels."

"You're sure you're talking about these kids," Nash asked.

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Would you be up to keeping an eye on them sometime in the future," Angle asked.

"Anytime you need me, Kurt. It was a pleasure spending time with the kids."

The three fathers looked at their children thoroughly in disbelief. No one had been able to keep them in check until now. They were tempted to asked the big man what his secret was.

"I should go," Morgan said when no one spoke. "I need to pack up my gear. Have a good Christmas guys." With that the large man left.

"So, you guys were actually good," Angle asked.

"You heard the big guy," Tyler replied. Angle arched a brow at his son. "Fine. We tried our damnedest but he outsmarted us."

Angle smiled. "Good."

"We'll wait for you outside," Tyler said noting that Nash and Steiner had started to pull out their street clothes to shower and change.

"Don't go too far," Steiner called as the kids left.

Once the locker room door closed the kids all looked at each other.

"I'd say we have about an hour to wait for them," Cordelia said looking at her watch.

"Let's see if the ring is still set up," Tyler announced, grabbing both girls' hands and dragging them toward the tunnel.

They emerged into the now empty arena. The ring was completely abandoned as the crew worked on other aspects of breaking down from the show.

Tyler let go of the girls and ran toward the ring, sliding in under the bottom rope. He bounced on the balls of his feet a few times before running to one side of the ring and bouncing off the ropes. Cordelia and Natalya took seats in the front row and watched him.

"One of ya get in here," Tyler called.

"Yeah, let me just kick off my heels and jump in there, Ty," Cordelia called. "I already had a couple of guys trying to see my panties. Not about to show off my ass for the whole world to see."

"Since when are you a prude," Tyler called.

"Cord, hold my shoes," Natalya said slipping off her heels and handing them to Cordelia.

"Uh…Nat…we're trying to change your whole tomboy…." She sighed seeing that her friend wasn't listening. "And you are not going to listen to me anyway."

Natalya slid into the ring. Tyler looked at her with a cocky lopsided grin.

"Whataya gonna do, Nattie? You can't hurt me. You love me too much," he said chuckling.

His smile fell when she let loose a chop across his chest that echoed through the empty arena. His face twisted up into a face of pure pain.

"God damn, Nat! Where the hell did you learn that," Cordelia asked cringing.

"Just something I picked up watching our dads in action," Natalya replied.

She bounced off the ropes and shoulder blocked Tyler, who hit the mat with a loud thud. Before Tyler could get his bearings she grabbed his leg, wrenching it back.

"OH GOD! NAT! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"Tap like the little bitch that you are," Natalya yelled.

"Fine! OH GOD!" He began pounding the canvas in submission.

Natalya let go, getting to her feet and doing a little victory dance.

"Wow. You just got your ass handed to you by a girl," Cordelia teased from ringside.

Unbeknownst to the kids they were being watched by their fathers. Soon after Natalya began her little victory dance they stepped forward.

"Come on, kids," Angle called. "Get out of there before you hurt yourselves.

"Hey old man, how about you and me one on one," Tyler called as Natalya slid out of the ring and accepted her shoes back from Cordelia. "Loser has to wash the car for a week."

"Very funny, Ty. Come on."

"Are you chicken? Afraid your boy is gonna whip ya?"

Steiner and Nash couldn't help chuckling as Tyler began to prance around the ring clucking like a chicken.

"Ty, your dad makes people scream like little girls for a living," Cordelia called, eliciting a small laugh from Angle. "Don't anger the man who can break your ankle in twenty places with little effort."

Angle chuckled and slid his arm around Cordelia's shoulders and giving her a little squeeze. "Sweetheart, he's my son. I couldn't break his ankle in twenty places. Two…maybe three tops."

"Big talk from someone who refuses to get into the ring," Tyler called.

"You know he's not gonna shut up until you make him," Cordelia said looking up at Angle.

He chuckled and nodded, loosening his tie and removing his jacket. He handed them to Nash as he stepped up to the ring. Tyler stood at the other end of the ring in a ready stance.

"All right, boy," Angle sighed. "I'll teach you a lesson, but I'm gonna make it quick."

"Don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm your son," Tyler said as his father slid into the ring.

Nash grabbed the ring bell from where it sat on the announce table. Steiner slid into the ring to play referee. Nash rang the bell and the match was on.

"How long before Kurt kills him, do you think," Cordelia asked Natalya.

"I give him five minutes tops," Natalya chuckled.

As soon as Angle stood Tyler went for his legs, knocking the older man to the canvas. The teen went for one of Angle's legs to no doubt attempt his father's submission hold. Angle was quickly able to counter it and knocked Tyler to the mat.

He pounced onto the and began to smack him about the head just hard enough to annoy him before rolling off of him and getting to his feet. He held his hand out to his son, who sat up and glared at his father.

"Come on, Ty. Let's just go home," Angle suggested.

Tyler took his father's hand and made to accept help getting up, but instead pulled the older man back down to the canvas.

"I'm surprised Ty is holding up so well," Cordelia said to Natalya as the Angles continued to grapple in the ring. "I thought for sure that he'd have tapped out or been pinned by now."

"I had no idea Ty was so talented," Natalya replied, her eyes going wide as Tyler was able to get the upper hand and roll Angle up for a pin.

"One! Two!" Angle got a shoulder up before Steiner could count to three.

"Holy crap! Did Tyler just almost pin Kurt," Cordelia exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes he did," Nash replied with wide eyes.

As Tyler was recovering Angle grabbed his ankle. He didn't apply as much pressure to the joint as he would in a normal match, but enough to hurt a little. Tyler groaned and tried to kick his father off, but Angle held on.

"Is that…the best…you got…old man," Tyler grunted.

"You want more, kid," Angle growled. "Fine." He managed to grapevine Tyler's leg, dropping to his back, and applied more pressure to the ankle.

"Do you want to give, son," Steiner asked Tyler.

"Screw you, old fart!"

Angle applied a little more pressure to the ankle for the comment.

"Ty, just tap already," Cordelia said, worried that her friend would wind up hurt. "There's no need to pull this macho shit."

"Listen to Cord," Natalya begged. Every grimace and groan from Tyler made her worry more and more for his safety.

Tyler had done his best to try to withstand the pain radiating through his ankle, but finally he couldn't take it anymore. Fatigue and pain were ganging up on him and wearing his resistance down. He raised his hand and tiredly began to tap the mat.

"He gave. Ring the bell," Steiner called. Nash did so, thoroughly impressed with how well Tyler had done.

The sound of clapping from the ramp alerted them that they had an audience. Everyone turned their attention toward the sound and found Jeff Jarrett walking toward them still clapping. He slid into the ring and helped Tyler up to his feet.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have been messing around, but…."

Angle was cut off when Jarrett waved him off. He clapped Tyler on the back.

"Son, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir," Tyler panted.

"How would you like a contract with TNA on your eighteenth birthday, boy?"

"Now wait just a minute, Jeff," Angle protested.

"Kurt, please," Jarrett scolded. "I'm talking to the boy."

"Yeah, dad, please," Tyler smirked. "Mr. Jarrett, I'd LOVE to work for TNA."

"Nothing doing, Tyler. You're going to college. After that you we can discuss what career will be."

"Kurt, I think the boy's old enough to make his own decisions," Jarrett said.

"I agree," Tyler interjected.

"Tyler, this is not a decision you're ready to make right now," Angle said glaring at his son.

"Dad, I've wanted this ever since I saw you step into a ring," Tyler confessed.

"That's the kind of fire we need," Jarrett added.

Angle's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine…on one condition."

"Name it," Jarrett said.

"No one trains my boy but me and a select few others that I trust."

Jarrett smiled and offered his hand. "I do believe that's a deal, Kurt." Angle gave his hand a quick shake. Jarrett clapped Tyler on the back, a wide smile on his face, and said, "See you in two years, son." With that he got out of the ring and headed away.

"Kurt, you're really gonna let him wrestle," Nash asked.

"Seriously," Steiner asked.

Angle nodded, pulling his son to him in a one armed hug. "I can't deny the kid's got that Angle determination and natural talent," she said tousling Tyler's hair. "You have the job of telling your mother."

"I can handle her," Tyler chuckled. "Let's go home, dad. I'm beat."

"I bet you are," Angle laughed. "You just went head to head with Kurt freakin' Angle!"

Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes at his father as he got out of the ring.

"You ready to go, girls," Nash asked. "We still have some packing to do before we leave for Detroit."

"Kev, could I…have a word with Delia before you go," Steiner asked looking at his daughter. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sure, Scotty, she is your daughter after all. We'll meet you at the car, honey." Nash ushered Natalya away, leaving Cordelia with her father.

"Please don't tell me you want to have a warm and fuzzy father daughter moment," Cordelia said when they were finally alone.

"Delia, I know you're angry at me," Steiner said. "I just want you to have a good time and to be safe." She scoffed. "And I know you know how cold it can get there in the winter so I'm having some things delivered to Kevin's house for you tomorrow. It's a warm coat and a sweater or two and some boots and…things you'll need. I know you didn't bring any of that with you from home. I asked Traci to help me pick them out."

"Great. Are we done?"

He nodded.

"Awesome. Bye." She turned on her heel and stalked away.

As he watched her leave a small smile spread across his face. The winter clothes were just the tip of the iceberg. If he had his way she'd be back with him before the New Year.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

"Home sweet home," Nash sighed as he opened the door to his Detroit home and ushered Natalya and Cordelia inside. "You girls go on and get settled."

"I can't believe your dad still has this place," Cordelia said as she followed Natalya down the hall to the room they'd be sharing.

"Mom didn't want it when it came time for dissolution of property," Natalya explained as she tossed her bag on her bed. "She said there were too many bad memories."

"And there aren't any for your dad," Cordelia asked quirking a brow.

"Guess not," Natalya shrugged and then smiled as she gazed out the window into the backyard at the freshly fallen coat of snow. "Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"You are so immature," Cordelia snickered.

"Is that a no?"

"Race ya to the yard," Cordelia laughed as the two girls had a little shoving fight to get out of the room.

They nearly bowled over Nash, who managed to hop out of the way before they could knock him down.

"Where's the fire, girls," he called.

"Snowball fight in the yard," Natalya called.

"Be careful," he called. "I'll be dragging the tree and stuff down in a little while. You're welcome to help decorate girls." He chuckled and shook his head as he heard Cordelia squeak followed by Natalya's screech.

* * *

"Ty," Angle said knocking on his son's door. Tyler looked up from his video game. "Can you turn the game off for a little while, son? We need to talk."

"Oh God, this is isn't the sex talk is it," Tyler asked sitting up. "Because mom covered that like three years ago."

"No, this isn't the sex talk," Angle huffed taking a seat at the edge of his son's bed.

"God you look so serious. What's up, dad?"

"Professional wrestling isn't all fame and fortune," Angle said.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Tyler."

"I know, dad," Tyler huffed. "You can't just be happy that I wanna follow in your footsteps?"

"Tyler, you are aware that I had a serious problem with pain killers, right?"

Tyler gave a mock gasp. "The perfect All American Kurt Angle had a drug problem?!" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad, I'm well aware of your problem. Look, I know it's not going to be an easy road, but…it's something I've dreamed of since I was little."

Angle looked at his son and saw how determined he was and couldn't help smiling. "Just so you know when we start training I will not go easy on you."

"Shocker."

"Oh yeah and Karen is dropping off Kody and Kyra for the night," Angle said as he headed out of the room. "I want you to be nice to them."

"What about the she-bitch from hell?"

"Be nice to Karen too," Angle replied shaking his head as he left the room.

* * *

"Dad," Natalya called as she and Cordelia shed their snowy boots and jackets and hung them up. "Do we have any hot cocoa?"

"Check the cabinet over the stove," Nash called as he lugged a box down from the attic. "Louisa said she stocked the house before she left to visit her family for the holiday."

Cordelia grabbed the kettle and filled it with water setting it on the stove to boil once Natalya pulled the box of cocoa down from the cabinet. They then went into the living room to see what Nash was up to.

He had the artificial tree put together already and several boxes were scattered around the floor as he searched for the angel treetopper.

"Just in time," he smiled as he finally located the silver clad porcelain faced topper.

"I can't believe you still have this tree," Natalya giggled looking at the tree that looked like a six foot version of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree.

"It's seen better days, but…it's not like I can run out and get a tree on Christmas Eve, honey."

"I like it. I think it's got character," Cordelia said.

Nash smiled. "I suppose it does," he said.

As they got down to unpacking ornaments and garland and lights the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Cordelia announced and went to the door. She stood on her tiptoes to try to look out the peephole, but she was too short. "Who is it?"

In response she heard the sound of a raspy voice barking.

Cordelia's face broke out into a wide smile as she threw the door open. "UNCLE RICK!"

Standing on the doorstep, holding out his arms wide for his niece was Scott Steiner's older brother Rick. Cordelia jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby girl," Rick laughed, giving her a healthy squeeze before setting her down on her feet.

"Who was it, Cordy," Nash asked coming to the door. "Hey Rick." The two men shook hands. "What brings you here?"

"Scotty told me that my favorite niece would be in the D for Christmas," Rick smiled, wrapping an arm around Cordelia's shoulders.

"I'm your ONLY niece, Uncle Rick," Cordelia giggled.

"Which is why you're my favorite," Rick said winking at her.

"Come on in, man," Nash said stepping aside. "You remember my daughter, Natalya, right?"

"Of course," Rick smiled stepping inside. "My goodness! You girls have certainly grown into beautiful young ladies."

"We were just going to have some cocoa and decorate the tree," Nash explained. "Care to join us, Rick?"

"Actually, Kev, I was hoping I could steal Cordy away for a little while," Rick replied. "I know a few people who would love to see her."

"Aunt Jeanie and Cousin Terry?"

"You guessed it, sweetheart," Rick laughed.

Cordelia looked at Nash expectantly, her eyes clearly asking 'may I?' He nodded, somehow knowing that Scott had set this up.

"I see no problem with you visiting with family."

"Thank you," she exclaimed hugging Nash before rushing off to grab her boots and jacket.

"I won't keep her out too late, Kev," Rick said.

"I'm not worried, Rick," Nash replied walking them to the door. "She'll be with family. I know she's safe." He watched as Cordelia happily chattered away to her uncle as he opened the car door for her before turning back to his own daughter. "Sorry, honey. Guess you're stuck with your old dad for the night."

Natalya smiled and lifted a shoulder. "Could be worse," she said. "I could be stuck alone on Christmas Eve."

Nash smiled, draping an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the living room

* * *

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make, Cordy," Rick said as they drove toward his home. "I got a call from your dad."

Cordelia sighed and sunk a little lower in her seat. "And here I thought you had actually come to see me because you missed me."

"I definitely missed you, sweetheart," Rick replied, reaching out a hand and squeezing hers lightly. "Your Aunt Jeanie and I have missed you something terrible, but your dad told me about all the trouble you've been getting into."

Cordelia felt her cheeks flush and she turned away from him to gaze out of the window.

"I told my brother that couldn't be the sweet little Cordy I remember," Rick continued.

When she didn't reply he pressed his lips together in a thin line. He used to be able to talk to her easily.

"I'm not going to lecture you, sweetheart." He stopped at a red light and reached over to touch her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "I just want to know what's going on."

"What'd he tell you," she asked, not turning away from the window.

"He told me a lot," Rick replied as the light changed. "He says that you hate him because of mistakes he's made in the past."

She pulled her gaze from the window and he could see a lone tear slip down her cheek. "He didn't want me back then. Why would anything change now?"

Rick pulled over to the curb and turned in his seat to look at his niece. "Is that what you believe?"

"I heard it right from his mouth, Uncle Rick. He was always yelling that I wasn't his daughter." She sniffled and he could see that she was fighting back tears. "My mom doesn't want me. So where does that leave me?"

It broke his heart to hear those words come out of her mouth. He pulled her to his chest, stroking her back. "Did your mother tell you that?"

"She didn't have to," she sniffled, finally losing the battle to keep her tears in check. She finally let them go. "She's more interested in her stupid boyfriends than me. It's been that way since she dragged me to Jersey."

"Does your father know about this," he asked. She shrugged, her face buried in his chest. He just held her for a while longer until the tears subsided. "When we get to my house you can go up and wash your face," he said as he pulled back into traffic. "We'll put this behind us for now and just enjoy the family being together. All right?"

She nodded, wiping the stray tears away with the backs of her hands. Rick was silent as he drove on. It troubled him deeply that his only niece was so unhappy. He made a mental note to give his brother a call as soon as possible.

* * *

"I can not believe you still have all these old ornaments," Natalya said, smiling as she hung a small porcelain ballerina with her name on it on the tree.

"These are historical markers of the Nash family."

She was quiet as she hung a red heart with Snuffles written on it in her mother's handwriting. "I miss snuffles," she said absently as she put more ornaments on the tree.

"That dog was ancient, honey," Nash said sipping his cocoa as he decorated the upper part of the tree.

"I know," Natalya replied. "Did Scott set up that thing with Cordy's Uncle Rick?"

Nash set his mug down and shook his head. "I think he did, sweetheart."

"Like an intervention?"

"Cordy and her dad have a really complicated relationship. They have things they need to work out. I guess Scott figures his brother can help."

"I hope so," Natalya sighed as she sat back on her haunches and looked up at the tree from her spot on the floor. "I hate seeing her so unhappy."

"Me too, honey, me too." He stood back and admired the decorated tree. "How about some dinner? I'm starved."

"Sounds good," Natalya smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Ty, get that please," Angle called from his office. "I'm on the phone."

"Yeah yeah," Tyler muttered as he answered the door. "Merry Christmas, Karen," he said with as wide a smile he could plaster on his face when he answered the door.

She shoved the two children at him. "Tell Kurt I'll pick them up in the morning." With that she walked away.

"Nice to see you too, ya…." Tyler stopped himself seeing that his younger siblings were staring up at him. He thought better of calling their mother a name. "Hey, guys. Why don't you go find daddy. He's in his office. Go on in there screaming. He'll love it."

Kyra and Kody's little faces lit up at his words and they dropped their overnight bags and ran toward Angle's office, both screaming for their father. Tyler snickered as he headed back to the couch and flopped down on it.

* * *

When Rick finally got to his house he ushered Cordelia inside and told her where she could wash her face. His wife greeted him and looked around for her niece. His daughter Theresa soon joined them.

"Where's Cord," she asked.

"She needed to freshen up," he said to her quietly and Jeanie understood that he would fill her in as soon as possible. "I need to give Scotty a call."

Theresa looked at her mother thoroughly confused by the exchange between her parents. "What's going on, ma?"

"Cordelia's had some issues, honey. Uncle Scotty wanted us to see if we could help him out with her. He thought being with family would be good for her." She led the way into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Theresa snorted. "This family? Dad calls himself the Dog Faced Gremlin and barks, ma. Uncle Scotty acts like some 'roided up monkey. It's not surprising the kid's got issues. Hell, I'm surprised I'm normal."

"Darling, no one said you were normal," Jeanie chuckled and Theresa tossed a piece of the carrot she'd been slicing at her mother and laughed.

"Aunt Jeanie," Cordelia said from the doorway. She hadn't heard what the two were talking about, but she had heard the laughing.

"There you are," Jeanie said wiping her hands on her apron and walking around the island counter to embrace her niece. "You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you."

"Aw! Now I can't call you squirt anymore," Theresa smiled, giving Cordelia a big hug. "Won't be much longer before you join me at U of M, huh?"

Cordelia crinkled her nose at her cousin. "You think I'll want to go there just because my dad did?"

Theresa snickered and ruffled her cousin's hair. "No, SQUIRT! Because MY dad did."

Cordelia gave her cousin a playful shove and laughed. "You always were such a dork!"

"Then why'd you always follow me around," Theresa shot back.

"Because you were older and had cooler toys," Cordelia replied. The two girls laughed and embraced.

"I missed you, kid," Theresa chuckled.

"I missed you too," Cordelia replied. "I missed…home."

* * *

"Scotty, you're missing my point," Rick fumed at his brother. "Your daughter needs you right now."

"Rick, I've been here for her for over a week. She's been pushing me away."

"Scott, she thinks that no one wants her," Rick finally blurted out and then went into what they had discussed in the car ride. "She's a very unhappy and lonely kid. No wonder she's been acting out. She's crying out for help, Scotty."

On the line Rick could hear his brother's deep, tired sigh. "What can I do, Rick? I don't wanna lose my baby girl, but I….I'm at a loss."

"Somehow you have to get through to her. Somehow you have to make her see that what she's grown up believing is wrong. I wish I knew exactly what to tell you, Scott, but I'm just as stumped as you are."

"I'll have to think of something," Steiner replied. "I'll be landing in a little bit and I'll be at your house in about an hour."

"She'll be here when you get here," Rick reassured his brother. "I think I have an idea to make her a little more open to hearing what you have to say."

* * *

"Tyler, could you keep an eye on the kids a minute," Angle called, stumbling into the living room with a kid attached to each leg. "I have some things I need to take care of before Santa Claus comes tonight."

Tyler scoffed. "There is no such thing as…" He saw the look his father shot him and shut his mouth. "No problem, dad."

"Good. Kyra, Kody, play with Tyler for a little while," he said kneeling down to be on their level. "Daddy needs to handle some business before he can spend time with you two. All right?"

"Kay, daddy," Kyra chirped as Kody nodded, his brown curls bouncing with his head movements.

Angle gave Tyler a warning look before turning and heading back into his office.

"All right, squirts," Tyler said, sitting up on the couch so that his siblings could climb up if they wanted to. "Let's see what's on for you guys to watch." He flipped through some channels for a bit before he found an episode of Spongebob.

Kyra and Kody feigned interest in the show for a while, but soon grew tired of it as they had seen the episode several times. Kyra nudged her little brother, seeing that Tyler was preoccupied by the cartoon, and motioned for him to follow her. Kody cast a quick glance at Tyler a moment and then slid off the couch with his sister.

* * *

"Where you been, Uncle Rick," Cordelia asked as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"Had to make a call, honey," he replied, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Could I steal your helper away for a little while, sweetheart?"

Jeanie quirked a brow at her husband. "Of course. You should have some time to catch up with her too."

"Come on, honey," Rick said taking the spoon from Cordelia's hand and leading her into to the living room.

"What's going on, Uncle Rick," she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I just thought we could look at some old photos," Rick smiled, pulling a large photo album off a bookshelf. He blew a light coating of dust off the cover and brought them over to the couch. "Thought we could take a little trip down memory lane."

Cordelia gave her uncle a puzzled look, but didn't argue as he opened up the album. She smiled seeing pictures of herself and her cousin as young children.

"I can't believe mom actually let me leave the house dressed like that," she giggled, pointing at a picture of herself wearing a bright pink and white polka dotted sundress with neon orange leggings underneath and high top canvas sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails tied back with neon green ties.

"Even back then you had your own style," Rick laughed and then turned to the page he'd been looking for. On it were several family photos, though Cordelia was not in any of them. They had all been taken after the divorce and her relocation with her mother.

"Who's that in the background there, Uncle Rick," Cordelia asked pointing to a picture of Rick, Jeanie and Theresa in front of the Christmas tree. In the background was a disheveled looking man lounging on the couch.

Rick took a good look at the picture, though he knew who it was even without looking.

"That's your dad," he replied.

"Stop playing," Cordelia replied, taking the album and giving it a close look. She had never seen her father looking so horrible before.

"That was his first Christmas after the divorce," Rick explained. He watched as Cordelia stared intently at the photo. "He took it really hard, honey. It was one thing to realize he had lost the woman he loved, but losing you in the process…he took that really hard."

Cordelia looked up from the picture. Rick could see that his niece was pondering his words. It was clear from the emotions playing across her face that she had never heard anyone else's point of view on it.

"Would I ever lie to you about anything, Cordelia," he asked softly.

She bit her bottom lip and raised a shoulder in response.

"You know I wouldn't. Honey, when your mom took you away your dad was heartbroken." He flipped to the back of the photo album and Cordelia could see pictures of her father from when he was hospitalized back in 2007 for a torn trachea. Again she was shocked to see how bad her father looked.

She took the album from her uncle and looked at the photos as he pulled an envelope out of the back of it.

"That was a scary time," Rick said. "You know, we thought your dad was going to die."

"Mom didn't even tell me," Cordelia muttered, running a finger over the picture of her father with tubes and wires going everywhere. "I found out from the internet."

Rick made a disapproving grunt before he held out the envelope to her. She looked up from the photo album at it and then at her uncle with questions swimming in her eyes.

"Your father was pretty bad for a while," he explained. "He had been given only hours to live at first. While he was still lucid enough he wrote this for you and gave it to the nurse to give to me when I finally arrived. When he got better I completely forgot about it, but I think you should read it."

"Did you read it," she asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I was nosy, but the envelope wasn't addressed to you. I should have put it away once I saw who it was for, but I was curious to see what he had to say."

Cordelia accepted the envelope and just stared at it.

"I'll give you some privacy."

Rick took the photo album and placed it back on the bookshelf before heading into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the letter out and just stared at the sheet covered in her father's unsteady scrawl for a moment. She was bracing herself…for exactly what she wasn't quite sure. Finally she focused her full attention the letter.

My darling daughter,

I fear I may not have much time left on this Earth. The doctors don't have much hope. They tell me that my injury is very severe. It's something I fear every time I step between those ropes. They tell me I should be resting, but I need to write this letter. I need to get my feelings across once and for all.

I have many regrets in my life, but none compare to the fact that I let you get taken away from me. My heart breaks every time I get a fleeting thought about where you are or what you're doing. I wish I could have watched you grow up, but that was taken from me.

Cordelia Marie, you were the biggest blessing I've ever had in my life. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I had fought harder for you. I failed you and for that I am forever sorry. I hope you can forgive me some day.

I would give anything to see you one last time. To tell you this to your face. To hold you and tell you how much I love you, how much I have always loved you. You have always been my heart.

Your father

Tears slipped down Cordelia's cheeks as she read her father's words, staining the paper in her hand. The sentiments written down were words her father had never said to her. Words she had never given him the chance to say.

From the kitchen doorway Rick, Jeanie and Theresa watched her reaction. They all looked at each other, each one wearing a knowing smile. The words that Steiner had put to paper had finally gotten through to her.

Cordelia was reading the letter over again, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks, when the doorbell rang. She looked around startled by the sound and caught sight of her cousin heading toward the door followed closely by her father.

"Uncle Scotty," Theresa squealed.

"You need to stop growing up, kid," Steiner chuckled. "You make me feel like an old man."

He entered the living room and caught sight of his daughter heading toward him. Though she had wiped her face he could tell that she had been crying.

"Delia…"

He was cut off by a wadded up piece of paper hitting him in the face and his daughter storming off. He turned to his brother. All Rick could do was shrug.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Nat," Nash called as he headed into his daughter's room. She was changing for bed.

"DAD! IT'S CALLED KNOCKING," Natalya squeaked trying to cover herself up.

She had managed to pull her robe around her shoulders, but not before Nash caught sight of the large tattoo on her arm spanning from her shoulder to nearly her elbow. Much to his shock he spotted another tattoo on her hip, just above the waistband of her panties. It was a purple rose with a banner that read to love is to die.

"Tattoos," he yelled, not realizing he had raised his voice. He pulled the robe away to examine the tattoo on her arm. "Natalya you are sixteen. How the hell did you get this?" He then turned his attention to the one on her hip. "AND that one?!"

"Fake…fake ID," Natalya stammered pulling on her pajama bottoms and slipping an old oversized shirt over her head.

"Where did you get the fake ID? Was it that son of a bitch boyfriend of yours," he demanded. "What else have you gotten with it? Hmmmm?"

"Nothing, dad! Just the tattoos," Natalya swore.

"No alcohol?"

"No," Natalya replied, appalled by the fact that he thought she'd actually drink illegally. "Jake….did this one." She pointed to her hip. "It's kinda…how we met. He got me the shoulder one for my birthday."

"You, young lady, are grounded."

"Until when," Natalya whined, kicking herself for not locking the bedroom door as she changed.

"Until you're thirty," Nash growled. "I want the ID. NOW!"

"All right," Natalya grumbled grabbing her wallet from her bag and pulling it out. She handed it over to her father.

Nash took it and looked at it. "Natalya Rose Ann Nash," he grumbled. "This says you're twenty eight years old!"

"I never said Jake was smart," she shrugged.

Nash pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize that these are permanent, right? You're stuck with these images on your skin for the rest of your life."

"Says that man with how many tatts?" Nash glared at her. "I know, dad! I just thought they were cool."

"And you couldn't wait a couple of more years to be cool," he demanded.

He reached out, taking her arm and examining the tattoo of a sexy female vampire feeding on a female victim. He admired the detail that went into the tattoo and sighed. He was unable to believe his daughter had marred her skin.

"How old were you when you got your first tattoo," Natalya countered.

Nash released her arm, glaring down at her. "Not the point and you know it. You're grounded until I say otherwise." He headed toward the door. "And I'll be calling your mother about this."

"Great," Natalya sighed, slumping down to the bed. "Just great."

* * *

Steiner bent down and picked up the paper Cordelia had tossed in his face. He straightened it out and found himself staring at a letter he had long forgotten about. He looked up at his brother.

"She needed to read it, Scott," Rick said.

"Where did she get off to," Steiner grumbled going to find his daughter.

He made his way through the house, into the kitchen. He saw her sitting out on the back porch. Worried that she'd freeze to death he headed out there, taking off his jacket as he went.

"Delia," he said opening the back door. Though she wore a sweater she had her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered. "Are you trying freeze to death?"

She allowed him to slip the jacket around her shoulders, sliding her arms into the sleeves. She was instantly enveloped in warmth.

"What about you," she asked sniffling. "Now you're gonna freeze."

Steiner smiled, taking a seat next to her. "I'll be fine. I don't feel the cold much."

They sat in silence for a while just watching the snow falling.

"I read your letter," Cordelia finally said. "Uncle Rick gave it to me."

"Delia…I…." He ran a hand through his hair searching for what to say. For the life of him he couldn't remember exactly what he'd written in the letter.

"You could have just made a phone call," Cordelia said after a few moments of awkward silence. "You had so many times to just tell me."

"I know. I should have. All of those times you got in trouble you were just screaming out for help and I turned a blind eye to it." He let out a long sigh. "I'm an idiot, Delia."

"Yes, you are," Cordelia replied and then smirked. "But I guess since you're my father I'm stuck with you."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "At least until you're eighteen."

"Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?"

He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly to his chest. "Every word of it, baby. I should have fought harder for you, Cordelia. I would have given anything to see you grow up, sweetheart."

"I think I'm gonna be stuck with you for a lot longer than until I'm eighteen."

He held her at arms' length so he could see her face in the pale light. "What do you mean, Delia?"

"I think you have some time to make up for," she replied, standing and taking his hand. "And you can start right now. First though I think you need some of Aunt Jeanie's famous hot cocoa. You're an ice cube."

* * *

"All right, kids," Angle called leaving his office. "Who's ready to decorate the…" He stopped when he entered the living room and saw Tyler watching Spongebob by himself. "Ty, where are the kids?"

"What are you talking about they're…." Tyler muted the television and sat up looking around the living room. "They were here just a minute ago."

"Yeah, a minute ago. How many episodes of Spongebob have you watched," Angle grumbled. "Kyra? Kody? Kids, where are you?"

"Daddy's coming! Kody, get out of there," Kyra exclaimed.

"Son of a…guys, you better not be in daddy's closet," Angle called. "If they got into the presents you're in a shitload of trouble, Tyler."

"What else is new," Tyler called to his father.

Angle entered his room and found Kody and Kyra trying desperately to close the closet door. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to get all the wrapped presents back in neatly and they were now preventing the closet door from closing.

"I know you two didn't open any of those presents, right."

"No, daddy," Kyra replied, hanging her head.

"Come on," Angle said holding out his hands for them. Obediently they each took a hand and allowed him to lead the way out of the bedroom. "Let's decorate the tree and get ready for bed."

"Will Santa still be coming," Kyra asked.

"We did bad," Kody asked, tears shining in his wide blue eyes.

"No," Angle chuckled, bending down and scooping both kids up. "But you know daddy can't let you open up a gift before bed now." They both nodded sadly. Angle gave them both a squeeze. "Don't worry. Santa will come. You've been good. Tyler, however, just might find a lump of coal under the tree."

"I heard that," Tyler yelled causing the kids to giggle.

* * *

"I guess I should take you back to Kevin's," Rick announced.

The Steiner clan had enjoyed a nice family dinner and sat around the living room chatting as they enjoyed Jeanie's special chocolate cake. It was close to midnight.

"I can do that, Rick," Scott said. "I think Delia and I have some things we still need to talk about."

Cordelia nodded, too tired and full to protest. She headed to the front hall to grab her jacket and started bundling up.

Rick walked them to the door. "Will we see you tomorrow, Cordy?"

Cordelia looked up at her uncle and then at her father.

"We wouldn't miss having a genuine Steiner Christmas, Rick," Scott smiled. "Come on. Let's get you back to Kevin's, Delia."

"Night Uncle Rick," Cordelia called as her father ushered her out to the car.

The car ride was silent for a while until Cordelia finally spoke up. "So, I owe you a big apology."

"We owe each other a big apology," Steiner replied. "I never meant for things to get this way, Delia. I just didn't know how to deal with everything."

"That makes two of us," Cordelia sighed tiredly and then she looked at her father very seriously. "Dad….can I….I want to live with you."

As he pulled up to a red light he glanced at her and saw that she was telling the truth. "I would love that, baby, but there's the problem of your mother having custody. I've taken her to court before. No judge would ever award me custody due to the amount of travel involved in my job."

Cordelia's bottom lip quivered a bit and she looked away as tears clouded her eyes. "Forget it," she managed to choke out, trying to hold back a sob.

Steiner reached out and gently turned her head back so that she was looking at him. With the pad of his thumb he wiped a stray tear away and smiled. "If you had let me finish what I was sayin' you would have heard me say that I would fight harder this time around."

"Really," she sniffled.

"Absolutely. Nothing is more important to me than my little girl."

Cordelia scooted over closer to him and buried her face in his chest finally letting the tears fall.

"I do have a couple of conditions," Steiner said.

She pulled away, wiping her face waiting to hear what the conditions were.

"There will be no drinking." She nodded. "No sex." Again Cordelia nodded. "And I want the two of us to go to counseling to work out our issues."

"That's fair," she replied finally smiling.

"You will have to go back to your mom for a little while," Steiner explained as he pulled into the driveway at Nash's place. "It's just temporary. I want to make sure we do things legally. If you try to run away at all it could really screw things up."

"I won't try to run away," Cordelia replied. "I promise. I'll be good from now on."

"Good. Go on inside and get some rest. I'll pick you up in the afternoon to spend some time with Uncle Rick and the rest of the family."

"Good night." She leaned over and gave Steiner a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, daddy."

"Merry Christmas, baby." He gave her a tight hug and then watched her go into the house.

"Is that your dad," Nash asked as he let Cordelia in.

Cordelia looked up at him, a wide smile on her face, and nodded. "Yeah. We're…trying to work things out."

"That's great news," Nash smiled giving Steiner a wave.

"He'll be picking me up tomorrow afternoon so we can spend some time with my Uncle Rick."

"Cool. So it'll just me Nattie and me for most of the day," Nash said and then heard Natalya's door slam.

"What's with her?"

"Did you know she's got two tattoos," Nash asked.

"Two? She only showed me one," Cordelia said and then bit her tongue.

"So you knew?"

"Well….yeah…but….what kind of a friend would I be if I ratted her out to her dad?"

"Go on to bed. I'm sure Nattie'll tell you all about what a horrible dad I am."

Cordelia gave Nash a hug. "You're not a horrible dad, Kevin. You're a great dad. Nattie'll see that in time. Night!"

"Night, honey," Nash said as he watched her head off to Natalya's room. He made a mental note to ask Steiner what brought about such a change in Cordelia. Whatever it was he liked it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Cordelia quickly changed into her pajamas once she was inside Natalya's room. She crawled into bed next to her friend, who was lying on her back reading. She stared at Natalya for a long while not saying a word.

Finally Natalya huffed and put her book down. "WHAT?"

"You've been holding out on me, girly," Cordelia chuckled. Natalya arched a brow. "You have TWO tatts and you only showed me one," Cordelia clarified.

Natalya rolled her eyes, pulling the blankets down to expose her hip and rolling her pajama bottoms down to reveal the rose tattoo.

"Cool." Then she giggled. "Tyler is going to shit himself when I tell him about this."

"Cord, you can't!"

"Why not? It's just a tattoo," Cordelia shrugged as she stifled a yawn.

"Because he'll want to see it and…"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Nat! I swear I'm gonna lock you two in a closet until one of you grows the balls to make a move!"

"Cord, before Jake I've never even kissed a guy before," Natalya frowned. "I have no clue how to even think about making the first move."

Cordelia wrapped an arm around her friend, resting her head on her shoulder. "I have much to teach you young one." She giggled when Natalya shook her off. "Relax, Nat, it's not that hard. I'll give you a few pointers."

"Thanks. I suppose we should get some sleep. Dad'll be waking us up before noon."

"I have to get up before then anyway," Cordelia yawned, turning off the bedside lamp. "My dad is coming by to pick me up and take me to Uncle Rick's." Natalya groaned. "Don't worry It won't be an all night thing like it was today. I'll let dad know I want to come back here and spend some time with you."

"So…you and your dad are cool now?"

"Not exactly," Cordelia sighed. "But I found out some things tonight that I didn't know before." She explained about the letter and Natalya had to wipe away tears at the touching words. "So, he says he's going to try to get custody and I can move in with him when it's all legal."

"Cord…you do know you'll have to lay off torturing Sabin now, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Cordelia was silent for a while. "There goes my fun for the rest of winter break."

Natalya laughed.

"Nat?"

"Hmmm?"

"Give Kevin a break, huh? He only yelled at you about the tatts because he loves you."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like being grounded," Natalya replied. "Night, Cord."

Cordelia was already drifting off to sleep. "Night, Nat," she sleepily mumbled.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," Kody and Kyra chirped as they jumped up and down on Tyler's bed.

"SON OF A BITCH," Tyler exclaimed.

"Tyler Felix watch your mouth," Angle called as he leaned against the doorframe.

Tyler sat up, scooping his younger siblings up and setting them on their feet before glaring at his father. "You sent them in here, didn't you?"

Angle shrugged. "I can't help it if they want to share what Santa left them with their big brother. How often do they get to see you, Ty?"

"Often enough," Tyler growled, falling back to the pillows.

"I want your ass in the living room in five minutes, Tyler," Angle said. "The kids want to open their gifts and we're going to do it as a family."

"Now who needs to watch his mouth," Tyler called as his father corralled the kids out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Do you have to go, Cord," Natalya asked as the girls dressed.

"Nat," Cordelia chuckled as she pulled a sweater over her head. "It's just a couple of hours. Before last night I haven't seen my uncle, aunt and cousin in forever. I promise I'll be back by dinnertime."

"But…"

"Nat, you have to face your dad eventually. You can't hole up in here forever," Cordelia replied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Just spend some time with him and I'll be back before you know it."

"That's not soon enough," Natalya sighed.

"Cord, your dad's here," Nash called.

"Can't I come with you," Natalya asked.

"Nat, cut it out. You and your dad got along just fine before he found out about the tatts. You'll survive a couple of hours alone with him. I'll be back before you know it," Cordelia replied giving her friend a quick hug before going to meet her father.

Nash leaned in Natalya's doorway, his arms crossed across his chest. "You gonna come open presents?"

"I'll pass," Natalya replied, flopping onto her bed and grabbing a book from the bedside table.

Nash frowned. "All right. When you're ready let me know." Reluctantly he left her alone.

* * *

"I'm here," Tyler groaned, flopping onto the couch next to his father. In front of the tree Kyra and Kody were tearing away at their gifts.

"Glad you could finally join us," Angle said setting his coffee mug down. "I said five minutes twenty minutes ago."

"Sue me, I like to sleep," Tyler replied.

Angle just rolled his eyes at his older son as he stood and grabbed a present from behind the tree. He tossed it to Tyler.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's called a Christmas present, Ty. Just open it," Angle replied picking up his coffee and taking a sip as he waited for his son to open his gift.

Tyler examined the package a moment, giving it a little shake to see what he could hear.

"Just open it already," Angle grumbled impatiently.

"Bossy much," Tyler mumbled as he slipped a finger under one taped end of the wrapping paper and began to rip. He finally got the paper off, tossing the wad on the floor. He carefully opened the box revealing a brand new pair of wrestling shoes.

"I hope you like them," Angle said when his gift was finally revealed. "They're just your first pair, but if you don't like them we can get you something else."

"Wow," Tyler smiled, admiring the gift. They were exactly like the ones his father wore in the ring. "You're really gonna let me wrestle?"

Angle nodded. "If you're serious about it then I might as well embrace it rather than fight it."

"Thanks, dad," Tyler said smiling.

Angle chuckled. The sound creeped Tyler out a bit. "You won't be thanking me after your first training session." He continued to chuckle as he stood up off the couch and patted Tyler on the back. "Come on, kids. Daddy's making breakfast."

* * *

"You made it," Jeanie said hugging Scott and Cordelia when they arrived.

"We said we'd be here, didn't we Jeanie," Scott smiled.

"Come on in," Jeanie beamed, slipping an arm around Cordelia's shoulders and leading the way into the living room. "Dinner is cooking. Hope you both don't mind stuffing yourself silly."

"Actually, Aunt Jeanie…I promised a friend I'd have dinner with her and her father," Cordelia replied. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Jeanie said giving her a little squeeze. "We got to see you two days in a row. That's all that matters."

"Well, hopefully you'll be seeing her a lot more in the future," Scott interjected, taking a seat on the couch next to his niece.

"We better," Theresa said ruffling Cordelia's hair as her cousin took a seat on the other side of her. "Who else am I gonna beat up?"

"Who says I won't fight back," Cordelia tossed back at her, ruffling her cousin's hair in retaliation.

"You better run, Squirt," Theresa exclaimed.

That was all the warning Cordelia needed to jump up and run away. Theresa gave chase, barreling through the kitchen and out the back door.

Scott and Rick could hear Jeanie yelling at them. "JACKETS! IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE! YOU'LL CATCH YOUR DEATH!"

"It's good to see the girls having fun," Rick commented. Scott just nodded, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You two getting along now?"

"For the time being," Scott replied. "We had a nice talk when I drove her back to Kevin's last night."

"That's good. Give it time, Scotty."

"Rick! Scott! Talk to your daughters," Jeanie called coming into the living room looking frantic. "They're going to freeze to death out there!"

"Jeanie, sweetheart, let them be," Rick said holding out a hand to his wife. "They're having fun."

"But…" She took her husband's hand and perched on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Jeanie, I haven't seen or heard Delia laugh like this in a LONG time," Scott cut her off. "Let them be. They'll come in when they're cold enough."

As predicted the girls came running back inside, screeching and giggling.

"I better put up some cocoa for them," Jeanie said jumping up. "I know the two of you didn't just track snow into my clean kitchen," she called as she headed back into the kitchen.

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. "Just like old times, huh, Rick?" Rick just nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer with Uncle Rick and the others," Cordelia said as Steiner drove her back to Nash's place.

"That's all right, darlin'," he replied. "They were happy to see you for however long you were able to stay."

"Aunt Jeanie really didn't have to send food back with me," Cordelia said nudging the large bag at her feet.

"You know she made enough to feed an army," Steiner laughed. "She doesn't mind sharing. Besides I doubt you'll eat like this if Kevin's in charge of cooking. He's probably trying to get take out."

"On Christmas," Cordelia snorted. "Sometimes men are so silly."

"Yes, we can be," Steiner laughed. "Had we stayed back in Florida we'd be in the same boat."

Cordelia shook her head no. "I would have cooked, but…I'm glad we got to come back home for Christmas. It just doesn't feel right unless there's snow."

"Agreed," Steiner replied as he pulled up to the curb in front of Nash's house. "You behave for Kevin, baby, and I'll see you back in Florida the day after tomorrow."

"I will, dad," Cordelia said leaning over to give him a hug before she grabbed the bag of food and exited the car.

"Thank GOD you're back," Natalya exclaimed as she opened the door for her friend. She waved to Steiner to let him know Cordelia had gotten inside safely and closed the door behind her. "What's that," she asked pointing to the bag.

"Dinner," Cordelia smiled. "Aunt Jeanie sent it."

"Guess we won't be having frozen pizza after all, huh," Nash asked joining the girls.

Natalya rolled her eyes at her father and walked away. Cordelia gave the big man a sympathetic look before heading into the kitchen to heat up the food.

"All I did was ground her," Nash sighed as he followed Cordelia. "You'd think I threatened to lock her up in the attic for the rest of her life the way she's acting."

"She's sixteen, Kevin. Take it from an expert, at sixteen everything is a major deal." She set out the food as she spoke. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," Nash said and then shook his head. "Never thought I'd be getting help from you…I mean…"

Cordelia chuckled and shrugged off the comment. "I know I haven't been the best kid in the world, Kevin. No offense taken."

"I didn't mean it like that, honey," Nash replied. "I just didn't expect to get a pep talk from a kid that's all."

"I get it," Cordelia replied. "Dinner is just about ready. I'll go get Nat."

"I like this change in you, Cordy. Keep it up. It'll be a good change for you and your dad."

* * *

"Can you guys see me," Tyler asked as he adjusted his webcam.

"Yeah, we see you, Ty," Natalya replied.

"What's with the puss, Nat?"

"She's grounded," Cordelia chuckled.

"No shit! For what?"

"Dad saw my tattoos," Natalya grumbled.

"Well, I mean that one on your arm is freakin' huge. I'm surprised you were able to….wait…tattooS as in more than one?"

Cordelia giggled. "She's got one on her hip, Ty."

"Can I see it," Tyler asked.

"Hell no."

"Come on, Nat! I've been dealing with toddlers all day. I need some big boy fun."

"Tyler, you wouldn't know what big boy fun was if it bit you in the ass, virgin," Cordelia snickered.

"Hey! Just because I ain't a hose bag like you…."

"Tyler," Natalya growled, cutting him off. "Complete that thought and you won't live to lose your virginity."

"Calm down, Nattie," Tyler backtracked. "It's just friendly banter. You know I love the both of ya like family."

"That's the problem," Natalya murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cordelia cut in quickly, shoving Natalya lightly. "So, what was so important that you needed us to video chat instead of just calling or texting?"

Tyler smiled wide, bending down and pulling up a box. "Guess what dad gave me for Christmas?" He revealed the wrestling shoes.

"A pair of shoes," Cordelia asked arching a brow.

"WRESTLING shoes," Tyler corrected. "I start training the day after tomorrow."

"Oh good," Cordelia smirked. "We'll be back in Florida by then. We can witness your dad drilling you into the ground."

"Fuck you, Cordy!"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Ty," Cordelia snickered. "Good night, nerd. See ya when we get back to Florida." With that she turned off the webcam and closed the chat program.

"You really think Kurt's gonna drill him into the ground," Natalya asked as they climbed under the covers.

"He'd never hurt Ty, but he's Kurt Angle. The man only knows one speed when it comes to wrestling. I don't think Ty will be able to keep up." She saw that Natalya looked worried. "But he's an Angle so he'll adapt. Ty's gonna be fine."

Natalya relaxed.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad thinks you hate him."

"I don't."

"I know. You're just pissed you got caught."

"Exactly."

"You need to tell him that," Cordelia yawned as she rolled onto her side.

"I know. I will….eventually."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Tyler was soundly sleeping when his father crept into the room. He watched his son sleeping in the dim sunlight. The sun was just rising outside and beams were sneaking in between the blind slats in the window. He hated to do it since the only time Tyler seemed at all innocent was when he was asleep, but it needed to be done.

With a sigh Angle lifted a pocket air horn and pressed the button releasing a loud honking.

"RISE AND SHINE," he yelled along with the horn.

Tyler jumped several feet in the air and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DAD!"

"Training," was all Angle replied.

"What the fuck time is it?"

"Five."

"In the morning?!"

"Yes. Be outside in ten minutes."

"What the hell for," Tyler grumbled crawling back into bed.

"I said training," Angle replied yanking on his foot and pulling him to the end of the bed.

"It's too early," Tyler whined.

"Suck it up," Angle replied and checked his watch. "You have seven minutes. Get your sneakers on and prepare to sweat." With that he left the room.

"What the hell does that mean," Tyler called to his father. When he got no response he groaned and hauled himself off the bed to get ready. He knew his father was serious about this and he didn't want to anger him before his actual training had started.

* * *

Steiner and Nash with Cordelia and Natalya in tow showed up at the Impact Zone around ten that morning. The girls had wanted to see Tyler training and their fathers had been called in to help Angle out.

"You guys think Tyler can cut it as a wrestler," Cordelia asked.

"Sure," Nash replied. "He's an Angle isn't he?"

"Doesn't mean he's tough," Cordelia chuckled.

"Delia, be nice," Steiner said. "He's your friend. You should be supportive."

"Like a jock strap," Natalya chimed in with a smirk.

"Nat! What has gotten into you," Nash asked.

Cordelia elbowed her friend in the ribs and giving her a look. Natalya glared at Cordelia a moment before sticking her tongue out at her. "She's just being a teenager, Kevin."

Nash glanced over his shoulder at his daughter and shook his head. "I'm not sure I like you being a teenager," he commented as he reached out to hold open the door for everyone.

"That makes two of us," Natalya muttered.

Cordelia chuckled, slipping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's only for a few more years, chica. We'll get through it."

"But will we," Steiner chuckled.

"Kurt called you guys in too," the all heard from down the hall. Turning their attention in the direction of the voice they saw Matt Morgan walking toward them.

"No fucking way," Natalya exclaimed. She spun around to Steiner and Nash. "You said that Kurt was training Tyler."

"He is, Nat," Nash replied.

"Then why is the Jolly Green Giant here?"

"Kurt asked me to help train his boy," Morgan replied.

"Nat, relax," Cordelia reassured her. "The big guy knows what he's doing. Kurt wouldn't do anything to hurt Tyler."

"Exactly, Nattie," Steiner exactly.

Natalya glared up at Morgan. "If you harm one hair on Tyler's head I swear you will be sorry." With that she stalked off toward the ring.

"What's got her panties in a wad," Morgan asked.

"Matt, could you please not mention panties when you're talking about my daughter," Nash sighed.

Cordelia snickered. "Relax, Kevin, it's not like the big man is trying to get into them." Nash groaned at Cordelia's words.

"Delia, sweetheart, don't help," Steiner said leading her away.

When the group finally made it down to the ring Kurt was on the ring apron as Tyler ran the ropes.

"Dad," he panted. "Can…I…stop…now?"

Angle stood and nodded motioning his son over to him. "Let's see what you look like," he said raising Tyler's arm. The boy had lost his shirt hours ago, his body coated with layer upon layer of sweat.

Angle raised Tylers right arm and exposed the reddened skin. "What do you think, boys," he called to Nash and Steiner as they climbed into the ring.

"That's nice," Nash smiled.

"Beautiful," Steiner agreed.

"Oh no," Morgan muttered having a feeling what was coming next.

"You're done, kid," Angle said and slapped the reddened area.

Morgan winced, remembering his own pain back when he had been training.

Tyler doubled over, a sharp hiss of air escaping his lips. "YOU DICK!"

"Careful, Tyler, or I'll have you run the ropes some more," Angle snapped. "Now. Let's start with back bumps."

Natalya and Cordelia took seats in the stands as the men all coached Tyler. They settled in for a long day. Fortunately both girls had brought books and magazines to keep themselves entertained.

* * *

After hours of drills and run throughs Angle felt that Tyler was ready to take a few moves and holds from the older men.

"All right, Ty, this is a mock match," Angle explained to his son. "Let's see what you've learned."

Angle hopped out of the ring and headed over to sit with the girls. He took a seat between the two.

"How's our boy doing," Cordelia asked, tossing her magazine back into her bag.

"Really well," Angle smiled proudly.

"Aw, look at you beamin'," Cordelia teased. "Such a proud papa."

"You ready for the Steiner Recliner, boy," Steiner yelled as Tyler went through what he'd learned that day.

"No," Tyler yelled back, but was dropped by a vicious looking clothesline. As he writhed on the mat Steiner flipped him onto his stomach applying his Steiner Recliner submission hold.

"Should…he…be doing that to Ty," Natalya asked, worried about her friend.

"He's fine," Angle replied, leaning forward as he watched the action.

When Tyler went limp Steiner released him, slamming him face first into the canvas.

"Ty, you still with us, buddy," Nash asked helping the teen to his feet.

"Yeah," Tyler groaned.

"Good. Jackknife," Nash called as he shoved Tyler's head between his legs and hoisted the teen up.

"OH FUCK ME," Tyler yelled as Nash slammed him down to the mat powerbomb style.

"KURT! You gotta stop them," Natalya cried. "They're gonna kill him!"

"He's fine, Nat." He glanced at her a moment before turning his attention back to the ring where Morgan was setting up for his Carbon Footprint as Tyler staggered to his feet. "Carbon Footprint coming up, Ty!"

"Huh?"

No sooner had he heard his father's words than he turned around and caught a foot to the face. He went down to the canvas with a thud that echoed through the empty arena.

Cordelia cringed at the sight and sound. In the ring Morgan looked concerned.

"Shit. Kurt…I….didn't mean to…FUCK!" The big man raked a hand through his hair as he turned around and kicked the bottom rope. "Please tell me I didn't just hurt the kid."

"It's all right, Matt," Angle called as he jumped up and slid into the ring. He kneeled over his son, smacking his face gently. "Ty, you all right, kid?"

Tyler groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Ty, I'm here," Angle said taking his son's hand. "You all right?"

"God damn that man has a massive fucking foot." He winced as his father helped him to sit up.

Cordelia and Natalya had made their way into the ring and joined Angle at Tyler's side.

"You scared us, assmunch," Cordelia said punching his arm.

"Wounded here," Tyler groaned.

"He's fine," Angle called over his shoulder to Morgan, who was still distraught. The big man breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Dad, can I call it a day now," Tyler asked, rubbing his neck.

Angle smiled and nodded. "Hit the shower, kid. You did good for your first day."

"Cool." Tyler went to stand and found his legs wouldn't work. "Little help?"

"We got ya," Cordelia laughed, pulling one of Tyler's arms around her neck. Natalya did the same on the other side and together the girls helped him up. They helped him out of the ring and toward the men's locker room.

They ran into Sabin coming out of the locker room. "What are you guys doing here?" He then saw the state that Tyler was in. "What happened?"

"Training," Cordelia explained. "Nat, can you?" Natalya nodded, taking care of Tyler alone. "Kurt agreed to let Tyler train, but only if he gets to do it."

"I see. So he killed the kid?"

Cordelia laughed. "Not exactly. He had to take on my dad, Kevin and Morgan."

"Yikes," Sabin grimaced at the thought. "Remind me to stay on Kurt's good side."

Cordelia giggled.

"Something's different about you," Sabin said, taking in Cordelia's much more toned down appearance. She didn't have make up caked onto her face that he could see. She was wearing a Steiner shirt that she had tied in a knot under her breasts, but instead of a micro mini skirt or short shorts she wore a pair relaxed fit jeans. "You seem…happier than the last time I saw you."

"I am…kinda," Cordelia replied. "Dad and I had a heart to heart over Christmas. We're trying to patch things up."

"That's great, Cordy," Sabin said hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Boy, get your hands off my daughter," Steiner yelled. Sabin jumped back as if burned by fire.

"Dad," Cordelia chuckled. "It was just a hug. Completely innocent."

Steiner looked at Sabin suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"Yes, dad," Cordelia said, taking his hand and leaning her head on her father's shoulder. "I told you I'd behave from now on and I meant it."

"What," Sabin asked, not sure he'd heard her correctly.

Cordelia released her father's hand and stepped closer to Sabin. "Chris, I like you a lot. I'm very attracted to you, but…I'm only sixteen and you're a grown man. We legally can't do anything and…my dad would kill you and then me if we ever did. So, is your offer to be friends still open?"

"Is that all right with you, sir," Sabin asked Steiner.

The older man scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you keep it just friends. I'm trusting the two of you." With that he stalked off leaving Cordelia and Sabin alone.

"So we're friends now," Sabin asked.

"Absolutely," Cordelia smiled.

"And no more trying to seduce me?"

Cordelia frowned, but then giggled. "I guess not," she sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Fun for you. I had to go take ice cold showers every time I had an impure thought about you."

"You had impure thoughts about me," Cordelia asked with a smirk.

"Many," Sabin replied and blushed a bright red.

"Like what?"

"I am never going to tell you," Sabin laughed. "It'll give you ammunition if you ever change your mind."

"You're no fun," Cordelia pouted. She then got a devilish smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad we're friends."

"NO! UNHAND HIM!"

"Alex, what the fuck, man," Sabin groaned.

"Unhand him," Cordelia laughed. "Are we suddenly in medieval times? What's next get thee hence ye vile creature?"

Sabin snorted. "Alex, relax. Cordy and I are just friends."

"And you trust her saying that?"

"No, I trust her telling her father that she's going to behave from now on," Sabin replied. "Leave the kid alone, huh?" He then went on to explain that she was patching things up with her father.

"I've got my eye on you," Alex said accepting Sabin's explanation before walking away.

"Give him time," Sabin said to Cordelia. "It takes Alex a little while to warm up to people."

"Right. I should check on Tyler and Nat."

"I guess I'll see you at the New Years party then."

"Wouldn't miss it," she replied opening the door to the locker room and poking her head. "Everyone decent?"

* * *

"I can not believe your father let those brutes do this to you," Natalya grumbled as she helped Tyler over to a bench.

"One of those brutes was your father," Tyler groaned.

"I know and I plan to rip him a new asshole just as soon as we get home."

"I'm fine…really. A few teeth have been permanently rearranged and I don't think my legs will ever not feel like Jell-O, but I'll be fine," he reassured her, accepting the ice pack she handed him.

"You could have been seriously hurt out there. What the hell was your father thinking?"

"Nat, really, I'm fine. What's gotten into you? Why are you so upset?"

Natalya cursed under her breath. "You really are just so damn dense."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Natalya answered by cupping his face and planting a kiss on his lips.

Behind her the locker room door open and Cordelia poked her head in.

"Everyone decent," she called and then gasped catching sight of the two.

Natalya broke the kiss and her cheeks flushed. "Sorry," she whimpered and ran out of the room.

"Holy shit! Did that just happen," Tyler asked, still recovering from the shock of the kiss.

"You are seriously clueless," Cordelia exclaimed, slapping him upside the head. "She's had a crush on you for forever!"

"How did I not know this?"

"Because you're blind to any woman who doesn't have a couple big fake tits," Cordelia grumbled as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to her, Ty. You need to shower. You stink."

"Wow. How did I not see this," Tyler sighed as he stripped for his shower. "I really need to stop aiming so high with women."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

"I know, Ty," Cordelia said into the phone as she did her make up. The New Years party had rolled around quickly. "I've been trying to get through to Nat too. She won't listen to me. As a matter of fact she tries her damnedest to steer the conversation as far away from you as possible."

"Awesome," Tyler sighed. "She won't even return my calls, Cord."

Cordelia couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. Part of her was happy he missed Natalya so much. It meant that he did care, contrary to what Natalya actually believed. Part of her was also pissed at him for being so blind to their friend's crush.

"Is she even going to be at the party tonight," Tyler asked.

"If I have to drag her kicking and screaming she'll be there, Ty," Cordelia said fluffing her curled hair. "Just don't fuck things up once I get her there."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya at the party," he said before ending the call.

"Delia, honey, you ready," Steiner called as he came down the hall toward the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when she stepped out into the hall. He couldn't believe the sight before him.

Cordelia wore a deep purple satin floor length gown. It had a halter top with beading around the bodice. Her hair fell in cascading curls around her shoulders and back and her make up was kept light. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of diamond stud earrings that her uncle, aunt and cousin had given her for Christmas.

"What? Do you want me to change?"

Steiner smiled and shook his head no. "You just look so beautiful," he finally said. "And too grown up."

"Dad," she blushed.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore."

"If you start crying I'm gonna have to kick your ass, old man," she giggled.

"Yup, you're definitely a Steiner," he laughed.

"Oh. Do you mind dropping me off at Kevin's," Cordelia asked.

"Still hoping to get Nattie to face Ty, huh?"

"He's miserable, dad. It's his own fault, but…I hate that they're not talking."

"No problem, honey."

* * *

"Nat, come on," Cordelia begged. "It's a big place. You can hang out with Angelina and the others. You don't even have to say a word to him."

"What part of no don't you get," Natalya groaned flopping onto her bed. "I'm not going to the party."

"Nat," Cordelia whined. "Please."

Natalya grunted and sat up, glaring at her friend. "I don't even have anything to wear!"

Cordelia smiled and went out of the room a moment. When she returned she had a garment bag in her hands. She hung it up on the closet door and unzipped it to reveal a red shimmery lace A-line cocktail length dress.

"I helped your dad pick it out," Cordelia confessed. "He wants you to go to the party too."

Natalya rolled her eyes and held out her hand as she stood from the bed with a huff. "Fine. I'll have you know I hate you both for making me do this." Secretly though she loved the dress. She took the dress and went into the bathroom to change.

Nash poked his head into the bedroom. "How'd you convince her to go?"

"I guilt tripped her," Cordelia smiled. "She loved the dress."

"She said so?"

"No, but I could see it in her eyes. We'll be ready in just a little while," Cordelia smiled. "I just have to do her hair and make up."

"All right. I'll be waiting."

When Natalya returned to her room Cordelia had set out all that she needed to finish making Natalya up. Natalya looked at herself in the mirror on her closet door. The dress fit her perfectly and the hem hit her just above her knees. Cordelia handed her a pair red heels to wear.

"Now, let's get your face and hair done and go dance our asses off, huh," Cordelia said. Natalya nodded and sat down so that Cordelia could work her magic.

* * *

"You're here," Tyler exclaimed when he spotted Cordelia walk through the door. "Where's Nat?"

"Just leaving," Natalya replied entering the ballroom the company party was being held in.

"Nat, please don't," Tyler called chasing her outside.

Cordelia watched as the door closed behind them. She could see Tyler grab Natalya's hand. Just before the door closed she saw Natalya yank it away. With a sigh Cordelia turned away from the door and found Sabin standing there.

"Jesus! Don't do that," she exclaimed, her hand clasped to her chest.

"Sorry. I said hi. Guess you didn't hear me."

"I'm just worried about my friends," she replied. He raised a brow at her. "Ty and Nat…kissed last week, but now Nat's acting all weird about it."

"Ah. I see. Awkward teenager stuff."

Cordelia shoved him. "As opposed to awkward old people stuff," she giggled and shook her head. "I am really going to miss you when I go back to Jersey."

Sabin frowned. "When?"

"Day after tomorrow. Then it's back to school and trying to keep my ass out of trouble."

"Shit. That's not a lot of time," Sabin frowned. "You think your dad will let us hand out before you have to go home?"

Cordelia smiled, flirting just a little bit. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were gonna miss me too."

"Well, I will," Sabin replied, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Who else will make me feel uncomfortable and ashamed of myself?"

"Alex," Cordelia replied.

"Well, yeah, but that's nothing new," Sabin smirked and gave her a squeeze. "You do it and make me want more."

Cordelia blushed. "Chris, friends, remember? Just friends."

"And that was a friendly hug."

"And now you're releasing her," Alex said joining them. Sabin rolled his eyes, making Cordelia laugh, and removed his arm. Alex smiled at how obedient his friend had been and then his smiled widened as music began to the play. "You should enjoy this song, Cordelia. It was practically written for you."

Cordelia looked at him puzzled as Cobra Starship's Hot Mess began to play. She listened to the song and then turned her gaze to Sabin.

"Cord, don't listen to him," he said.

"He's…he's calling me a hot mess?" She'd managed to ignore Alex's little barbs for the most part, but they were starting to wear on her. His little song comment was the last straw. "What have I ever done to him to make him hate me so much," she asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"Cord," Sabin said trying to comfort her. She swatted his hand away and rushed out of the ballroom.

"Boy, what the hell did you say to her to get her so upset," Steiner growled. He had seen his daughter rush out.

"It wasn't me. It was Alex," Sabin replied. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her and then kill my former best friend."

"When you're done with him send the leftovers to me," Steiner grumbled. "I just got her back. I don't want anything to fuck this up for me."

Sabin nodded and stalked off.

* * *

"Nat, please just listen," Tyler begged.

"Why?"

"Because you just up and left after the kiss and haven't returned a damn call or text. I have something to say and you're going to listen to me, damn it!"

"Fine. Talk," Natalya said, hugging her arms around herself. She was uncomfortable, but in the heels Cordelia had given her to wear she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Tyler took her hands and led her over to a bench.

"Look, the kiss surprised me," Tyler explained. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing her jaw as he pulled it away.

"It was stupid," she said, shrugging it off.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Nat?"

She shrugged, her cheeks flushing. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I wish you had said something from the get go."

"Why?"

Tyler smiled, cupping her face. "Because…then I could have been spending time with you instead of going after silicone bimbos."

"What?"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. Natalya was taken aback at first, but then melted into him. When the kiss was broken he smiled at her.

"Ty…" He silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"I can't believe I was so blind. I had someone so sweet and beautiful right in front of me." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Nat, can you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"It might take some convincing," Natalya smirked.

Tyler smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Cordy, wait up," Sabin called following her. He managed to run ahead of her and cut off her path. "Don't let Alex get to you."

She brushed some stray tears away and shook her head. "It's not just him," she sniffled. "It's everything that's gone on since I got here. I wasted so much damn time being hard headed and…I missed out on time I could have been spending with my dad. I understand why Alex dislikes me so much, but…"

"I'll talk to him, Cord. Whether he dislikes you or not that doesn't give him the right to insult you the way he has."

He looked around for someplace a little more private. He spotted a door and dragged Cordelia towards it. He opened it and quickly ushered her inside.

"Chris! What are you doing," she squeaked.

"I tried to resist this, Cordy. I thought we could just be friends and I'd be fine, but," he groaned, fumbling for a light switch. He finally found it and as the room was illuminated they found themselves standing in a janitor's closet. "I want you, Cordelia."

He pushed her up against the back wall and crushed her lips with his as he pressed his body up against hers. Cordelia let out a groan, losing her head at the contact of his warm lips on hers. She allowed him to do as he pleased before she found her senses once again as his lips and tongue trailed down her neck.

"Chris," she whimpered and the cleared her throat. "Chris, no. Please stop."

"What's wrong," he panted.

"I made a promise to my dad."

"But all this time you've been…"

"Trying to get into your pants," Cordelia nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I teased you so much, but Chris…my dad really will kill you if we go any further."

"So…you're saying….you're doing this to keep me alive?"

Before Cordelia could respond the door burst open and Alex barreled in. "I KNEW IT! This little miss goody two shoes bullshit was all an act! You couldn't wait to get your hands on my friend and….."

He stopped talking and took in the sight before him. Cordelia's lips were swollen from a heavy make out session, but both she and Sabin were fully clothed.

"Why aren't you guys naked?"

"Dude, get the fuck out of here! Nothing is going on," Sabin yelled. "Quit being such a douchebag and for the love of all that is holy stop picking on Cordy."

"Chris…"

"No, Alex, I don't want to hear it. I care about her. Yes, she's only sixteen, but…I can't help how I feel about her. Now, go away."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when Steiner's got your nuts in a vice for screwing his daughter."

Sabin watched as Alex left and then turned back to Cordelia.

"Chris, if you meant what you said," Cordelia said taking his face in her hands. "And you really do care about me…you'll be willing to wait until I'm ready." She kissed him softly and left him alone in the janitor's closet to think about what she had said.

* * *

"You got everything," Steiner asked as he followed his daughter through the airport terminal.

"Yes, dad," she groaned. "Nothing's changed since the last five times you asked."

She spotted Nash and Angle up ahead and craned her neck to find Natalya and Tyler. She found them a few feet away saying their goodbyes. In their case they were attached at the lips while their fathers stood by awkwardly making small talk.

"Assmunch, let her breathe," she called meeting up with them.

"I do let her breathe," Tyler replied once the kiss had been broken.

"And then you go back to sucking her face," Cordelia teased.

"Gotta say…I am NOT going to miss your smartass mouth," he smiled, snaking an arm around Natalya's waist.

"Liar. You know you love me," Cordelia smirked, pinching his cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"I can't believe we're all splitting up now," Natalya frowned. "Home just won't feel right without the two of you around."

"Don't worry, baby, I told you that I'm gonna come visit you for Spring Break," Tyler said kissing her neck.

"And…if I do get to live with my dad…well…I'm sure he won't mind me spending a week or two with you over the summer."

Over the PA system Natalya and Tyler's flights were called. The three hugged and Cordelia watched as the two made their way to their respective gates.

She took a seat with her father and waited for her own flight to be called. They had been there no more than ten minutes when Cordelia heard her name being called. She stood in time to see Sabin heading her way.

"What the hell," Steiner groaned.

"Cordelia," he gasped as he caught his breath. "Cordelia…I couldn't let you leave without telling you…I do care…and I can wait for you."

"Wait for what," Steiner rumbled.

"Sir, I care very much about your daughter," Sabin said, finally getting his breathing under control. "And I can wait for her to turn eighteen."

"Great. Just wonderful," Steiner sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You are so sweet," Cordelia chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you every day and we can text and…chat on the computer…and I'll come visit you when I can. We'll make it work somehow," Sabin explained.

Cordelia's flight was called and she frowned wanting to be able to spend more time with both men.

"Guess that's me," she said giving her father a big hug. "I'll call you to let you know I made it home all right. I'll miss you, daddy."

"It's only for a little while, darlin'. I'll see you again sooner than you know."

"Bye, Chris. I'll miss you too." Sabin pulled her into his arms and held her for a long while. He finally released her when Steiner cleared his throat.

Both men watched her walk away towards her boarding gate until she disappeared.

"I think I'm in love," Sabin sighed.

"Let's get one thing straight, kid," Steiner said grabbing him by his shirt collar. "That's my little girl. If I hear about you doing things with her that you're not supposed to…well….they'll never find the body. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"You break her heart and you'll be walking on crutches for the rest of your life," Steiner said as he released the younger man and straightened out his shirt. "Understood?"

Sabin nodded vigorously.

Steiner gave him a nod and began to make his way out of the terminal. Sabin followed close behind him.

"Is it too soon to say I'm gonna marry that girl," he asked the older man.

"Boy, get the hell away from me before I kill you."

* * *

_**If you enjoyed this then please check out the sequel titled New Beginnings! Thanks!**_


End file.
